


Dark and Twisted Desires

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: In the world known as Zaradin, there has been total peace from The Grand Alliance of Heroes. They exist only to preserve peace and joy and livelihood for all of that inhabitants. Until one fateful day. A villain rises to the midst and plans to overrule The Grand Alliance of Heroes and make the world hers to control.Contains-Smut, Various Kinks, and death. Graphic-like scenes may appear in the work.





	1. Beastiary

Humans-Come in all shapes and sizes, average height is 5’0-6’0 for men and women alike.

 

Dwarves-Having skin as tough as stone and color to match it. Average height is 4’0-5’0 for men and women alike. (Dwarves are very steampunky, and do possess firearms.)

 

Gnomes-The smallest, yet smartest of all the inhabitants of Zaradin. Average height is 2’0-2’5 for men and women alike.

 

Werewolves-Humanoid creatures donned in a thick black robe. They can freely switch between their werewolf self and humanoid self. Average werewolf height is 8’0 for women, and 10’0 for men.

 

Vampires-Any creature can fall victim to the vampire curse, the only way to detect a vampire is through holy magic, or their crimson red eyes, with slits instead of pupils.

 

Dragons-Large scaled wing creatures, that come in all shapes and sizes. The biggest dragons are known as Grand Dragons, and every dragon possesses a humanoid form.(Author insight, Grand Dragons, if you know the Bewilderbeast from How To Train Your Dragon 2, that’s a baby in size. So Adult ones are - _ big- _ )

 

Nagas-Nagas are men and women of the sea, with possessing a snake like lower half, gills on their neck, and a human torso. Their scales range from light blue, to dark green, and women possess four arms, while men are more brutish. Some nagas even appear as all snake. Average height is 6’0-7’0 for both male and female.

 

Hybrids-Hybrids are unspeakable experiments, that have involved any humanoid race, being force merged with another animal, (Ie, Wolf, dog, cat, horse, dragon, etc) and have mixed together. With this, there is severe genetic issues, such as blindness, crippled, deaf, etc, that can be only healed by a skilled healer.

 

Satyr-This is self explanatory.

 

Demons-This is self explanatory.

 

Nephilim-Grand figures that are half angel and half demon. They can embrace either their angelic or demonic side. Average height is 8’0 for men and women alike.

 

Minotaur-Self explanatory. Average height is 10’0.

 

Centaur-Half man half horse, there are over variants, such as werewolf versions, where the top half is a werewolf torso, but the lower half is all wolf, and so on.

 

Harpy-Human like creatures, with bird legs, and winged arms, with talons instead of hands. Their feathers come in all shapes and sizes and colors, and they are very predatorial. Mainly female, Average height is 6’0.

 

Elves

Dark Elf-Mildly Busty, Dark skin either purple or black, dark eyes and hairs, least trustworthy. Male and Females are 7’0-7’8 tall on average.

High Elf-Noble, fair skin, tallest elf race, long hair, noble face, petite. Men are 7’5, and women are 7’0 on average.

Blood Elf-Pale white skin, red eyes, bony, and frail. Men are 6’10 on average, and women are 6’6 on average. 

Forest Elf-Average height, lean and agile, green or brown hair/eyes, short hair. Men are 

Sea Elf-Dark blue skin, fins on top or side of head, gills at neck

Nymph-Sexual elves, look like humans, except with elf eyes, ears, and very large assets.Average height is 5’0-7’0 for females only, since Nymphs are females only.

Driders-Elves that were made from dark magic, or birthed naturally. Driders can be any elf, but the hindsight is that their waist below is a giant spider. Most driders are Dark Elves, but other races have been seen. Size is too erratic to determine for males and females.

Dragon Elves-Elves that are born from a dragon and elf. These elves are a mix of both forms, and possess an elven form and dragon form

 

Aijo-Aijos are bipedal, animalistic races, coming from a land across the seas.They appear as bipedal cats, dogs, wolves, wyverns, mice, deer, etc. And their size is very much spread out and erratic.

 

Abysmal-Born- Beings made or born by the ever mysterious Abyss. They appear humanoid in appearance,but they are covered in a black and purple mysterious substance with white eyes. They cannot be killed, unless their Abysmal-Heart is destroyed.


	2. The Introduction/Teaser

**Alright everyone! Here’s a teaser for a story I told you all about! The generic fantasy setting, but I’m adding some twists to it! This was one written between the Fallout story and it won’t be too long or impressive. But! This is just going to be another small teaser with a bit of insight to what the story will turn out to be! Anyways, let’s get one with this teaser, shall we? Disclaimer, all of you will see my name again, as this story is going to include fourth wall breaks! I, as myself, will always** **_speak in Italic_ ** **. And our villain here, will always cast spells in** **_Italic Bold_ ** **.**

 

_ In the grand world of Zaradin, the world is run amuck with grand heroes and adventurers, making the world a safe haven for all. But, in the existence of this world, there’s always purity, but with purity comes darkness and evil. Alas, over the years, every single evil warlord, conqueror, overlord, has fallen to The Grand Alliance of Heroes. But...One fateful day, the entire world of Zaradin changes. A woman, born from the evil Shadowfire, makes her way onto the world. She has the intentions of making everyone bend their knee to her, or die. But, she only has herself, her loyal servant, and the weapons and armor she carries. She will have to work her way up strategically to rival the heroic might of The Grand Alliance of Heroes, but she knows she has the cunning, deception, and strategy to completely conquer. And thus her sto----- _

 

“Oh come now sweetie...You can’t simply narrate my life so easily. Give the audience a real taste before letting them know more. Besides...I can have so much fun with you when I gain more power.” as the storyteller, Alyx is beyond shocked. “ _ W-Wait?!? You can hear me? You can understand me? What is your name! I want answers! I want to know how you can speak to me! This omnipresent voice! This being that narrates!” _ as the woman, clad in all black armor, with a claymore at her side, laughs. The woman says “Alyxin Hellfury. And you’re the God of Creation, no. Titan of Creation, no...Harbinger of Creation. You made this land, and you made it for a villain to ravish. And from that...Does this, Harbinger...Enjoy powerful villains in the form of a woman?” as Alyxin looked up into the night sky.

 

Alyx replied, as she couldn’t see Alyxin, “ _ Yes….I very much enjoy sexy, powerful, women in the villain position. I’m going to try something Alyxin.”  _ as Alyx manifested herself into the world, as a fifty foot tall woman, with long, flowing hair of molten lava, armor made of the earth, eyes as blue as the water, and weapons made of water. Alyx said “ _ I...The Harbinger of Creation...Will aid thee in battle and your conquest. I will grant you Wishes or Boons, if you please me. You cannot wish for more wishes or boons. And your wishes will be judged before going into full effect.”  _ as Alyxin nods. Alyxin simply replies, with a kneel, “I promise to please the Harbinger of Creation so she may in return, grant me power. And I promise to show the Harbinger a personal private session in a bed chamber.” as Alyxin winked and blew a kiss at Alyx. 

  
Alyx blushed in her form, and simply vanished. She said  _ “I will exist as a voice in your mind and your mind alone. So none gain suspicion. Make haste Alyxin. Make your Harbinger proud.”  _ as Alyxin grins evilly and summons her servant. A tall skeleton, in all black armor, and massive battle axe appears, and kneels before Alyxin. She states “Darius. Start clearing the land, we need to make a large plot for our kingdom. And most importantly...We’re on the outer reaches of the land, we will turn this forest into our Black Forest. Unless I get one wish for being so bad.” as Darius begins chopping down trees easily. “ _ I’ll allow it. I’ll give you one hundred acres in the middle, with a fair keep, and a thick, dense, black, evil, corrupted forest around, with creatures loyal to you and you only.”  _ as the world around Alyxin began to shift and change, and become exactly that. Alyxin saw the tainted forest begin to form, and small keep that only went one hundred feet into the air. Alyxin then saw the Black Forest, and all the denizens that started to inhabit it. “ _ You are virtually undetectable at the moment. The closest town is two days away, and it’s a small trading village that you can easily conquer.”  _ as Alyxin smiled and made her way into the keep, where she sat on her throne, and waited. 


	3. The Black Forest

**Hehehehehe everyone. This story is special, since I’m doing this for it. This story will never, ever, ever be in the standard agenda process. Instead, this story will get posted usual updates whenever it damn well feels! Hence the villain-y of this story! It doesn’t play by the rules! Also, for this, expect a triple post of three chapters! Fair warning, this story has plenty of death, sex, kinks, and more. Anyways, let’s get on with the story! Shall we?**

 

After being oh so blessed by the Harbinger of Creation with everything that was given to her, Alyxin sits in her throne, with a font of hellfire that keeps an ever watching eye on her land. Looking at the creatures that inhabit her forest, which range from giant spiders, to living plants, to skeletons, to zombies, and more. Her pride and joy though, a living plant colony, with one core, is busy spreading all around the forest, as a giant trap. Watching her plant work, she grins evilly, as she notices a Forest Elf, possibly a botanist, at the edge. Alyxin watches keenly as the elf walks into the forest, and begins to take notes and observe everything. Alyxin knew it was time to see how her plant functioned, as she grabbed her blade and cut open a portal in reality, and walked through it. 

 

Alyxin arrived inside her forest, and out of hearing range of the elf, as a giant mouth opened, resembling that of a massive venus fly trap, with a massive flower in the center. Alyxin walked right up to the plant, and rubbed it in a gentle loving manner. The plant seemed to slowly stir awake as Alyxin said “Awaken my lovely pet. We have an intruder, and I wish to play with her.” as Alyxin strips out of her armor. Once completely naked, the plant takes all of Alyxin’s equipment and hide it away. The plant then moves up to gently and tenderly caress Alyxin’s naked body. Alyxin moans softly, as she takes one of the vines and gently kisses it. She says “Soon my pet. Soon. First, you need to make it look like I’m your prey. We’re trying to get this woman to be my savior...Then we strike.” as the plant head nods. Alyxin says “Trap me out my lovely. Trap mommy up.” as the plant did exactly that.

 

Once fully engulfed and trapped, she screams out “HELP! HELP! ANYONE! THIS PLANT HAS ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! I NEED HELP!” as she heard rustling from the north. Just on queue, the elf woman, in all leathers and leaves, pull out a staff. The elf said “Fear not maiden! I will save you from that horrible creature!” as the elf runs up to the plant, ready to strike. Just as she was about to strike, the plant struck the elf away, grabbed her, and stripped her naked in seconds. The elf cried out in shock, as Alyxin was let go. She sat down on a nearby stump, as the elf yelled at Alyxin, “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! LET ME GO YOU WENCH!” as Alyxin smirked. Alyxin replied “Enjoy your feast my pet. This one looks like a fighter.” as the elf was about to say something, but had a thick vine thrust into her maw and down her throat.

 

That’s not where it ended, as the plant thrusted three vines into the elf’s slit, and five into the elf’s rear, but that wasn’t even the end either. Vines wrapped and coiled around the elf’s breasts and were tugging at them. Another small vine wrapped around her clitoris and was tugging there too. Some vines even injected themselves her breasts. It still wasn’t over, as vines went into the elf’s nose, and it finally ended, with vines going into the ears of the elf, and even her belly button. Every hole was being used, as well as every vine producing a very, very potent muscle relaxant and aphrodisiac. In only seconds, the elf was now a relaxed moaning pile, as Alyxin was gently rubbing her small, tight womanhood. Alyxin saw a vine slither up to her, as she spread her legs, and let the vine flick and tease her slit. Alyxin began to moan softly as she loved having this vine glide up and down her womanhood, while her pet was getting ready to enjoy a mighty succulent feast. Alyxin moaned out more, loving how this vine tease her outer folds, before gently slipping inside of her, and thrusting tenderly into her. She moans out more, and smiles, while the elf is being roughly taken in every single hole.

 

Alyxin keeps her eyes on the elf, as she was already glistening the vines within her womanhood. She beginning to smile evilly, knowing that the elf would be perfect food for her lovely plant. She spreads her legs wider, as a second vine comes in, and begins to tease her folds as well, while two more gently wrapped around her breasts, and one around her clit. The plant was being gentle and delicate with her, as she was moaning softly, while the elf let out muffled gags and groans of pure lust. Alyxin gave the elf a few more minutes before the the plant drained her of all stamina and lust. While that was going on, one more vine gently wrapped around Alyxin’s neck, and rubbed against her lips. She said “You don’t have to wrap around my neck all the time, but you may.” as the plant gently thrusted into Alyxin’s mouth, and gently rolled around in there. Alyxin was happy and enjoying herself, while also watching a cute elf’s last moments in Zaradin happen right before her. 

 

Alyxin was right though, as the elf cried out in muffled lust, and sprayed her juices all over the vines in her shaft. The plant didn’t even want to give the elf the desire of his own seed flooding into her, so he decided to save it all for Alyxin. Once the elf was properly drained, the plant move the fatigued elf right onto the flower, in which a very thin, but very strong clear green membrane began to coat all of her body, up to her neck. Once the membrane was all the way up to her neck, the aphrodisiac wore off, and just as the elf tried to thrash, the membraned tightened. The elf was now completely and entirely trapped, minus her head. She turned her head and saw Alyxin being happily pleasured by the plant, as she screamed out “LET ME GO! THE GRAND ALLIANCE WILL GET WORD OF THIS VILLAIN!” as Alyxin snickered.

 

She simply replied “No it won’t. Feast my pet.” as the membrane covered her head, and began to squeeze harder and harder, until she was pulled into the core of the plant, and sealed away. Loud muffled screams were heard, until the forest was suddenly silent, not a sound at all, except for Alyxin’s lustful cries. The plant knew it couldn’t hold on for much longer, as the vines around Alyxin suddenly shot rope after rope of thick, sticky, cold sap all over her breasts, inside her slit, on her clit, and down her throat. She smiled and happily swallowed it all, as she pulls the vine out of her mouth. She simply says “Would my big, strong pet mind letting me cuddle in his core?” as vines gently wrapped around her, and dragged her underground, to the core. Once inside, she saw the membrane that once housed the elf, was now a simple filled sac of blood, nutrients, and magic. The plant began to drain the membrane into the core, as it began to pulsate with magic. The plant then began to clean up Alyxin, as she began to rest with the plant around her.

 

This relaxation was soon ended quickly, as a small gnome, with short pink hair, made her way to the plant, and began to inspect the core. The plant quickly sprung into action, bound the gnome, and woke up Alyxin, as she felt the magic of the gnome, and smiled widely. Snapping her fingers and appearing fully armored, she teleports outside, like if she walking to the plant. She said “Calm down my pet...This is a friend.” as the gnome looks at the voice and smiles widely. The plant then gently places the gnome back down, as the gnome says “Well well well...Alyxin Hellfury. My old friend.” as they both walked up to each other. Alyxin said “Rose Thistlethorn. Gnome Botanist. And one of the most deceptive gnomes I’ve ever met.” as they both hugged each other. “Good to see you Rose. Old friend.” as Rose smiled and replied “Good to see you as well Alyxin.” as Rose decided to show her true colors. 

 

Rose’s hair went from short pink, to long, flowing, and black. Her outfit went from a tunic with leggings, to an ornate evil dress, and her pale green eyes, become a dark red. Alyxin smiled and said “There’s the gnome I know and love.” as Rose smiled. Rose said “You love me for the sword I pack too.” as they both share a laugh. Alyxin says “That’s a bonus Rose. But, since you’re here...I guess I can tell you that my plan is going into action now. What’s the word on the werewolves, the vampires, the harpies, everything.” as Rose reached into her bag, and pulled out a notebook. She said “Vampires are ready at your command, you have to call your ‘daughter’ Cinder. The werewolves will be notified upon Rika’s return. Harpies need some coaxing. The driders are reluctant, and need some coaxing. The sea folk are in need of help. And that’s it for now, since we have to move cautiously.” as Alyxin stopped listening after hearing the name Rika. Alyxin said “Where is my beloved. Where is Rika.” as Alyxin’s left arm was turning demonic in nature.

 

Rose gulped and said “The Grand Alliance of Heroes captured her under suspicions of evil deeds. They have her in The Burning Grotto, but it won’t be long until they move her to the Grand Prison, where she will never escape.” as Alyxin’s hair shot up in pure rage. She said, with a very distorted voice, “Rose...Tend to the castle, summon everyone you can. Get your dragon to...If I have to declare war, I’m going to. No one takes my beloved away from me. No one.” as she grabs her sword, and rips open a hole in reality with a single slice. She then walks through the rift and closes it behind her, as Rose sighs softly. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a whistle, in which she blows, but no sound is produced at all. In seconds, a large black dragon flies down and lands before Rose.

 

“I have been summoned? Mistress Rose?” as she nods. “Yes Bal’narak. Alyxin is ready for us, and it is time to start working. And I may have told her about Rika, and we best work to not anger her. When she is genuinely angry, the pain and torment she’ll inflict is unbearable. But, we now have a permanent home. Let’s start getting to work.” as Bal’narak shifted into his human form, standing as a tall human, with ebon black skin, and soulless eyes, wielding a flail. He said “Finally. I can rest, been flying for ages. But, I will tend to the smithery, and begin forging weapons worth for our cause.” as Rose nods. She replies “And I will begin to enchant the flora and make them immune to spells. We have to work hard and fast Bal’narak, before-” as she was interrupted by Lady Ash, Alyxin’s grand black dragon. She lands down right in front of them, as Bal’narak was a gnat in comparison to Lady Ash. Rose smiles and bows respectfully, “Greetings Lady Ash. We were on our way to Alyxin’s home to begin working.” as Lady Ash nods at Rose, and looks at Bal’narak. For once in his life, he cowers in fear, as he is nowhere near the ranking or title to even gaze at such a strong, beautiful, dangerous dragon. He regains his composure and walks with Rose, going to Alyxin’s keep.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The first real chapter of Dark and Twisted Desires!I hope you all enjoyed the sex part, and began to see how Alyxin has already influenced others! Anyways, like I said, the first three chapters will be a triple post, so there are two more to follow, but they are all being posted at once. So, see you all in the next chapter, which won’t have too much sex, but some action!**


	4. The Grand Rescue

**And here we go for chapter 2! This will mainly have some fighting and such, but there will be a small instance of sex at the end/nearing the end! This chapter will involving showing Alyxin’s real lover, and it will be put into perspective! This will possibly be a bit lengthier than usual, but if you all like it, then I’m happy! Anyways, let’s stop with this banter and get on with the real story now shall we? Also...There might be...Additional chapters coming quickly after these 3.**

 

Alyxin, coming through a portal she sliced open, stands at nightfall, on the cliff above The Burning Grotto. She saw it all, she saw the pools of elixir that were capable of locking and holding down the strongest of Grand Dragons. She saw burning lakes of fire that kept the most volatile of demons and elementals locked down. She knew that getting in was easy, but getting out was the challenge. She looked around, trying to figure out where he beloved would be locked away. But, as she was busy scouting out the area, she felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw it was a fair human warrior, with brand new armor, and new weapons. He said “Excuse me miss, but are you lost? I tried speaking to you, but you didn’t seem to hear me, so I assumed you were focusing on other things. I’m Darek, fresh new guard down there.” as Alyxin couldn’t believe her luck.

 

Alyxin said, in her soft, innocent voice “Y-Yes...You could say I’m lost. My partner has gone missing, and I’m hoping she didn’t fall into one of the pits down there.” as Darek went wide eyed. He said “Have no fear miss! I’ll talk with the head guard, why don’t you follow me inside? So you can speak with the guard.” as Alyxin nodded softly. Darek offered his hand to Alyxin, as she gently grabbed it, and he guided her to the guard captain. Alyxin still couldn’t believe how easy it was going to be for her to get in and save her love. But...She had to be smart, since murdering them would be out of the question, unless she made it look like an animal attack. That would be more believably, especially since this area is known for aggressive animals. She looked around, and tried to act worried for her friend, and to her surprise Darek was buying every single second of it.

 

Upon landing down at the entrance, Darek guides Alyxin to the main chambers, where he knocked on the door. He said “Don’t you worry fair maiden. I will make sure your friend gets out safely, if she is here.” as Alyxin nodded. Darek saw the door open, as he was pulled inside, while Alyxin closes her eyes, and sent out pulses of fire, to hope that it’ll bounce of Rika. And that’s when it hit Alyxin. She looked down, with her eyes closed, and felt Rika’s presence deep beneath the earth. She growls to herself, as she knows what she must do, to save her love. And it involves crystallizing her fire to function as blades and make claw marks. But, that was the easier part, the hard part was making sure that the attacks looked like wild animal attacks. She looked down at the ground and said “Soon my love. Soon.” as she sent out a pulse of her magic, so that Rika would feel it.

 

She regains her composure, just as Darek walks out with a very beautiful elf woman, adorned in heavy armor. She says “Darek here say you’re missing your partner? And you think your partner may have fallen in here?” as Alyxin nods. The elf says “Care to give me a description of your partner? I’ll send a scout regiment to find her.” as Alyxin takes a moment to think. She says “She’s tall. About the size the of Grand dragon. Scales black as night...And her name is Rika.” as they both go wide eyed and go to signal the alarms. Alyxin sends a volley of crystallized fire, and immediately kills the two guards, and the marks are deep, clean, and most importantly, erratic, appearing just like an animal attack. And to add insult to injury, Alyxin clawed their necks out, so it looked a lot more believable. Since the two biggest threats were down, Alyxin took the rune from the half elf, and began to walk towards a long staircase that goes down. She knew that her love was going to heavily guarded, but to her...That was going to be some fun for her.

 

As Alyxin was walking down the stairs, she was greeted by guards who told her she wasn’t allowed to be there. She did the same thing again, and murdered the guards without remorse, and made the corpses continue to look like a wild animal attacked them. One by one, every guard that faced her suffered a painful death, showing that no one gets in the way of her beloved. And with every death that was brought by her, the demonic arm that she possessed grew more...Volatile. Eventually, her arm began to do the killing, and not her fire, as the arm was doing her job faster and with better results. She smiled, loving this demon side of her, as guards were falling one by one. Eventually, there were no more guards left, and any present prisoners were too scared to see what was killing all the guards with such relative ease. But then...Alyxin came across a sealed door, that housed a spot for the rune. She was about to put it in, but was immediately pulled back and thrown across the room, and hitting the wall.

 

Alyxin got up like nothing happened to her, even though that did make her groan to herself, as she saw a giant golem in front of the door. She saw it was an Earth golem, and her fire, even though it was Shadowfire, and capable of erasing anything from the world, couldn’t destroy it. She unsheathed her blade and prepared herself for a fight. But, there was something she didn’t realize that would have given her the cutting edge. She was bleeding from her lip, and whenever her love smells her blood, she gets enraged to high hell. And just as she saw the blood drip from her lip and onto the ground, she slowly sheathed her weapon, while the golem stayed vigilant and waited for Alyxin to attack. She said “For a golem...You aren’t the brightest. But what you did was a grand, grand mistake.” as she wiped the blood from her lip. The golem looked at her confused, as the entire earth started to shake.

 

The golem tried to hold his ground, but from beneath him, Rika, the Grand Black Dragoness came erupting from her prison chamber. In one gulp, Rika swallowed the golem, and spat out melted pile of rocks. Rika, roared out in pure, unrivaled hatred, “NO ONE HURTS MY BELOVED! NO ONE! ANY WHO HURT HER WILL DIE TO MY TEETH AND CLAW.” as Alyxin gently patted Rika’s large clawed hand. She said “Only slightly hurt my love. Let’s go home. It’s time to finally start.” as Alyxin goes to slice open a rift in reality. Rika growls, as she picks Alyxin up by the back of her armor, with her mouth, and flies up and through the Burning Grotto, tearing the ground asunder and doing it with relative ease. Alyxin looked down at the destruction and saw that it would ruin her plan, as Rika flung Alyxin onto her back and began to fly off. Alyxin quickly prayed to the Harbinger.  _ “No need to pray my warlord. I will repair all damage and leave a fake black dragon in Rika’s place.”  _ which made Alyxin smile, and on queue, she saw everything look back to normal. As Rika was flying, with Alyxin walking on her back and wings without losing balance or falling off, two figures amongst the tree line notice the dragon and Alyxin. One says “Well Brother...Our Maiden is back, with her love.” as the other replies “Yes Brother, it appears that way. Summon the pack, I believe it’s time to move out.” as the figures dart into the woods.

 

As Rika was flying with Alyxin, Alyxin casually walked up onto Rika’s hand, and sat on the bridge of her nose. Rika said softly “It is good to have you again my love. That golem paid for hurting you.” as Rika knew she had some plans for Alyxin, as she was flying to her home. Alyxin leaned back and said “And I missed you as well Rika. Taking me to your cave to ravage me?” as Rika nodded. She replied “You know me too well...Especially with the Blood Bond you and I have.” as Alyxin nodded. Alyxin replied “I love the Blood Bond. No one can breed with me except you. Until I perfect that damn spell so I can make sure no one can do it, even without the Blood Bond.” as Rika lands at a cave.

 

Alyxin hops off Rika as she looks around the cave and smiles. She says “Our first meeting together. Where you tried to kill me, but we ended up indulging in each other’s desires.” as Alyxin ran her fingers against deep claw marks in the ground. Rika walked behind Alyxin, turned into her human self, standing as a large woman, with black armor, and black hair, with black eyes, and fair skin, as she wrapped her arms around Alyxin’s waist, and stood taller than her. Rika said “Yes my love. A beautiful first meeting, and do you want to be ravaged as my human self, or my dragon self?” as Alyxin can already feel Rika’s thick, ribbed, draconic shaft rubbing against her rear. Alyxin says “Just like old times Rika. Just like old times.” as Rika turned back into her dragon self, and Alyxin began to strip naked.

 

Rika gently pushed Alyxin onto the ground once she was naked, and blew fire all over and around her, making the ground warm and toasty for Alyxin and herself. Alyxin smiled as Rika walked over her, and began to prod her large tip against Alyx’s rear and slit. She said “Oh...I wonder what hole to take. Do I ravage that cute little slit of yours and make you bulge out...Or do I take your tight little rear, and make my tip come out your mouth...Decisions, decisions.” as Rika was teasing Alyxin tenderly. Alyxin said “You may decide my love. We’ve been away for so long, you deserve it.” as Rika suddenly thrusted deep into Alyxin’s rear, and began to thrust in hard and fast. 

 

Alyx was glad she had the spell on her that allowed her to take any sized shaft without any harm done to her. Rika roared out in pure lust as she was ravaging Alyxin’s tight rear. She loved how Alyxin’s rear felt around her scalding hot draconic shaft, as she leaned her head down and blew fire playfully onto Alyxin. She smiled and blew fire back onto Rika, as Rika replied “If you weren’t a human, you’d make a damn good dragon Alyxin.” and just on queue, just as Alyxin was about to say something, Rika’s shaft came out of Alyxin’s mouth. She then leaned on her side and grabbed Alyxin with her clawed hand, and began to use her like a play thing. Alyxin was moaning out loudly and lustfully from it all, even though she was muffled and almost gagged from Rika’s shaft. Rika was enjoying every second of this, as she loved how hot and tight Alyxin felt around her shaft.

 

Alyxin surged with power, as she teleported off of Rika’s shaft, and panted a bit. Rika said “Awwww, had too much to handle?” as Alyxin ran at Rika, tackled her, and pinned her on her back. Rika couldn’t fight back, as Alyxin slid Rika’s shaft deep into her slit, and began to ride her massive dragon shaft fast and hard. Rika saw the massive bulge in Alyxin’s body, that started at her groin, and went all the way up between her breasts, showing the sheer length of Rika’s shaft and the strength of Alyxin’s spell. Alyxin was loving it all, and all was going well, until Alyxin felt the massive knot on Rika’s shaft starting to press against her stretched folds. Rika said “I-If I knot you, you’ll get pregnant with my dragon spawn, do you want to be pregnant?” as Alyxin shook her head. Alyxin replied “When the Grand Alliance of Heroes fall...You can make me your broodmare if you damn well please.” as Rika growled in approval of the thought of that.

 

Rika said “I see you as an equal mate, not a broodmare, when this is over, we will raise a family that will be the proper heir.” as they both smiled, and Alyxin began to ride Rika harder and harder now. Rika was groaning in pleasure, as she loved how Alyxin was riding her, and Alyxin herself was starting to feel herself get more and more pleasure. They both knew that they would be nearing each other’s climax, but Rika always let Alyxin finish first. Alyxin hunched over, as she moaned out Rika’s name and finally felt a climax hit. Her fiery hot juices began to drench and coat all of Rika’s shaft thoroughly, as that was the sign for Rika to pull out. Rika had to pull out carefully, so she wouldn’t rip Alyxin in two.

 

Once Rika was out of Alyxin’s slit, she roared out loudly and lustfully from it all, and begins to shoot her massive, hot, thick strands of dragon sperm all over Alyxin’s body. Rika made sure to leave her scent, her seed, everything, all over Alyxin’s body, even going as far as making Alyxin stick to the ground and have all the seed pile up on her. Rika loved seeing her love being marked and drenched in her seed, as it was still coming out faster and faster. Rika finally fell to her side, sated and relieved, as Alyxin was under a pile of thick seed, going up several feet into the air. Rika smirked, as she wrapped her tail around the pile and pulled Alyxin in close. She said, with a soft yawn “I love it when my love carries my scent with her, and sticks close to me.” as Alyxin giggled beneath the massive pile of sperm. They both got comfortable with each other, and decided to rest with each other, and go into a deep sleep.

 

**Alright everyone! Here we are! End of chapter 2 and next up was the two anonymous figures in the forest! Most of these chapters will almost entirely contain a sex scene, as you haven’t figured out yet, but most will also have progression and the such. This next, upcoming chapter will definitely be a small time skip over to the next day, where a new set of followers will be incorporated! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and there will be a constantly updated beastiary with this story, just in case no one knows fantasy races! Anyways! Time for the next chapter!**


	5. The Pack

**And here we are! The next chapter! And as a bit of a warning, I have been having fun writing this, so there will be more chapters to come with it! Maybe 2, maybe 10, who knows! Also, there is another story in the making as well, so be prepared for another brand new story setting! Anyways, I’ve had enough of my banter with this pre-chapter talk, let’s get on with the real chapter shall we?**

 

After her day of love-making with her beloved dragoness, Alyxin managed to clean herself up and purge the scent of Rika off of her. Alyxin stands near a glade, that she used to clean up, and then set herself ablaze to smell like brimstone and ash. She looked up and saw Rika flying around, and being her eyes in the sky, and also waiting for the signal to go. Alyxin was waiting for her blazing self to wear off, as she was making sure she had her original scent of fire and brimstone. Once her fire wore off, she snapped her fingers, as her black armor coated her once again, as well as shooting a fireball into the air.

 

Rika saw this and landed near Alyxin, and let her on. Once Alyxin was on, Rika flew up and began to fly towards Alyxin’s home base, which she told her about. They were flying with great haste, as they managed to make it back to Alyxin’s kingdom in only a few hours. They did arrive at night, as Rika landed on top of the castle, and made her roost there. She made herself all comfortable on top of Alyxin’s castle, as that would be her new room. Alyxin saw this and smiled, as she made her way inside her castle, and specifically, to her throne room. Alyxin knew that it was time to call upon her troops to try and grow.

 

When she made it to her throne, which was made out of the rarest material in the land, volcanic glass and blood diamonds, with the softest silk for the chair, and sat down in it. The moment she sat down, her armor burned off, and she wore an ornate, detailed, intricate robe, made out of fiery red silk, and infused with fire, so it was everburning. She also wore a crown made of volcanic glass, and adorned with fire gems, and shadowfire gems. And just on queue, there was a bone chilling howl, and with that, the doors slammed open to a large pack of werewolves running in, and filling the hall up in seconds. The werewolves stood around the entire room, armed with either black steel, black plate, or black leathers. They quickly turned sideways, as Alyxin saw two werewolves, one being heavily armored, and the other being lightly armored, walk up to her, and kneel down.

 

She smiled and said “Ah…..My two loyal werewolves. You may rise. Talon, Avandath, how are reports? Anything within in the vicinity?” as the smaller one, Talon, replied “Nothing in the vicinity my lady. The closest town is not within distance to detect us, or report to the Grand Alliance.” as Avandath, the larger one, nodded. He replied “Yes my lady. The pack is at your disposal, and we will gladly give our lives to you, for the greater good, and of course...Your complete and total control.” as they both growl in approval. Alyxin replies “Excellent. And I sense all of you still carry my crest, so my forest denizens will not harm you. Avandath, I want you to take the pack, and do routine scouting. Talon, come with me. I’m sorry Avandath, but your brother is more tactical than you, which is why I need him.” as Avandath nodded, knowing that was the case, as he took all of the pack, and left with great haste.

 

Talon looked back at Alyxin, who had a lustful smirk on her face. He recognized that look immediately and walked up to her. He said “Just trying to get some time with your favorite wolf eh?” as he leaned down and kissed Alyin on the lips. She returned the kiss, and pulled him close to her. She said “Perhaps, but nonetheless, we need to discuss tactical plans...My Master Tactician.” as she got up, and walked to her bed chambers, with Talon following closely, and his tail wagging rapidly. He knew how long it has been since he has last bedded Alyxin, and he knew how good she felt around his lengthy shaft.

 

Once in the bed chambers, she threw her dress off, and stood naked before him. Talon took no time stripping out of his leathers, and standing naked alongside her. She said “How long do you predict it will take, with proper recruitment of all evil races and deities, and all of it...To ensure complete and total domination of this world?” as Talon, while listening, was caressing her body carefully. He said “Thirty years, if all goes smooth. Fifty if rough.” as Alyxin moaned softly, and grinned. She said “Now...Same question, but with the Harbinger of Creation on our side?” as Talon went wide eyed. He said “Ten years if smooth, fifteen if rough.” as he knew that Alyxin never lies. He said “You must have done something to let the Harbinger of Creation be on your side. We can build fast, and convince thoroughly now. My lady.” as Talon pulled Alyxin in for a deep, passionate kiss. 

 

Alyxin returns the deep kiss, as her fingers gently explore his thick sheath at his groin. She gently fingers the sheath, and slides it open, letting cool, brisk air go into it. Talon groans softly, as his thick, girthy wolf shaft slowly comes out, and even the knot comes out too. It doesn’t even take long for him to get fully erect, as he lifts Alyxin up by her thighs, and prods his red tip at her folds. Within moments, he thrusts deep into her, and growls softly in pleasure, and begins to tenderly bounce her up and down the entire length of his shaft. He growled in pleasure, loving how warm and inviting her inner walls were, and how tight the hugged his shaft.

 

Alyxin was moaning out in pleasure, as she suddenly felt Talon’s thick wolf tongue begin to lap at her nipples and even suckle on them. Alyxin was in bliss, and needed the gentleness, especially after what Rika did to her. She was glad that Rika had taken Lady Ash to go practice combat and get better. She decided to focus solely on Talon, as she slowly wrapped her arms and legs around him, letting him have control. He smiled, as he held on tighter to her, and began to bounce her with more fervor and speed. He was in total bliss even more now, as Alyxin leaned up close to his ears and said “B-Best hurry, my daughter is planning on meeting with me soon. And you know how she is with me.” as Talon nodded.

 

He said “I-I understand...Your adopted….Grrrrr….Dark Elf….Vampire. I’ll finish up quickly inside of you then. W-What do you plan to do with…..With her?” as Talon was thrusting with even more fervor now. He even began to feel his knot pressing firmly against her folds with each thrust. He started to feel Alyxin’s juices lubricating his shaft, which allowed him to thrust in even faster to her. Alyxin was nearing her climax as well, as she was panting into him. He immediately latched back onto her nipples, and suckled with immense force. The pleasure was phenomenal as she moaned out loudly and reached her climax. Her juices sprayed all over his shaft, and that was enough to force the knot inside of Alyxin, which caused Talon to roar in lust. His hot, thick, feral werewolf load flooded into Alyxin’s uterus and even into her womb, as the sheer amount was enough to make Alyxin bulge out. He growled out in approval, as he held her close and didn’t want to let go. He knew he couldn’t pull out of her with his knot keeping him attached to her. Knowing that too, Alyx surged with fire, and managed to push him out with some pain to her, and him as well. He quickly armored up, and left without a word, but just as he left, Alyxin’s Daughter was at the door.

 

Talon gulped and said “H-Hello...Lady Cinder. Your mother is in there.” as Cinder’s long flowing black hair, that went down to her shoulders, dark black skin, large breasts, curvaceous body, all while being barely an adult in age, with crimson red slit eyes stared at him. Cinder said, with a oddly innocent tone, “Thank you Lord Talon. Now leave...Before I gladly bite your shaft clean off.” as Talon left suddenly and hastily. Cinder walked in, just to see her adopted human mother, with a freshly filled slit, and soaked womanhood too. She simply said “Have fun with that mutt mother dearest?” as Cinder walked up to Alyxin, and began to  _ lick  _ her mother’s freshly filled and wet slit clean. Alyxin moans softly from it all, loving how her daughter’s tongue clean every inch of her slit, as well as loving the feeling of her daughter’s fangs against her folds.

 

Alyxin replied softly “Y-You know the rules sweetie...Good jobs are rewarded like this.” as she gasps cutely from feeling Cinder’s tongue slowly slipping inside of her, and cleaning all there too. “B-But... There was a reason I called you my little girl. T-There’s a town...One you’re familiar with...With the dark elf mother and daughter, who indulge in our same desires. W-We’re going on a duo mission. Y-You will indulge in desires with the Regent Lady of the town, and when the time comes...You strike. We have a succubus ready to take her spot once the deed is done. And as for your two lovely acquaintances there. They will live, since they are more than willing to see the Grand Alliance of Heroes fall.” as Cinder smiled widely, and began to eat out Alyxin with more fervor and lust.

 

Alyxin was moaning out even more, as Cinder firmly grabbed Alyxin’s rear, and lifted her up, so Alyxin was laying on her back, with her legs suspended. Alyxin quickly wrapped her legs around Cinder’s neck, who began to plunge her tongue deep into Alyxin’s slit, and clean her properly, while also pleasure her. It didn’t take long at all for Alyxin to reach another orgasm, as her juices sprayed all over Cinder’s face, and into Cinder’s mouth. She happily held it all in, and even swallowed it all down, loving the taste of her mother’s juices, as she closes her eyes and sucks down hard on her mother’s folds. Alyxin pants cutely from it all, as she keeps her legs firmly wrapped around Cinder’s head.

 

Once everything was all cleaned up, Cinder stripped naked, revealing her large, black sword between her legs, and smooth orbs with it, thrusted right into Alyxin’s slit, and nuzzled into her mother’s neck. Alyxin smiled and held Cinder close to her, as she felt Cinder kissing her neck, and licking it. Alyxin said, as she pulled the covers over herself and Cinder, “Rest now my little girl, rest. When we strike, you’ll be feeding. Our story is that we are from a land across the sea, and we’re not used to the customs of this land.” as Cinder smiled, and began to gently grind against Alyxin, getting herself comfortable. “A perfect plan as always mother. I hope you don’t mind me having my way with you all through the night.” as Alyxin smiles and kisses Cinder on the cheek. She simply replies “You very well know that is more than fine with me my little Cinder. Just, let me go into a deep sleep first. Wake me up when the sun rises.” as Cinder nods, and gets herself all cozy with Alyxin, even with her shaft buried deep in Alyxin’s womanhood.

 

**And here we have it! The next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the instance of werewolf on human sex, followed by shemale dark elf and human sex! As you can tell, Alyxin here already has some influence on many inhabitants of the land, and will further gain more and more allies! Anyways, there is going to be a few more posts, about 2-3 more chapters, before an agenda is being brought up again, as well as a new story! So, at most, 4 more chapters until an agenda!**


	6. The Manipulation of a Town

**Alrighty everyone! Here we are again! We’re going to delve into more fucking and killing! This time, we’re having our fun with a duo tag team! This one will have roughly 1.5 instances of sex. And you might wonder how that would work? Well, nearing the end, there’s going to be a heavily, heavily, heavily feeling of what’ll happen. Anyways, enough chatting, on with the show!**

 

With it being a brand new day, and Alyxin walking with Cinder, both of which, wearing non-familiarized garb, in the form of cloaks and gown, make their way to the town of Pondcrest, which was only one day’s travel due west of Alyxin’s kingdom. It was far enough away from the center of the land, where the Grand Alliance of Heroes stronghold remained. It was a very cloudy day, so the sun had no effect on Cinder. She said to Alyxin “So...Mother, please explain to me the plan once more.” as Alyxin kept her gaze forward, towards the town. Alyxin replied “The Regent Lady of Pondcrest, a half high elf, half sea elf, but mainly high elf, possesses a shaft and slit, and is looking for a wife. She has suitors lined up for miles, but I sent in a letter, saying we’re from a far away land, and I have the perfect daughter. And we have a meeting today, and by we...I mean you. I did cast a spell on you, to hide your vampiric self, that I also taught. I will speak with the Regent Lady, while you can go talk with that lovely dark elf.” as Cinder smiled. Cinder replied “Thank you mother. I assume you will come and find me in the inn, when the time is right?” as Alyxin nodded.

 

They both arrived in the town, as Alyxin stepped forward, and said “Go have fun sweetie. Mother will be back soon.” as Alyxin was walking towards the biggest manor, on the far end of the town. Cinder, on the other hand, walked to the inn, and looked around, as she saw Valery, her mature mother dark elf friend, who’s daughter is very loving and dominant to her mother. Valery noticed Cinder walking in, as she smiled widely. Cinder returned the smile and walked up to the counter, just as Valery finished serving a patron. She said “Glad to see you back in town, old friend.” as Valery slid Cinder a mug, filled with something red. Cinder grabbed it, and took a sip from it, and smiled. She replied “You never do fail me with blood mead Valery.” as she smiles, and Cinder sits down.

 

Valery says “It’s good to have you back in town, what brings you around?” as Cinder puts her mug down. She replies “With Mother. Doing urgent business. We plan to ‘help’ this town. And I’m just waiting for her to summon me.” as Valery nodded, being one of Alyxin’s incognito spies. She replies “Well, that’s good your mother is being so kind and caring. But, I do have a request for you, that requires helping.” as Valery gestured for Cinder to follow. Cinder followed after Valery, as she was pulled into a private room and also pulled into a deep, lustful kiss. Valery didn’t waste time at all, and neither did Cinder, as they were already fondling and caressing each other tenderly, while also slipping their tongues into the kiss. Eventually, Valery wrapped her leg around Cinder’s waist, and groped her all over. She quickly said “As much as I would love to carry your evil spawn within me, I need your help. A certain...Barkeeper of mine, is snooping around. Half elf half human. Make her your thrall, do what you need to, then come to my bedchamber...My little girl will be waiting for you.” as Cinder smiled, and gave Valery a teasing lick to the neck.

 

Cinder quickly left the room, but she did slip Valery a little gift, since she knows how badly Valery always wanted to give her daughter a sibling. Cinder made her way back into the main tavern, and saw the only half elf, half human there, busy spying about. Cinder took a table near her, when she wasn’t looking, and said in a soft voice “Excuse me miss.” as the woman looked at Cinder, and gasped softly, “Oh apologies! I didn’t notice you! What can I get you?” as Cinder takes a moment to think. Deciding to go against ordering, she says “I’m fine, but you seem distracted, is something wrong?” sounding very sincere. Meanwhile with Valery, she found out that Cinder gave her a vial filled with her virile sperm, and smiled widely.

 

The waitress replied “It’s just been a long day. Patrons trying to tip me more, with more than currency, being roughly groped, everything...I need a break, but I need the money and….Ugh! It’s just too much.” as Cinder nodded. She replied “Sounds like you need a proper night of tender love making, to relieve stress.” as the woman nodded. She replied “Honestly, with all the hell that’s been going on with here. I could use it. I’m Lily, pleasure to meet you...Miss?” as Cinder smirked. She replied “Lady Cinderfell, heir to the Cinderfell throne.” as Lily blushed madly, and bowed in respect. Cinder giggled, as she lifted Lily up by the chin, so she was standing, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Lily blushed more, as Cinder pulled off before Lily could return, as she walked with Lily to a private room.

 

They both make it upstairs, into the room that Valery always lets her have, and she lets Lily go in first. Once they’re both inside, Cinder begins to strip naked, as Lily does so, in a shy manner. Cinder notices this, and giggles. She replies “Lily dear, it’s just us. No need to be shy.” as Cinder is already naked, and walks up to Lily, and begins to strip her naked. While Cinder is doing this, she is mentally attuned with fire, and is telling her mother what she needs, and if it will be approved. Once Lily is completely naked, Cinder gently lays her on the bed, and begins to kiss up her body, while her shaft rubs against Lily’s small slit. Lily is too distracted to realize it, as Cinder immediately latches onto Lily’s neck, and begins to transfer magic into Lily’s neck, while covering her mouth so she can’t scream. Cinder pulled off quickly, as Lily went pale skinned, dull eyed, and gently kisses Cinder’s hand. Just on queue, Alyxin walks in with a portal, and a succubus. 

 

She says “Your wish is granted. Succubus, take the form of the half elf.” as the succubus turns back into Lily, with slightly larger assets, and appears curvier. “I’ll take the thrall to your bed chambers.” as Cinder sends the thrall Lily through the portal, and begins to clothe herself. Cinder said “Am I needed now mother?” as Alyxin nodded, and opened another portal. Alyxin says “Time to take over this town daughter dearest.” as they both appear like their previous attire, and arrive at the entrance to the manor. Alyxin looks at it, and they both notice the line of suitors, that even goes outside the town. Alyxin says “Remember the plan daughter dearest. And soon, we will be in control.” as Cinder nods.

 

They both walk to the front door, as it opens, and then they walk to the main room, where the Regent Lady sits. They see the elf, with pale blue skin, sea elf fins on her head, and bright blue eyes. Alyxin bows, and so does Cinder, as she says “Greeting Regent Lord. I’m High Lady Everburn, and this is my daughter, Lady Cinderfall. We come from a far away land, and I’m here seeking allies, and I offer my daughter, as a spot for your wife. We have arranged a meeting, and I will wait until you sample my daughter, before we can discuss.” as she looked at Cinder, who took her hood down, revealing her changed look, showing she’s a foreigner, but a very attractive one. She said “Wait in the main chamber High Lady, I will sample your daughter in the bedroom.” as she walks off, with Cinder following. Alyxin nodded and headed to the main chamber, knowing the plan is all coming together smoothly.

 

Cinder followed the Regent Lady to the bedchamber, and was surprised by how intricate and detailed it was, even though it was all a gimmick. The Regent Lady stripped naked, revealing a shaft and a slit, with the shaft being pointed, and labia being plump. She said “You seem fascinated with our culture. Well, I’m just a small regent lady, I have power, but I have to listen to higher power.” as Cinder nodded. The Regent Lady smiled and said “You can strip out of your clothes. We’re women here.” as Cinder began to strip naked, and to her own surprise, she saw the magic from Alyxin. Her skin appeared to be molten like and cracked, like lava, but also maintained a humanoid appearance.

 

The Regent Lady went wide eyed, never seeing anything like it, as she laid down on her back, on the bed, and said “For the first time, I’ll let you take charge. I’ve never seen anything like you before. It’s...Alluring.” as she was all nice and erect and wet for Cinder. Cinder...Cinder was smiling, as she knew this would take no time at all, as she walked up to the Regent Lady, and grinded her shaft against her slit. The Regent Lady moaned softly, as Cinder’s shaft felt warm against her folds. In only seconds, Cinder tenderly thrusted into her, and began to deeply, yet tenderly thrust into the Regent Lady. From Cinder’s thrusts alone, the Regent Lady was in total bliss, as Cinder didn’t want to waste time on her, but decided to give this elf one last orgasm, before sending her to her grave.

 

The Regent Lady was in even more and more bliss, loving how Cinder’s shaft felt along her, as she was stroking herself off. Cinder even felt how pleasured she was getting from her thrusts. Cinder thought to herself “If this woman can’t get pleasured by any mortal, then she doesn’t deserve to get my pleasure.” as Cinder noticed that the Regent Lady was already soaking wet, and her tip was drooling pre. Cinder knew it was time to deliver the coup de grace on this elf. She began to kiss and suckle on her neck, which made her moan out in pleasure, while Cinder also began to stroke her off. The combined pleasure that Cinder gave her, made her cry out in pleasure, as her juices drenched Cinder’s shaft, and her load sprayed all over Cinder’s chest and stomach. As she was panting, Cinder said “It’s a shame….” and before she could reply, Cinder covered her mouth, and bit hard into her neck. But, that wasn’t the worst of it, as Cinder began to drain the blood from the Regent Lady.

 

She was thrashing around frantically, trying to push and shove Cinder off, but blood was being drained too fast, as she was slowing down, until she couldn’t fight back. Alyxin walked in, as this was happening, and the last moments of the Regent Lady’s life, were seen, before the truth, before Alyxin and Cinder, in their proper form. There was one muffled plea, before the Regent Lady finally fell dead. Cinder pulled off the neck of her, and spat onto the floor, “Too salty...Damn sea elves and their salty blood.” as Alyxin offered her neck to Cinder. She immediately latched onto Alyxin’s neck, and began to suck her blood, and she knew that Alyxin was immune to the vampire curse. She shivered in excitement from the taste of it, and pulled off, as she looked at the corpse of the Regent Lady. Cinder said “The deed is done mother. What will you do?” as a demonic portal opened up. Out came a succubus, who looked at the corpse, and took the form of the Regent Lady. Alyxin replied “Control through discrete means. With our Regent Lady in control, now we are in charge, and soon, this town will all be demons in disguise.” as she walked out. Cinder smiled and said “I’m going to stay in town for a bit then, enjoy myself.” as Alyxin nodded and vanished in a puff of fire.

 

Cinder quickly dressed up, as she made her way back to the tavern, where Valery said her daughter would be waiting. She made record time, as she didn’t want to waste any time at all, and made it to the tavern by dusk. She quickly made it inside the tavern, and saw Valery tending to new patrons, that Cinder sensed were demons. Valery saw Cinder walk inside, as she gestured upstairs. Cinder nodded and quickly made her way up the stairs, and began to strip beneath her cloak. Once she made it to Valery’s room, she opened it, and walked inside. The room was pitch black, as she was greeted by “Took you long enough my lovely Cinder...Come join me in bed.” as Cinder shut the door and quickly ran to the bed.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next chapter involving the progression of Dark and Twisted Desires! I’m going to put this out here and state that if anyone has any Fantasy creatures that they want added in here, then go ahead and tell me! Anyways, no more talking, moving on to the next chapter! Which again, has a bit of a time skip. Alright, no more time for this, let’s move on now!**


	7. The Parasite

**Alright! Next on the list! This might be a smaller chapter, as there will be a less story progression, but more character progression, and in this case...It’s towards Cinder. This chapter might not be for the feint of heart, but it’s going to involve parasites. Anyways, I’m spoiling the chapter! Let’s stop with this pre chapter banter and get on with the real meat of the story!**

 

Ever since the demon has taken root in this small town, and more demons inhabit the place, more humanoids go missing, but are immediately replaced by more demons. Cinder, being in the tavern, hums softly, as she enjoys seeing this town become more suitable for her mother. Cinder decides to walk around and enjoy herself, as she loves how the town is becoming. As she is walking on by, she enters a barn, and looks around, seeing all the horses and other worthy mounts, that have secretly been empowered by demons. As Cinder was inspecting the horses, a cluster of tentacles fell, that was incredibly small. 

 

She looked down at the tentacle, and said “My my...A Parasitic Tentacle Cluster.” as the Cluster replied “P-Please….Help….Dying….I….Do...Anything...To….Survive.” as Cinder conjured a jar around the parasite. Cinder knew her mother had to hear about this, as she unsheathed her vampiric wings, and quickly flew back home. As she was flying, she looked at the parasite in the jar, and saw how big it was. Even in its dying state, she was shocked by how big it was, and knew how much this little creature would be worth. But...Cinder knew that by giving this to her mother, it would serve a greater purpose than coin in her pocket. It didn’t take long for Cinder to arrive at her mother’s kingdom, as she opened the door and ran inside.

 

As Cinder was running, she saw Alyxin on her throne, and said “Mother! Mother! Mother! I found something you might like!” as Alyxin looked at Cinder with interest. She replied “And what might that be my little girl?” as Cinder showed Alyxin the jar and opened it. Alyxin looked in and saw the Parasitic Tentacle Cluster, and smiled. “My my...That’s quite the little find.” as she heard the Cluster say “P-Please….Save me….I….Do….Anything….To…..Survive.” as Alyxin smile even more. Cinder said “Can you do it mother?” as Alyxin nods. She replies, “Easily.” as she puts her hand over the jar, and surges the jar with fire. She was healing it, by killing it and remaking it in her image, and also giving her daughter control over it. In only moments, the once pale cluster of tentacles, was now fiery red and black. Alyxin said “Cinder, sweetie, strip down naked, and sit down.” as Cinder did so hastily.

 

Alyxin began to stroke off Cinder tenderly, until her shaft was fully erect. Before Cinder could say anything, Alyxin said “Think of this as my gift to you. Trust me my little spark...Nothing bad will happen to you, only what you’ll do to others.” as Cinder nodded. Alyxin grabbed the entire cluster, and then grabbed the brain strand. Alyxin then pressed the brain strand against the slit on Cinder’s shaft, as it wiggled its way firmly inside, and then began to slither down all of Cinder’s shaft. Cinder was gasping and squirming in confused pleasure, as she felt the slick, warm, slimy appendage sliding deeper down into her. Alyxin began to comfort and soothe Cinder, as she was panting, and squirming, as half of the cluster crawled into her. Cinder looked at her mother, who deeply kissed her, as that was enough to calm her down and distract her. Alyxin looked at the cluster, as it kept crawling into Cinder’s shaft, until the last inch of the tentacle disappeared into Cinder. Alyxin saw it crawl in and take root inside Cinder’s testicles, her shaft, and her groin. Cinder panted, as she felt the power inside her, and looked over at Alyxin. She replied “There you go my little girl. You now control the parasite, and can infect others. In fact...You’re going to test it out.” as Cinder smiled widely, and got up.

 

Alyxin got up too, as they both walked together, even though Cinder was naked, with a throbbing, erect shaft, that was drooling copious amount of pre. They both walked down the long set of stairs to the dungeon, as Cinder said “Mother...Why are we going to the dungeon?” as Cinder was genuinely curious. Alyxin said “We have more dragons coming. And I managed to capture this little beauty. You’re going to use your parasite on her.” as they arrive in the dungeon, and Cinder notices a half dragon elf, with bright green scales, and eyes, that is out cold. Cinder smiled evilly, and saw that she was gagged and bound. Alyxin said “Release her when she’s under your control. Your clothes are on the table. Have fun.” as Alyxin vanishes in a gust of fire.

 

Cinder walked up to the woman, and saw that she was naked, and scales covered her body, minus her breasts and groin. Cinder smiled, as she too sensitive to realize or think, as she immediately plunged her shaft inside the elf, and thrusted in hard. The thrusts were waking up the woman, as she realized the situation she was in, and growled angrily. Cinder said “Hush elf. This will all be over soon. And you’ll be in a new perspective for all.” as the elf was growling more, but Cinder wasn’t having it, as her rough thrusts were taking her over faster and faster, making her inch closer and closer and closer to her orgasm. In reality, it took only a few more thrusts before she screamed out in pleasure, and shot rope after rope after rope of hot, thick, parasite-riddled sperm deep into the elf. The elf screamed out in anger and hatred, but as the parasites were filling her, Cinder saw them wiggle around in her, as well as see them go all over her body.

 

In seconds, the elf was quiet, and whimpering softly. Cinder quickly took the gag off, and waited for a response. She said “I-I’m sorry for snapping mistress. I promise it won’t happen again. I will be a good little slave.” as Cinder smiled. She slowly pulled out of the elf, and kissed her deeply. Cinder said, after pulling off, “It is fine my little pet. We all have our outbreaks, just keep yours in line. You have a task. Get yourself cleaned up, and rest in my chambers until I visit you with more orders.” as Cinder undid the chains, and let the elf free. The elf bowed and nodded, “Yes mistress! Understood! I will make sure your chambers are spotless and clean! Then further await you!” as she ran off and towards Cinder’s room. Cinder smiled, as she looked at a puddle of her load on the floor, with her parasites in it, and knows how much fun she’ll have.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The first real character progression chapter! As you just figured out, Character Progression chapters will be shorter, and involve an instance of sex! Anyways, this is the end of Cinder’s Parasite Progression! She now has a new power that will play a large role in the future! Anyways, there is the end of this chapter, and now we’re going to have one more chapter, than the new story idea, and then a new agenda!**


	8. The Aquatic Denizens

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! The last installment of the massive chapter post that story has had! This one will involve a mix of two races, the Nagas and the Sea Elves! Anyways, this will be about Alyxin and gaining more followers! This will involve some more magic, and convincing, and of course...Sex! Anyways, enough of this banter, let’s get on with the meaty, juicy, sexy fun that will ensure! ;D**

 

With it being a new day, Alyxin woke up early in the morning, as she was enjoying a simple stroll through her kingdom, in just her leathers. She decided to explore her land more, and went behind her kingdom to see what would be there. To her surprise, she found a beach behind her kingdom, and out several miles, was a thick, black dense fog. She knew she was hidden from all fronts, but having a sea front mobile base was also in her favor. But, as she was looking around, she noticed movement in the water, and walked up to the shoreline. She was curious on who was visiting her, but the more important reason...Were they allies or enemies.

 

Once she was a few feet away from the water, the movement vanished, as she looked around. She saw nothing, but then, out of nowhere, nagas of various sizes erupted from the water, and slithered around, circling around Alyxin, as she noticed the heads of sea elves peaking out of the water. She looked around, seeing at least one hundred nagas, armed with bows, and spears, all ready to strike at Alyxin. She wasn’t scared at all, as she heard a voice say “Stand down brothers and sisters.” as two female nagas, one being tall, and having dark blue scales, but green eyes, and the other being smaller, with bright green scales, and blue eyes. The dark blue scaled one had a more humanoid appearance, having dark brown skin, with blue streaks in it, while the other one appeared more like a sea elf.

 

The blue naga said “Greetings land walker. I am Elena Vigil, and this is my sister, Lament Vigil. Our sanctuary and haven was destroyed by the Grand Alliance of Heroes, and we hope that we can stay on your land safely.” as Alyxin can’t believe her luck. Alyxin says “I’m Lady Alyxin. And this is my kingdom. You say the Grand Alliance destroyed your home?” as Lament Vigil says “They came in at night, and killed our soldiers, destroyed our home. We were forced to flee. We found your plot of sea, and it would be perfect for a new kingdom, if you allow us to build.” as Alyxin looks at them, the nagas, the sea elves, and the several large war krakens out further in the sea. Alyxin says “Elena, Lament. I will offer you this. You’re not on good terms with the Grand Alliance...And I plan to destroy them. If you two serve me...I will promise that you and your kind will be the true rulers of the sea.” as they looked at each other, and were discussing privately.

 

Alyxin was patiently waiting, as she noticed Elena and Lament constantly looking back at her, before discussing again. Elena walked forward and said “Lady Alyxin...We accept your offer with open arms. But, might we ask for something in return?” as Alyxin smiled. Alyxin said “Depends on the offer, but I will do anything with open arms, to allies and troops of my order.” as Elena and Lament both sighed in relief. Lament said “Lady Alyxin, our land was destroyed, our home ruined, our nesting grounds eradicated. We simply ask for you to rebuild a kingdom for us. We understand it might take a lot of your resources but-” as Alyxin put her hand up. She said “Let me breathe underwater, and I’ll show you what I’m capable of.” as Elena walked up to Alyxin and gave her a deep heated kiss, that was giving Alyxin the gift of water breathing. Once Elena pulled off the kiss, Alyxin felt temporary gills appear on her neck, as Elena said “Two days.” as Alyxin nodded. Alyxin quickly began to strip out of her armor and leave her weapon on the beach. 

 

Now completely naked, she slowly walks into the cool water, and then walked waist deep, shoulder deep, then completely submerged herself. Elena and Lament slowly followed in after Alyxin, while staying completely on the ocean floor. Elena and Lament both eyed Alyxin from behind, as they both enjoyed what they saw. As they were walking, Alyxin saw the war krakens above her, followed by the countless decayed corpses on the ocean floor. Alyxin channeled her powerful Shadowflame through her veins, and immediately send the fire into the corpses, as the fire brought them to life. Elena and Lament both went wide eyed from seeing that, as there was an army of corpses in front of Alyxin.

 

Alyxin said perfectly, as both Elena and Lament felt a surge of power in their veins, “You can control these husks. And you have my full permission to rebuild an underwater kingdom.” as Lament and Elena both hiss in excitement. They immediately send all the husks of power to begin building at a rapid pace, as they do so and begin construction. They both then wrap around Alyxin tightly, while they both deeply kiss her. Alyxin smiles and happily returns the deep kiss, as she wraps her arms around them, and pulls them close as well, and loves the kiss. It doesn’t take long for either of them to prod their reptilian shafts against Alyxin’s folds. Lament said “I produce the eggs.” and Elena said “I fertilize them. We’re blood sisters and bond sisters.” as Lament slowly thrusts inside of Alyxin’s slit, and so does Elena.

 

Alyxin moans out loudly and lustfully from all they’re doing to her, as she looks at both of them, and says “O-Once the eggs are fertilized...You’re taking them out.” as they both nod, and gently bite into her neck. She moaned out even more, loving it all, as they both began to thrust deeply and tenderly into her, gently spreading her inner walls as well. Elena and Lament both loved how Alyxin felt around their shafts, as they began to roughly thrust into Alyxin, with enough fervor that they both easily penetrate into Alyxin’s womb. Elena quickly began to spurt out ropes of pre into Alyxin’s womb, that would function as a muscle relaxant that would allow Alyxin to hold even more eggs. Alyxin was in total bliss, loving it all, as both Elena and Lament both loved it all, as the sheer feeling of Alyxin was intoxicating to them both.

 

Alyxin squirmed from feeling of Elena’s pre shooting into her womb, as it felt unusually slimey and sticky, but she also felt it start to absorb into her womb, instead of pile up inside of her. She decided not to question it at all, and instead let them do what they needed to do. They both bite tenderly into Alyxin’s neck, as the taste of Alyxin’s fiery blood makes them go into a frenzy of sorts. They both begin to thrust roughly and deeply into Alyxin with enough vigor and fervor that when Alyxin looked down, she saw an outline of both their shafts in her. She was surprised by how hard and deep and fast they were both thrusting into her, as that was enough to make her moan out more and more, as well as getting more wet from the pleasure they offer.

 

Elena and Lament both hissed seductively into Alyxin’s neck, as they wrapped tighter around Alyxin, so she had trouble moving. All Alyxin could do now was let them have their way with her, as she felt how close she was to her own climax. Lament and Elena were both close to their orgasms as well, as they were grunting and hissing during their thrusting. Eventually, Alyxin caved into her pleasure, and moaned out in pure lust and was ready to reach her orgasm. In seconds, Alyxin sprayed her juices all over Lament and Elena’s shafts, as they both tasted Alyxin’s juices in the water.

 

They both hiss out loudly in pleasure as Lament hissed out louder, which was followed by a very rigid object moving through Lament’s shaft. Alyxin knew it was her eggs, which felt like they were the size of apples. But Alyxin felt the eggs, one by one, going into her relaxed womb, as she was groaning out softly. The eggs went in easily, and Alyxin didn’t start bulging out until she felt at least fifteen eggs inside of her, due to the pre from Elena. Lament was groaning out in pleasure, as more and more eggs kept coming out of her, showing just how behind on breeding seasons she was. Eventually, Lament was groaning in pleasure and some pain, as the last egg was firmly planted within Alyxin, making her look a staggering eight months pregnant.

 

Elena smirked as she hissed out loudly in pleasure and began to shoot rope after rope after rope of hot, thick, sticky, fertilizing seed deep into Alyxin’s womb. Alyxin moaned out loudly from feeling the fertilizing seed beginning to flood deep into her womb, as she shook in their grasp, loving the feeling of being filled by both sperm and eggs. But there was something else to Elena’s sperm. Once the eggs were properly fertilized, they grew in size, making the eight month pregnant Alyxin, now appear sixteen months pregnant, as she groaned from the sudden size change. Before both of their biological seals could be inserted into Alyx, they pulled out quickly, as their seals shot out of their shafts, and floated harmlessly into the water.

 

Alyxin panted a bit, as she has never experienced the sudden change of eggs in such a short time span. She looked between both of them, as they were wrapped firmly around her still, and nuzzled cutely into the crook of her neck, on both her left and right side. Deciding to rest with them, as Elena’s gift gave her the ability to breath underwater for two days, she leans back on the seafloor with them, and closes her eyes, while letting them both cuddle with her. She doesn’t fall asleep just yet, as she smiles widely, loving the ability her influence has on others, as she contemplates what she needs to do. She knows she has to recruit the harpies, she knows she has to visit an old dwarven ally, she needs to conquer small cities along the outer edges, and more. She’ll need to work keen and effectively as well. Knowing just how to do so, she finally decides to close her eyes and rest, knowing she can rely on her generals to work with her till their dying breath.

  
**And here we have it! The final post of the entire Dark and Twisted Desires mega post! I hope you all love what has happened so far! And trust me...There** **_WILL_ ** **be more to come with this story! Now be on the look out for another story post in a brand new setting! Until next time everyone! And watch out for the secret updates that this story will always bring up! <3**


	9. The Spider Queen

**You know what time it is my lovely readers! It’s time to get Dark and Twisted with lustful desires and ill mannered ideas! Don’t think I forgot about this story, as here comes an evil chapter! Also, this will be a mild manner warning for all you arachnophobes out there. This chapter will involve the usage of spiders, but not just any spiders. We’re going to have spiders ranging from the size of poodles, to the size of semi-trailers. This is just to give some author insight before the actually story comes along. But yes, oviposition will be brought up in this chapter as well. Anyways! Enough banter! On with the show!**

 

After returning to her throne on the land, with all of her army training to be stronger and act upon Alyxin’s word. Alyxin, sitting on her throne, waits as she had been offered a council with Tsiyah, the Queen of Spiders. Being in her royal regalia, which was a black and red robe, with armored breastplate and arms, while wearing her black fire crown, she waits patiently. With her, is her daughter, Cinder, who says “Mother, are you sure we can trust this Tsiyah woman? The Spider Queen is very evil.” as Alyxin laughed. Alyxin replied “My little Cinder...You’re speaking to the Overlord of Shadowflame. Also, even if she doesn’t accept our offer, she will be fighting on two fronts. Against the Grand Alliance of Heroes, and us. And we will crush her like the bug she is, that is...If she rejects our offer.” as Cinder is smiling evilly, loving when her mother shows her powerful side.

 

Just on queue, the doors to Alyxin’s massive kingdom were kicked open to a massive horde of spiders of various sizes, with the queen of spiders, Tsiyah, walking through the horde. Tsiyah stood tall, at ten feet even, had silver eyes, silver hair, and a royal silver dress, but was very dangerous. Tsiyah, in her heels that clicked against the ground, walked up to Alyxin, and said “So...You’re the woman who requested a council with me. So speak woman.” as Cinder drew her weapons, and wasn’t too pleased. Alyxin said “Calm down my daughter. We’re here on peaceful terms...For now.” as the doors seal with Shadowflame. Tsiyah looks behind her, then draws a intricate spider bone bow, and fires a quick arrow at Alyxin.

 

As the arrow flies through the air, the moment it’s about to hit Alyxin square between the eyes, she grabs it, and burns it to nothing. Alyxin said “We are here to discuss, not wage war. Come now Tsiyah, I will speak with you privately, in my royal chambers.” as Alyxin opens a Hell Rift in front of Tsiyah and herself, then walks through. Tsiyah, looking at the rift in front of her, reluctantly walks through it, as she appears in Alyxin’s bedchambers, at a table, with cups of tea at the ready. Alyxin, already sitting down, and pouring herself some tea, offers the seat across from her. Tsiyah sits down, and Alyxin pours the tea over for Tsiyah, as she recognizes the tea as Sanguine Floral Tea, her favorite. 

 

Tsiyah grabs it, and silently sips it, then says “Lady Alyxin...You requested a council with me. I am here, what is it you wish to speak about?” as Tsiyah kept sipping. Alyxin took a sip as well, and looked fine, which shocked Tsiyah, since Sanguine Floral Tea was highly lethal to humans, one sip and they die on the spot. Alyxin finishes her entire cup in seconds, and says “You have great taste in tea, but anyways...I’m here to topple the Grand Alliance of Heroes. In ten to fifteen years...I will have an army great enough to end them with ease. I only wish for you to bend your knee in service to me. You will be one of my many generals, you’ll gain land in the end, and you’ll regain what you’ve lost and more.” as Tsiyah growled. She said “I will never bend my knee to anyone.” as Alyxin knew that Tsiyah’s tone was final. Alyxin put her cup down and said “Well...Then you’re fighting a war on two fronts. If you are not with me, then you’re against me. And my shadowfire knows no mercy.” as Alyxin put an orb of Shadowfire, on the table. Tsiyah knew she couldn’t fight two wars, and sighed. Tsiyah said “I will bend the knee.” as Tsiyah stands up, just to kneel. 

 

Alyxin smiles, and summons her claymore, and gently taps both of Tsiyah’s shoulders. She then says “Raise General Tsiyah, my spy and scout commander.” as Tsiyah stands, and feels Alyxin’s brand burn onto her, but let her tap into more power. Alyxin says “Tsiyah, you can now use my power, to make Shadowflame Spiders. At your command.” as Tsiyah smiled widely. Alyxin snapped her fingers, as the tea and everything vanished. Alyxin said “Join me in the bed Tsiyah, you can use me to make the first Shadowflame Spider eggs.” as Alyxin strips out of her gown, and stands naked, then goes to the bed. Tsiyah smiles widely, and evilly, and quickly strips out of her attire, and stands at attention, with a large twenty inch erect five inch thick ovipositor, that was translucent gray.

 

Alyxin lays on the bed, as Tsiyah lunges at her, and pins her down. Once there, Tsiyah unfolds her eight spider arms that form a carapace armor on her back, in human form, as they begin to feel all of Alyxin’s body. Tsiyah produces a strong web, and binds Alyxin’s legs together, her arms together, and flips her on her back, and ties her arms to her back. Tsiyah said “We will make a strong, healthy brood. I will remove them eggs from you, since my brood loves living hosts as their incubators to use as nutrients, housing, and food.” as Tsiyah gently grinds her thick ovipositor against Alyxin’s slit. “They especially love a woman’s womb…” Tsiyah continued, and thrusted in deeply, but tenderly, wanting to give pleasure to Alyxin, even in her bound state.

 

Alyxin moaned out softly, as Tsiyah gently thrusted in and out of Alyxin, while leaning down to gently kiss and even bite at Alyxin’s neck, especially to drain some blood. Tsiyah hissed softly, “That is some very delectable blood...It would be wrong to drain it all at once...But with this blood...Our brood will be stronger than ever.” as Tsiyah continued her deep and tender thrusts into Alyxin’s slit, and even cervix. Tsiyah’s ovipositor quickly produced a sickly liquid, that allowed her to penetrate easily into Alyxin’s womb with no issues at all. Once inside her womb, Tsiyah quickly began to thrust into Alyxin with a newfound vigor, as her thrusts hard and deep into Alyxin.

 

This notion made Alyxin groan and moan out in pleasure as Tsiyah was thrusting harder and harder, even going as far as hissing out in pleasure.Tsiyah loved how Alyxin’s slit and womb felt around her ovipositor, as the spider appendages present on her began to feel and caress all of Alyxin’s hot body. Tsiyah more than loved how Alyxin felt, and Tsiyah even knew that with Alyxin’s pure and unrivaled power, that her brood would be the strongest breed of spiders. All Tsiyah had to do was make sure Alyxin fulfilled her part of the bargain, and let her power infuse with her future brood. The sheer thought of an empowered Shadowflame brood of spiders filled Tsiyah with glee, as her thrusts got much harder and faster, as she made sure her thrusts were entirely in the womb of Alyxin. She even managed to enlarge her shaft, so that it fit perfectly inside of Alyxin’s slit. Before she even knew it, Tsiyah was coming in on her climax and knew that she would need to deposit her eggs now.

 

Tsiyah suddenly hissed out loudly, as Alyxin finally felt her ovipositor scrunch up and firmly lock within her womb. Alyxin knew what this meant, as she suddenly felt something moving through Tsiyah’s ovipositor. She felt the round apple sized objects pushing into her womb. Never having real eggs planted into her, Alyxin held a vigil face, as she felt the eggs being forced inside of her, and plopping in, as one after another came in, slowly growing the bulge present in her womb that was visible. Alyxin leaned her head up to see that the bulge was growing at a steady pace, as she felt herself expanding to compensate for all the eggs. Tsiyah had a crazed grin on her face, loving seeing Alyxin hold her brood of eggs.

 

The bulge kept growing, as Alyxin’s body was bulging out to hold even more eggs. It started off with her looking a couple months pregnant, but then went to six months pregnant, then two twelve, and then finally ending at twenty seven months pregnant, in sheer size. Tsiyah actually panted heavily in pleasure, as she looked at Alyxin with wide eyes. She said softly “W-Well my queen...Make our brood terrifying.” as Alyxin smiled widely and burst into pure shadowflame, specifically in her womb to infuse the eggs. Tsiyah scrambled back as she saw the fire in Alyxin’s womb, which also made her panic just slightly. Tsiyah knew she had to trust Alyxin, as this could’ve been a trial for her.

 

In moments, seeing that she caught on quite quickly, Alyxin’s shadowflame died out, as her bulge had a subtle black and purple glow to it. Alyxin said “The deed is done, your brood is now imbued with my shadowflame. Now, you best extract them, as I am not a living incubator. I know your brood eats their incubators.” as Tsiyah nods, and makes an intricate web and slides it up Alyxin’s womanhood and into her womb carefully. Tsiyah then began to use her magic to expand the webbing out to grab and attach to every single egg within Alyxin’s womb, and then pull the web out, and pulling out all the eggs with it. Alyxin grunted a little as she felt all the eggs leaving her womb, but also saw that eggs were pulsing with the same energy she had. Tsiyah had never seen anything like this, as she looked up at Alyxin with evil eyes, followed by a sinister smirk.

 

Tsiyah quickly held all the eggs in her hands, as she webbed them all up so they were nice and secured as she then looked at Alyxin and said “I thank you greatly for the gift.” as Alyxin lays back on her bed, just to rest. She knew she would continue to do more for her kingdom, and overall, her end goal of controlling this petty realm. She slowly drifted into a deep sleep and let Tsiyah do what she had to do, as she said softly “Overlord Alyxin, may I inhabit a cave if I see fit?” as Alyxin nodded in her sleep, which made Tsiyah smile widely. Tsiyah then took the eggs and made her way into the forest to take up her sanctuary and give her brood a nice brand new home.

 

**And here we have it everyone! Another chapter for Dark and Twisted Desires! I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will involve a bit of a break from all the smut, as we’re introducing someone brand new! We’re bringing in an ordinary adventurer, an of course, Alyxin here. And guess what everyone? There’s gonna be a fight scene too! So the next chapter might be a little bit on the short side, but anyways! I do hope you all enjoyed the story and can’t wait for the next installment >;)**


	10. The Brawler

**And here we have it everyone! Another chapter for Dark and Twisted Desires! This time, we’re gonna have a fight scene coming about! It is going to be against two women, one of which being our main baddie Alyxin, and another, who looks oddly similar to Alyxin, but isn’t Alyxin! Anyways, let’s get on with the real story! This will be quite the fight scene too, as we are now going to see the real deal of Alyxin’s strength too! Anyways, I’ll stop my banter now!**

 

Outside the infamous Black Forest, a lone brawler, with short red hair, red leathers, and enchanted gauntlets is busy fighting skeletons and being strong, but agile. Using them as training dummies, the brawler continues to break and kill skeletons. But, this training didn’t go unnoticed, as Alyxin was watching the brawler, and sensed potential within her. Deciding to send in Darius, Alyxin watches, and wonders just how skilled this brawler is. If this brawler can harm Darius in any way mean, then she would come in and challenge. Hoping for the latter, she watches through a viewing glass and simply waits.

 

Outside the Black Forest, the brawler, who simply goes by Ali, just killed another skeleton, as she cracks her knuckles. She says to herself “Come on...Where’s the necromancer that summons all these bastards. I need better training if I ever wish to make it into The Grand Alliance of Heroes.” as she crushes a skull beneath her armored foot. On queue, Darius comes charging out, swinging wildly and cutting trees down in his enraged wake. Being infused with Shadowflame, to make him stronger, faster, agile, and dangerous, leapt up a few feet, only to come slamming down, and leave a massive crater. Ali was able to dodge the attack, as she got close enough, and with one empowered punch, turning her hand to stone, she launched Darius’s head clean off his shoulders, and with enough force to make his head appear in Alyxin’s throne room.

 

Alyxin saw the potential within this woman, as she teleported in a torrent of Shadowflame, and appeared right before Ali, fully armored, except for her head, so Ali could see her adversary. Ali said “Huh, so you must be the necromancer of the area, a shame...Your best warrior was easily toppled.” as Alyxin smirked. She said “You killed my right hand. It’s going to take weeks to reanimate him…” as Darius easily reforms in seconds, as Alyxin was being sarcastic. Alyxin said “Head home Darius, I’ll handle this.” as the large skeleton left slowly. Alyxin says “You have potential young one...Go on...Strike me with as much as you have. See if you can drop this necromancer in one blow.” as Ali knew that Alyxin wasn’t a necromancer, but accepted her taunt.

 

Ali cracked her knuckles, and in a flash, she appeared right before Alyxin, and hit her square in the face, full force, with enough to uproot some trees behind her...But Alyxin still stood, without any harm done to her. Ali was surprised, as she leapt back only to charge once more, and this time punch Alyxin again, but grab her, throw her up into the air, leap up, throw her back down, and then slam down on top of her. Alyxin simply kicked Ali off her, as Ali was shocked. Ali stood there, unsure of why her powerful attacks weren’t hurting Alyxin. Alyxin saw this and said “Let me guess...The Grand Alliance of Heroes says that’s your full power. I sense more to you. Here, I’ll tell you my attack, so you can block it. Simple punch to the chest.” as Alyxin walked up to Ali, who held a defensive arm cross over her chest. Wondering if she was bluffing, but still followed through with it.

 

Once Alyxin was close, she pulled her arm back, and sent it right into Ali’s chest, who was sent flying back and hitting a boulder, caving it in, as she coughed up blood. Ali hit the ground, as she got up, with ribs poking out of her armor, as she never expected such a powerful punch, something that surpassed the greatest of heroes. She limps up to Alyxin, who is watching, as Alyxin notices that Ali’s right arm is being coated in thick heavy boulders. She says “I...Won’t….Fall...I...Will...Kill...You.” as Ali is right up to Alyxin. Ali places her hand on Alyxin’s shoulder, using her as leverage, and with the last of her stamina, she punches Alyxin, with enough force...To move her back one inch.

 

After that punch, Ali falls to the ground, and onto her back. She says weakly, “Burtha...I’m sorry…” as she lets out the last breath of her life. Alyxin puts her hand to Ali’s chest, as a gentle coat of Shadowflame covers Ali’s body, and in an instance, Ali is entirely healed and brought back to life. Ali gasps to life, as she looks around, and sees Alyxin, just sitting down next to her. Alyxin said “The Grand Alliance of Heroes limits your power. Only letting you use what is reasonable for someone not of the military. I can change that, if you’re willing to listen. Afterall, I just brought you to life.” as Ali looked at herself, and nodded, showing she’ll listen.

 

Alyxin said “Join me. I can give you power to rival the gods...I can let you fight with all your strength. I can grant you power to level mountains...If wish to join my cause. I will let you feel power that’ll rival the strongest heroes, and surpass them.” as Ali thought it was all a bluff, but after what caused her to die, she looked at Alyxin. Ali said “You know what...I agree. I’m sick of having to limit my potential. I want more...I need more...I crave more! But...I want to make my beloved happy...What can you do, to allow me to fight with you.” as Alyxin smiled. Alyxin replied “Well, what does your beloved do? My army needs many more capable bodies to help.” as Ali replied “Tailor. She’s one of the best tailors in all of Zaradin, but not the best.” as Alyxin nodded.

 

Alyxin said “Do you mind taking me to her? I can give you both a very well example of what you will expect by joining me.” as Ali holds out a runestone. She gently places her hand on Alyxin, as they both are immediately teleported to the main kingdom, Allegiance Hold, and in the market quarter of the place, near a large home, but in the bad part of the kingdom. Ali gently opens the door and lets Alyxin in first, then walks in after her. Seeing the home is well made, Ali says “Burtha! I’m home!” as an Aijo walks through the door. Alyxin sees that the Aijo woman, is a large, curvaceous bear. Burtha walks up to Ali, and gives her a big hug, and kisses her heatedly.

 

Burtha saw Alyxin, who looked like a normal adventurer, only to her eyes. Burtha said “Who is your friend Ali?” as Ali replied “This is Alyxin. She gave me a good offer, and wishes to tell you it too.” as Burtha looked a bit skeptical. Alyxin said “I will be simple. I can provide you, Miss Burtha, with unlimited supplies of the finest cloth, needles of the sharpest and strongest type, threat that will never tear or break, everything...Even provide better rights. Make it where you don’t live in the rundown, smaller, bad part of the kingdom. I will give you the true respect you need. And if you don’t believe me.” as she snaps her fingers. And on queue, out came several large containers. Alyxin cracked open one of the boxes, and out came bundles of Empress Silk, the finest and most highly sought after cloth on the market. Then Alyxin cracked open another crate, showing Dragonsteel Needles, as Burtha was wide eyed.

 

Alyxin said “Will you join me? Burtha and Ali?” as Burtha felt the cloth, and inspected the needles, as they were real and not fake. Burtha looked at Ali, and Ali looked back. Burtha said “What will you promise us Alyxin?” as Alyxin smiled. “Miss Burtha, Miss Ali, I promise you power, safety, everything. You will be respected once the time comes. And you will be strong, stronger than the greatest heroes.” as Ali nodded at Burtha. Ali replied “It is true. She has more power than I’ve ever seen, and I cannot believe my eyes. I think we should agree with her and follow her.” as Burtha looks at Ali and kisses her softly.

 

Burtha then says “Am I allowed to work here still? Or do I need to relocate?” as Alyxin replied “You may continue to work, but when the time comes, you will be safely extracted, and sheltered until an event is over. But, if I call upon you, I will summon you.” as Burtha nods. She then replies, putting her paw out, for Alyxin to shake. Alyxin gently grabs Burtha’s paw and shakes it. “You have our word Alyxin. We will work for you.” as a small crest appears on Burtha’s paw. Alyxin smiles and nods, as she immediately burns in fire, and vanishes, leaving an ornate crest in both of their possession.

 

Upon returning to her kingdom, she sits in her throne, fully armored, as she pulls up her magic mirror, and inspects her forest and Kingdom. What she finds shocks her, as she gets an evil grin on her face. She sees a band of minotaurs resting near the entrance, and a Nephilim is flying around the mountains in her kingdom to the southwest. She smirks, seeing possible allies within them, and rests for now, seeing that those two have no place to go. She does keep an eye on the Nephilim, as that peaks her curiosity the most.

 

**And here we have it everyone! Another chapter for Dark and Twisted Desires! I hope you all enjoyed it as it was a minor filler to put in between stories! Quick tidbit, there will be an update chapter to another story, and then the Overwatch story will get its chapter, or similar. I do apologize for the gap between posts, college and what not. I will work as much as I can!**


	11. Two Halves

**Here we are again my lovely viewers! We’re revisiting Dark and Twisted Desires again! We’re gonna aim for a double post! So, we’re going to have the Nephilim chapter first, then the minotaur chapter! Be warned! One chapter will have more story and less sex, while the other will have less story and more sex! Anyways! Enough of that! Let’s get on with the chapter!**

 

Deciding to set her eyes on the real prize, Alyxin looks into her magic mirror and puts her eyes on the Nephilim. Seeing the half angel half demon soaring above her mountain, with one angelic wing, one demon wing, two horns and a halo, Alyxin smiled. She said to herself “A Nephilim... I can gladly convert him to the dark side of my power...And he’ll be a very worthy adversary. Let’s pay the little half-born a visit.” as Alyx armors herself, and disappears in a torrent of shadowflame. Knowing this will be a difficult, but easy battle, Alyxin knows that her best friend will be to fight with all of her strength, to end the fight quickly, despite wanting to toy with her new friend.

 

The Nephilim, Xalas, being ten feet tall of nothing but armor clad and muscle, sees Alyxin’s minions and cleaves them with an angelic sword, and demonic axe. He says “Gods...These beings have so much power, but are so weak...Where is their leader...Maybe they’ll provide me with a proper fight. I grow tired of lesser beings.” as Alyxin appeared in a shadowflame maelstrom behind Xalas, who leapt back from the sheer power and took a defensive stance. He saw the heavily armored woman, with her black metal, serrated claymore at the ready. He sensed too much power for a mortal to possess, and knew that she had to have some sort of deal or contract with the Dark Gods, but couldn’t place his fingers on it.

 

Seeing he was analyzing her, Alyxin took this chance and swung a blade of shadowflame at Xalas, and because he was distracted, he took the full brunt of the attack, and stumbled back and felt the shadowflame sear into his flesh and taint it. He gets up, as he did withstand most of the blow and said “Quite the blow you have there. But you’ll never stop the might of Xalas!” as he was immediately hit with another arc of shadowflame, and stumbled over. He then got up, visibly pissed off, and charged back at Alyxin, and began to swing wildly, with very precise and aggressive blows.

 

Alyxin yawned, as she easily parried or blocked every attack, and that only drove Xalas to more of his anger, as he started to embrace his demon side, and grow with ferocity. Alyxin smirked, as she knew making him mad will make him sloppy, as she decides to finally fight back. She parries an attack thrown by his angelic sword, and flings it off the mountain. Xalas stands there shocked, as Alyxin thrusted her sword firmly into his gut, and makes him fall to his knees, as she then ripped the blade out from his side.

 

Coughing up sickly colored blood, he gets up and kicks Alyxin’s leg, making her stumble, as he grabs his axe and hits her hard, cleaving upwards. He quickly puts his hand out, as his angelic sword comes flying back into his hand, and he looks at Alyxin on the ground, arms and legs spread. He walks over to Alyxin, and doesn’t sense any life in her and said “This overlord was that weak? Gods...I can fight anyone! And no one can stop me!” as Alyxin grabs his leg, and holds him up, and throws into a rock, and caves him in. Alyxin says “You’re far from strong. But you’re far from weak. I can make you stronger, but you need to accept my offer.” as Xalas swiped Alyxin’s legs from beneath her, only to see his kick go through her legs. He was shocked to witness that fully, as she firmly kicked him into the rock again.

 

He gets up, as he throws his angelic sword into the ground, and embraces the demon, what Alyxin wanted. He charged head first at her, and dragged the axe across the ground and when he was close...He swung will the full force of the axe, and expected to cleave Alyxin in two. He was proven wrong, more than wrong. The axe embedded right into Alyxin’s side, but instead of injuring her, she turned her arm demonic, and shattered the axe right before him. Throwing her claymore aside, she gave Xalas a firm uppercut with her demonic arm, propelling him into the air. Before he was able to get out of her grasp, Alyxin grabbed him by the ankle, swung him around a little, and them slammed him down into the mountain.

 

Xalas went sailing deep into the mountain, and fell on a ridge before falling into a large pool of shade lava. Xalas profusely vomited his sickly blood into the ebon lava. Alyxin came plummeting down, and stomped her foot into his chest, but he held her foot back from stomping him to death. He said weakly “I-I yield...I yield. Please...Spare me.” as Alyxin stomped her foot into his hands, shattering both of them. He cried out in pain, as he laid there, defeated, but instead of Alyxin killing him, she grabbed his wrist and sprouted wings of fire. She then flew up out of the newly formed volcano, and placed him on a ridge.

 

She put a warming coat of healing fire over him, as all of his wounds were healed, and he stood upright, and looked at himself, and saw no wounds. Alyxin said “I’m Alyxin Hellfury. High Overlord of Hellfury Spire. And soon to be Overlord of Zaradin. I can offer you a place in my growing army, but know this...Once you are loyal to me. You will die for me. You will fight for me. Anything you will do...Is for me. I will grant you strength, power, everything, but you are loyal to me. Understood?” as Xalas couldn’t believe it, despite being nearly killed by the woman who didn’t even break a sweat. He goes down to one knee, and says “I...The Nephilim, Xalas the Unborn, willingly swear my allegiance to you, Overlord Alyxin.” as Alyxin grabs her sword, and gently taps both of his shoulders, and he feels the crest burn into him.

 

Holding the burn spot, Alyxin smiles and says “Welcome to my army.” as Xalas stood upright, and closed his eyes, embracing the demon and throwing away the angel. Feeling himself stand at ten feet tall still, he hunches over, his armor fusing with his flesh, his skin darkening, his armor bubbling, his axe looking truly demonic. He leans back and roars out in demonic power, as he feels himself get infused with shadowflame, and get much stronger. Alyxin smiles, as she looks at him. She says “Lay down on your back Xalas. You’ll be given your reward for embracing my power.” as Xalas nodded, and laid down on his back. 

 

Alyxin looked at his groin plate, and swiped her hand, exposing the newly formed demonic shaft, that was spear tipped, ribbed, and easily fifteen inches soft and six inches wide. He looked at Alyxin and wondered what she wanted, but didn’t say anything, as she immediately burned her armor away. Xalas stared at Alyxin’s firm, naked, body, as he gained erectness in moments, being eighteen inches erect. Xalas watches Alyxin’s movements keenly, as she slides the tip of his shaft into her warm, inviting, tight womanood. He didn’t expect it to feel so...Divine, as he gently placed his hands on her hips, and slowly began to bounce her on his new member.

 

Alyxin normally would be mad for someone to touch her without asking, but she decides to let it slide for this one instance, as she continues to slowly, yet deeply bounce on Xalas’ shaft, letting the spear tip pierce her cervix and enter her womb. Xalas groaned softly in pure bliss, as Alyxin gently increased the heat of her inner walls, making Xalas start groaning more. He never expected for a woman’s sex to feel so blissful and warm and inviting, as he leaned back, actually struggling to hold back his newly demonic essence. Xalas quickly closed his eyes and let Alyxin do all the work, as she smirked, seeing she had him in her grasp and won’t let go. It wasn’t long until Xalas groaned lustfully and sent the first rope of pre into her womb, and giving Alyxin a subtle glowing bulge, from one rope.

 

Alyxin leaned down, her lips inches from his, and said “Let me feel your demonic seed inside of me.” as the tone of Alyxin’s voice, being soft, yet powerful, is too much for Xalas to handle. With one firm pull, he hilts himself down to the base of his new shaft, and grunts loudly. Shortly after, he reached his climax, and out from his tip came glowing red seed, flooding Alyxin’s womb, and not even making her make a sound in pleasure, showing this is what he gets for pleasing her in her long battle. His essence from his shaft flooded into Alyxin’s womb, making her bulge out rapidly, as well as increase the intensity of the glow. He savored in the feeling of Alyxin’s womanhood, loving every aspect of it, and happily filling her until he couldn’t anymore.

 

Alyxin smiled, seeing that she had quite the bulge, of fifteen months, easily, as she pulls herself off of Xalas. She says sternly, “Clean yourself up, I have another task at hand, you will head to the keep and train.” as Xalas nodded. Alyxin burned herself in shadowflame, cleansing herself and appearing normal and armored once more. Xalas rearmored himself, and headed to the kingdom, as he finally saw the evil castle. Alyxin had plans still, being full cleaned, she will be visiting the minotaur camp that has taken root outside her forest.

 

**And here you all go! The first of the infamous double post! Following shortly after this one will be the minotaur chapter! Be warned! The agenda given from the previous story, Heroes of the Armor, will start after the second post for Dark and Twisted Desires! Get ready for the next post coming soon!**


	12. The War Camp

**And here we go! The next chapter with Dark and Twisted Desires! In story time, this happens five minutes after the previous encounter, so Alyxin is going right from pleasure to another encounter. This time though, there will be less fighting and more sex. And because of this, the length of the post might be a little shorter, but nonetheless! We’ll get right into it. Anyways, enough banter, let’s get right into Alyxin’s next encounter!**

 

After leaving from Xalas and moving to the outskirts of her forest, she looks at the minotaur camp. Staying masked in the shadows, she sees that the entire minotaur camp, is solely of females, but what catches her eye is the fact that all the minotaurs, are solely female, and are very well equipped beneath their loincloths. Alyxin simply remained hidden in the shadows, looking for the warleader and trying to figure out who the warleader was. Just on queue, and to her surprise, she saw the warlord, wearing very scantily plate armor. Her massive breasts were barely covered by her “breastplate” and the same can be said about her leggings, as a majority of her body was exposed. (Female Korean MMORPG Armor in a nutshell)

 

The minotaur warleader, Kiama Singlepelt, said “Ladies. We’ve been kicked out of encampments for the last time from that bloody Grand Alliance of Heroes. We lost our land for them to expand. But enough is enough! We need to stand our ground and claim what is ours!” as Alyxin walks out, clapping her armored hands together. The entire camp went on the offensive as they all charged at Alyxin, but with one flick of her wrist, she knocked the entire camp on their backs in seconds, except for Kiama. She said “A powerful strong woman. You must be with the Grand Alliance of Heroes...Here to revoke us of our newly formed land.” as Alyxin shook her head. She replied “Stay as long as you wish. I have the same feeling towards the Grand Alliance of Heroes. In fact...I’m trying to topple them. I could give a long and detailed speech...But that’s something a hero would do. Let me show you, what I can do, with given time.” as Alyxin holds up a magic viewing portal.

 

Kiama walked up to Alyxin, signalling for her camp to stay on the defensive, as she takes the portal from Alyxin. Kiama looked into the portal, and saw the Grand Alliance of Heroes toppled over, all the heroes either dead or enslaved, her own personal kingdom, with personalized sex slaves, and everything else. Kiama handed the portal to her clan, as they all got to see the world where they are the ones in power. Kiama said “What will it take...For us to ensure that victory, that future. Woman, tell us. What will it take. We want that future. We want to have this for us. We’ve been neglected far too long and-” as Alyxin put her finger to Kiama’s lips. She simply said “I can ensure this and more. As long as you swear your loyalty to me and join me. Die for me, live for me, breath for me. Follow that, and you’ll get that and more.” as Kiama looked at her entire clan. She said sternly “Clan Singlepelt. Do you wish to follow this woman into battle and lead a life that will be proper for us? Give me a loud uproar if so!” as her entire clan gave a loud uproar.

 

Kiama looked toward Alyxin and said “I think that’s a valid answer for you.” as Alyxin smiled. She replied “Clan Singlepelt. Kneel. Kneel before the High Overlord of Shadowflame, Alyxin Hellfury. Kneel and accept my crest.” as everyone from Clan Singlepelt, all kneeled in agreement. Alyxin smile. She summoned as many shadowflame claymores as there were minotaurs and knighted all of them. Once all of them were knighted, Alyxin’s crest appeared on their body, as they all stood upright. Alyxin smiled and said “I will make accommodations for you and your clan to reside properly in my kingdom. Kiama, may I speak with you privately?” as Kiama nods and walks into her magic tent, where her lover would be resting. Alyxin followed after her, and saw the pale white fur minotaur, with small horns, and a very large thick shaft underneath a barely large enough loincloth. 

 

Kiama said “That’s my mate for life, she’s very well equipped, but a heavy sleeper. What is it you need of me Alyxin?” as she smiled. Alyxin replied “Well Kiama...Yes, I know your name from the crest I gave you. Please…” as Alyxin teleports Kiama with shadowflame, and herself too, with both of them arriving on the soft silk bundle that was Kiama’s bed. Kiama was on her back, as Alyxin was on top of her. Not expecting this, Kiama just laid there, as Alyxin gently burned all of Kiama’s armor, making her naked on the bundle, as her armor appeared a few feet away, perfectly fine. Kiama then saw Alyxin strip naked, as she saw the naked firm body of a strong warrior.

 

Kiama only eyed Alyxin’s body, as she gently moved her hands down and spread Kiama’s legs, and revealed her large slit. Kiama said “W-What are you doing Alyxin?” as she didn’t even both to respond, as Alyx gently pressed her lips to Kiama’s large folds. To Kiama’s surprise, Alyxin was able to provide perfect pleasure to her, and that shocked her because Alyxin is human. Alyxin gently slid her tongue into Kiama’s slit, and using her magic, she elongated her tongue, and gently swirled her tongue all around Kiama’s inner womanhood. Kiama moaned out softly from all of it, loving it all, even letting out a soft moo, which made Kiama blush immensely. Kiama said “H-How? N-No normal human is able to pleasure so goooooooood.” as Alyxin used her tongue, and split it, so she was rubbing against all of Kiama’s inner walls.

 

Alyxin savored in the sounds of Kiama’s pleasured moans, as Kiama wanted her share of fun as well. Kiama firmly grabbed Alyxin and swapped her around, and saw Alyxin’s tiny red slit. It didn’t take Kiama long, as she wrapped her lips around Alyxin’s folds, and plunged her large cow-like tongue deep into Alyxin’s slit. Both parties began to moan blissfully into each other’s respective womanhood, but Kiama did it more. Kiama was more than impressed with Alyxin’s prowess and skill with other women, but it was soon to be proven as too much. Kiama struggled to get Alyxin pleasured, but Alyxin was pleasuring her far better than anyone, even her mate. Kiama pulled off of Alyxin’s slit and panted, letting out another loud moan of pure bliss.

 

Kiama said “O-Overlord Alyxin...H-How is that you’re pleasuring me so well, but I cannot get anything out of you, B-Barely a moan! A-Am I not that good? A-Am I too full of myself to experience the pleasure of another?” as Alyxin slowly pulled off of Kiama’s slit with a nice, subtle pop. She replied “I do receive pleasure. But not in this form. I do receive pleasure in this form, but it is from my one true mate. But the other form of pleasure I receive is seeing others do a job worthy of partaking in these lustful desires. You see Kiama...Tasks completed with haste, effieciency, and all that...Are rewarded with myself in bed with them.” as Kiama loved the sound of that.

 

Kiama hastily went back to plunging her tongue deep into Alyxin’s womanhood, savoring what she can from the powerful woman’s slit, and trying to resist the urge to finish herself. Alyxin felt just how wet Kiama was, and knew that Kiama was on the verge of climaxing. Alyxin anticipated this, as she sent her elongated split tongue to sprout and touch every single inch of Kiama. Even more, the tongue heated up, and felt perfect inside of Kiama, as that was what sent her over the edge. On queue, Alyxin pulled her head back, as Kiama let out a waterfall of her sweet womanly nectar, that drenched the pile of silk they were on. All Kiama does is lay there contently, as she looks at Alyxin, who licks some of the juices off her lips.

 

Kiama says “W-Wake up my mate please...I-I really need her throbbing member inside of me…” as Alyxin smirks. She replies “I shall wake her up, and send her into here. You have fifteen years time before anything major happens. I have some friends in dark places that I need to contact soon. The Dwarves of Nightfall Peak.” as Kiama went wide eyed. Kiama replied “T-The Nightfall Peak Dwarves?!? They’re you’re allies?” as Alyxin nods. Alyxin summons her claymore and says “Handcrafted by High Forgemaster herself. Who is on great terms with me, since I fueled their forges for eons.” as Kiama was shocked. She replied “A-Are they loyal allies?” as Alyxin laughed heartily. “More than allies.” as Alyxin armors up, and goes to Kiama’s mate. As she was leaving, a skeletal bird gave her a letter, as she gave a warm feeling over Kiama’s mate and left, as she sensed the minotaur waking up.

 

Arriving at her kingdom, with an entire map of Zaradin, as she looks at the village that is perfect to use as a stronghold. She hums to herself and looks up into the ceiling. “Harbinger of Creation. I seek insight. I seek your presence. Can you speak to me?” as she waited in silence. In that silence, a booming voice was heard,  _ “Yes my Overlord. What is it you seek?”  _ as Alyxin smiled. She replies “Oh great Harbinger, this small town. I can easily topple it, but I wish to fight in your name, for another boon. What shall I do?” as Alyxin awaited for a response.  _ “Fight by yourself. Do not bring any aid. I will provide a barrier to prevent escaping. Topple the town by yourself, and the Boon of Creation is yours.”  _ as Alyxin sensed something that made her grin. “I will...And after I claim it, I will treat you to a night you’ll never forget.” as Alyxin left to get ready.

  
**DUN DUN DUN! Here it is! The second post of the double post! I hope you all enjoyed it! I also hoped you all enjoyed the little teaser for the next post when it comes! Someone new will be entering the fray, but this time...It will be a conversion. Oh dear, I’m spoiling a little. “** Please Harbinger of Creation. Do not spoil your audience too much. Let them savor in the delight of what may happen in the future. As for you...The Harbinger’s Audience...I hope you’re loving my crusade against the petty heroes.”


	13. The Fall and the Rise

**Here we are again everyone! We’re back in the realm of Zaradin for a triple post chapter! Alyxin is going off on a little recruitment spree is the only spoiler I will tease! Since there is going to be a triple post, be warned! Things will get either gruesome, kinky, or something else! Oh, what am I doing with all this pre-story banter, let’s get on with the juicy details!**

 

After having her own stroll to the town of Skir’sha, a small town filled with aquatic and seafaring inhabitants, as it is near the coast, Alyxin is cloaked to the naked eye. She sees the town, and as she stands invisible at the front gate, she notices a fresh new human walking into town. What peaks her interest about him is the fact that he glanced her way, like he was being watched. The man shrugged it off, as he kept on walking into town, and to the tavern. He had a feeling that someone was watching him, but made it to the tavern, and entered. Alyxin knew she needed to execute every living thing there, but she knew that this warrior would serve her more than necessary.

 

The man, Wolfe Mendenhall, walks into the tavern and takes a booth seat, and looks at a map of Zaradin. While doing so, he looked around the tavern and saw all sorts of races. He saw sea-beast Aijos, sea elves, nagas, water elementals, but caught his eye the most, was an old dwarf, with skin as black as night. He saw the dwarf drinking something steaming, and decided to sit next to the dwarf. Wolfe said “What’s your story friend?” as the dwarf looked at Wolfe. He replied “Just an ol’ dwarf lad. Seen hell, been a victim of it...Abandoned by my kin, those bastards at Nightfall Peak…Following an evil lass. Or somethin’, none listen to me. I’m crazy.” as the dwarf drank more of his steaming mead. 

 

Wolfe looked at him astonished. He said “A Nightfall Peak Dwarf?!? You’re the finest smiths in all twelve realms! And evil lady? Well, my sword would like to meet her! We are in an era of peace and prosperity! There’s no such thing as evil now!” as the dwarf laughed. He said “Oh believe me lad...Without evil, there is no good. Without chaos, there is no order...This lass, when she recruited Smithmaster Amwi...She gave them power, and heat, and they went mad with power. They started making dangerous weapons...Powerful ones...And I told them they were insane. I was exiled, and here I am now...Drinking my pain away.” as he takes one long lengthy swig, just as Alyxin reveals herself to the world.

 

Before Wolfe could even respond, Alyxin stood at the gates, emitting her evil aura and simply snapped her fingers. The sky blackened and the once sunny day had turned into a starless night. Everyone in the town ran outside, only to see Alyxin standing there. She said loudly so everyone could hear, “You all will kneel...Or you all will perish.” as the entire town laughed at her, except for the dwarf and Wolfe. Seeing all of this, she merely snapped her fingers again, as the dark sky started to rain down molten fire onto the entire town. Alyxin simply watched as she saw inhabitants and buildings melt down to rubble, as the large seafaring town had been reduced to nothing but smoldering ashes...Except for Wolfe and the dwarf.

 

The dwarf looked around, seeing the wake of destruction brought out by Alyx, as he drank the rest of his mead, and threw the mug into some lava. He then grabbed two axes and yelled “YOU. EVIL. WENCH. IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? IS THIS YOUR FUTURE? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? EVERYONE DEAD EXCEPT FOR THE WORTHY? EVERYONE KNEELING DOWN TO DIE FOR YOU? IS THAT IT?” as Wolfe looked at the woman. He saw her long, flowing, fiery red hair, with streaks of black, her strong facial features, and her black eyes. In his armor, a subtle bang is heard against the groin plate, as he sighs to himself. “Why did you have to betray me…” Wolfe says to himself.

 

The dwarf charged head first to Alyxin, with axes at the ready, as Alyxin simply waited. She waited and waited and waited, knowing that her power alone would be more than enough to slay the dwarf. She even yawned, as the dwarf leapt up into the air, only for Alyxin to slap him with her gauntlet, and propel him into a burning spike, making him cough up black blood. Alyxin looked at the dwarf, then at Wolfe, who was cowering in his boots. She then walked up to Wolfe, as he put his sword and shield up, and looked silly while doing so. Once she was standing right before him, she burned away his shield, and gently took his sword from his grasp. He was impressed by how fluid and powerful her movements were, and didn’t even notice she took him by the wrist.

 

He regained his senses, and saw that she was guiding him to the dwarf and was too scared to even react. All he did was watched, as Alyxin used his own hand and wrist and sword, to end the dwarf. She then said in a soft tone, “It seems the blood of this incident is on your hands…” as Wolfe watched in shock, as Alyxin moved away, and let him see the sight of him killing someone.  Wolfe immediately stumbled back, as Alyxin looked at him, and pushed him onto his back. Hitting the ground hard, Alyxin firmly puts her armored boot on his chest and points her sword at him. She says “I would’ve killed you like the rest of this town...So weak and spineless...No one could’ve stood a---” “I WANT TO BE STRONG!” Wolfe says hastily, interrupting Alyxin.

 

Alyxin smiles, seeing the confidence to interrupt her, as she steps back, and pulls him to his feet. She says “Normally...Interruption means death, but you seek strength?” as Wolfe nods. She gently gives him a small ounce of her immense power, as he goes wide eyed and falls flat on his back from the ecstasy it gives. Alyxin laughs, as she puts her hand out for him to ground.  She says “Grab my hand...Embrace my power...Join my cause...Be the rightful force in this world of peace…” as Wolfe reached out and grabbed her hand. The moment the two hands connected, Wolfe had been infused with Alyxin’s shadowflame, being empowered by it, and marked by it.

 

Wolfe had changed physically and drastically. His once small, toned body had become massive. Once just shy of six feet tall, he is now just shy of seven feet tall. His toned body had become massive and muscled. His presence had changed from a nobody, to a fearful warrior on the battlefield. Wolfe looks down at his new body, and feels it...Unaware he is currently naked before Alyxin due to the change. He looked down at his member, that was once six inches erect, as it is now twelve inches soft, with a five inch girth, as he holds it in his hand.

 

Alyxin smiles, as she pushes him easily onto his back, and strips naked in moments. She feels up and down his body, and puts her hands on his firm chest. She says “This is quite the improvement...Wouldn’t you agree?” as Wolfe nods. He says, in a much stronger, deeper tone, “I...I feel like a god amongst men.” as Alyxin was gently rubbing her exposed slit against his enlarged shaft. The sensation alone made Wolfe groan out in pleasure, as he firmly grabbed Alyxin’s thighs, and pulled her down on his shaft. Even though the sudden action against her command was shown, she let it slide, for now, as she began to bounce tenderly on Wolfe’s shaft.

 

Wolfe loved how Alyxin felt around his shaft, and didn’t even mind that she wasn’t getting wet. Alyxin knew that he would be a very valuable asset, and decided to let him have his way with her. She watched everything about him, the way his muscles twitched with each movement, the way he grabbed what he wanted, all of it. Her eyes gazed down to his length, and saw the swaying motion with each throbbing thrust. She knew that he had gotten too far drunk with this new power and wouldn’t last long. And she was correct, due to the fact Wolfe held Alyxin firmly against himself, and began shooting rope after rope of thick, hot, heavy human seed directly into her womanhood and even overflow into her womb. Alyxin smirked, seeing the potential within Wolfe, and knew of all the evil he can accomplish.

 

Alyxin gently pulled off of him, and cleansed herself in unholy shadowflame, armoring up in the process too. She said “Wolfe. I am Overlord Alyxin. You will be one of my personal generals that will aid in bringing this realm to its rightful owner. You will be sent to my kingdom to be receive a set of personalized armor. You will be joining me on a later date to ensure a new weapon suitable from the Nightfall Peak Dwarves.” as Wolfe nodded and stood up. Alyxin looked all over him, and smiled, enjoying what she made him out to be. Alyxin looked around and saw a corpse of a man that just so happened to almost survive everything. She takes the simple clothing off the body and puts it on Wolfe, as it hugs his body tightly.

 

Immediately after that, Alyxin slices open a rift in reality, letting her workers, being shadowflame skeletons, into the destroyed town to begin reconstruction. She then slices open another rift in reality for Wolfe to walk through. Wolfe knew he had a new found power and knew that he would not fail his new overlord. Meanwhile, Alyxin knew she needed something more, something new, as she felt herself get surged with a Boon, and smiled. She snapped her fingers, as the once abandoned town had turned into a proper war camp, that was masked to be a simple fishery, to avoid suspicion. Now knowing she needs archers, she seeks out the wood elves of Ar’leah Kul, the finest shots in all of Zaradin.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The first installment of this story’s triple post! I hope you all enjoyed the action that went on, and with the little instance of sex that had occured! Anyways, enough banter, let’s move on to see how Alyxin recruits the new elves of Ar’leah Kul!**


	14. Ar'leah Kul

**Ok everyone! Here we are again! Yes, yes, yes...You probably are all sick of these bold pre-story banter, but you know, it provides a sense pause between the posts. That way it doesn’t feel like everyone is constantly overwhelmed with plot and story! And for those regarding “why not just make one massive post?”, I like some order, so that’s why multi-posts happen! Anyways, enough banter, on with the story!**

 

After recruiting Wolfe and converting Skir’sha to a militarized aquatic war camp, Alyxin turned herself invisible again, and appeared in the mighty forests of Ar’leah Kul...Only to see The Grand Alliance of Heroes chopping down marked trees...And her sister Allya, the spellsword and leader of the Grand Alliance, personally organizing it. She looks at her half elf sister, seeing her long flowing golden hair, bright blue eyes, elven facial features, and her True-Ice blade at her hip. Allya looked towards Alyxin’s direction, sensing a familiar presence, but as she squinted her eyes, she shook her head, seeing nothing. Silently moving around, being mindful of the branches on the ground, and overheard some lumberjacks. One said “Those elves were very rude when forced to relocate. They apparently went up north about a week ago, to a new forest to reclaim. Something about it being overwhelmed with evil that’ll serve as a new Ar’leah Kul to them.” as Alyxin grinned and teleported off in a silent torrent of shadowflame.

 

Alyxin, appearing just only a couple miles south of her kingdom, and high in the air, notices a new small forest on the other side of a ridge, close to her kingdom. Gently gliding down to the canopy of the trees, she senses the druidic elven magic present within all the trees. She makes sure to move silently, and avoid all the elven wardens that are present within the tree line. Being so close to her domain, her power is elevated, as she can move through undetected. Gliding softly, getting to the center camp, where she sees the all of the camp. She sees hundreds upon hundreds of elven archers, warriors, druids, everything. She grins, seeing they make quite the army, as she sees the main hut.

 

Slowly drifting down, and standing right in front of the leaf door, Alyxin brushes it to the side, just as a gust of wind came, making it look like they were gently blown open. Inside, she sees a wood elf drider, with a nymph, and lastly, a half wood elf, half nymph all together. The half-blood, Arryn, said “Mothers, we need to fight back! They took our home! Just to supply more? The humans are arrogant! They don’t see the error in their way! They are destroying our beloved homes! Why can’t we take the fight!” as Arryn’s drider mother, Ienna Swiftarrow shook her head. “Arryn, you need to realize that this is for the better good. Yes we lost our home, yes we lost our history, but we can rebuild.” as the nymph, Sanya, smiled and nodded.

 

Sanya said “Yes Arryn. We may in an allegiance between our clans that allow us to coexist peacefully, we still follow the law.” as Arryn groaned at the two of them. Before anyone could say anything else, Alyxin smirked and revealed herself. She said “It seems you elves loathe the relationship between The Grand Alliance and yourself.” as she was immediately greeted by bows with arrows at the ready. Arryn said “How did you breach our camp and not raise any alarms!” as Alyxin rolled her eyes. She points over the ridge, to where her Black Forest is. “That is my home. You are nearly trespassing...But nonetheless.” as Ienna calms everyone down. Ienna looks to Alyxin and says “We were on orders by Maiden Allya that there was no one here...We need to report-” “No you don’t.” Alyxin says sternly, interrupting her too. Alyxin continues, “I can return you to your homes. I can let the Grand Alliance of Heroes return everything that was once yours...All you need to do is join my cause...I will topple the Grand Alliance and I will rule. I can do all this and more…” as Alyxin holds a magic viewing glass and expands it from them to see.

 

Sanya, Ienna, and Arryn all look inside, and see Ar’leah Kul is flourishing and healthier than ever. They see the wildlife happy and healthy, the balance proper, and everything restored. They are shocked by this outcome, and look towards Alyxin. Ienna says “You can ensure this? All of this...This seems fictional.” as Alyxin smirks. She closes her eyes, as the outline of the Harbinger of Creation appears behind her. They all go wide eyed at the sight of that, and then look at Alyxin. She says “I can ensure anything...If you provide your undying loyalty to me…” as Ienna and Sanya liked what Alyxin could do for their tribe.

 

Arryn stepped forward and said “Lies! You spin false truths! You cannot do any of that! You’re just a woman with a god complex!” as Alyxin smirked, sensing confidence and fierceness in the half-blood. Alyxin says “Oh little one...You’re sorely mistaken. In fact...I’ll prove you wrong. I challenge you. Fist to fist.” as Arryn nodded and cracked her knuckles. Arryn guides Alyx to the ring where the fight will commence, as she blows a horn, signalling a brawl is about to start. The entire camp converges inward, as Arryn and Alyxin make it to the arena within moments. Deciding to mask her real power for now, Alyxin hops over the fence overlooking the arena, and stands in the middle. Arryn growls to herself, seeing that Alyxin is just another human that disgraces their laws and traditions, she takes the proper way down to the arena. 

 

Once both of them stood across from each other, Alyxin burned her armor off in normal fire, hiding the shadowflame, as she stood in her skin tight leathers. Arryn stood in her armor, her padded leather, and once the horn was blown, she charged into the fray. All Alyxin did was stay defensive, and immediately, Arryn leapt up into the air, and used her nature magic to teleport in a torrent of razor leaves, that impaled Alyxin, as Arryn appeared behind Alyxin and began to attack. All of the attacks were precise, as Alyxin saw that Arryn was attacking pressure points to trigger a fast knock down. Alyxin just shrugged it off, as she blocked one of Arryn’s kicks, and gave a firm punch into Arryn’s gut, making her stumble.

 

Alyxin plucked the leaves from her, as she left the wounds, but knew they weren’t going to be an issue, as she rolled her neck, and took an offensive position. Alyxin now charged into the battle and gave Arryn a solid blow to the chest, and grabbed Arryn. She then lifted Arryn up and over her head, only to slam her down. She then grabbed Arryn by the feet and threw her into the arena wall, and stood there. Arryn slowly got back up to her feet, and said to Alyxin “Swiftarrow’s Guile.” as she looked up to see thousands of arrows, resembling vines, all launch down at her. Arryn watched as she knew this attack would kill any mortal...But not a god.

 

Alyxin smirked, as she snapped her fingers, and burned all the arrows away, and stood in her empowered state, surging with Shadowflame, as she walks up to Arryn, and just flicks her forehead, propelling Arryn into the wall, and leaving her unconscious. Alyxin gently floated up into the air and said with a booming voice, “This is the power I possess...This is what I can grant you!” as Sanya and Ienna both look Alyxin, then their clan. Sanya stands forward, “Clan Swiftarrow...Today we join an alliance...Today we stand against the Grand Alliance of Heroes, and join our new leader. Everyone, salute in agreement.” as Sanya crossed her hands, and put them over her waist, as the rest of the camp did so.

 

Alyxin smiled, as she looked over at Arryn, and said in proper, perfect elven dialect, “I will take Arryn to my kingdom. She will serve as one of my many generals.” leaving Sanya and Ienna nodding. Alyxin gently grabs Arryn, and teleports off in shadowflame, healing her in the process. Arryn was dropped on the bed, as Alyxin stood there naked. Alxin slowly stripped Arryn to nothing, and saw the elven shaft, smooth round orbs, and a nice ripe slit. Taking a moment to settle on what to pleasure, Alyxin gently sprouts her own shaft, and begins to tenderly thrust inside of Arryn, all while stroking her off softly. 

 

This action made Arryn slowly wake up with a moan, and was shocked to see the still damaged woman before her, but her actions gave her far more pleasure than any Nymph could. Alyxin smiled and said “You’re getting the best possible result little Arryn. You’ll get to be a general in my army...You’ll be the best we have...And you’ll be properly suited.” as Alyxin kept Arryn pinned and continued to pleasure her. Arryn kept moaning out in pleasure, loving how Alyxin knew how to pleasure her and knew how to rub her special spots for optimal pleasure. Arryn was feeling herself getting significantly wetter, as well as felt her shaft throbbing and drool her pre.

 

Alyxin smiled, as she slowly sped up her pace, and gently increased her body’s temperature, and thrusted with a bit more force. Arryn simply moaned out even more, squirming beneath Alyxin, as she pants more. Arryn looks at Alyxin and says “T-This is a very t-thorough convincing.” as she notices the shadowflame crest on her left breast and looks at Alyxin. Not knowing what to do, Alyxin smiles, as she tenderly strokes off Arryn and says in a soft, seductive tone, “Let it all out.” as the tone itself sent Arryn over the edge. Alyxin watched as Arryn squirted juices all over Alyxin’s shaft. Arryn’s shaft also sprayed her load all over Alyxin’s hand and her own body, as Arryn pants. 

 

Alyxin happily pulls out and away, and turns back to normal. “Rest now Hunter-General Arryn. You’ll be summoned at my time of need.” as Arryn smiled, but didn’t feel anything go in her. She said “What about finishing in me!” as Alyxin gave a sinister grin. She said “My seed is only given to one else. You have to show immense prowess for me to even consider letting your seed into me.” as Alyxin teleported off in a torrent of shadowflame. Arryn just laid there, and decided to go and take a long nap to recuperate.

 

**Alright everyone! Here is post two out of three! The final post should be on its way shortly after the posting of this story. Anyways! I’ll see all of you again in the third and final post! :D**


	15. The Outsider

**And here we are again everyone! We’re here in the last post of the triple post! We had Alyxin recruit a newly empowered human, an entire camp of wood elves and nymphs, and now...There is one last recruitment! Also, if it wasn’t given at the start of the triple post, it will be now, each chapter was dedicated to a friend that I know in the game World of Warcraft, you know who’s chapter is who’s :D.**

 

Seeing it is the dusk hours of the day, Alyxin is almost done with her tasks for the day, but she senses an unknown presence near an old derelict ruins that resides near her kingdom. Being about a day’s travel north of her kingdom, Alyxin teleports nearly immediately, wondering what presence could be north of her as that was near the water. Being near invisible in the dusk sky, she happens to see a small camp. Slowly drifting closer, she happens to see an Aijo, a wolf Aijo, with two swords, striking at a training dummy. Gently dropping onto the ground, she watches his swordsmanship, and sees the small Tideskipper boat, showing he travelled by sea to this realm.

 

She watched, just seeing his stance, his footwork, everything. He was an outsider in her world, and she saw everything on him. She saw his black and gray fur, tight leathers around his body, his sharp swords, his well made camp, and decided to come into view. The sound of armored boots stomping grass was heard, as the Aijo turned around, swords at the ready, and that’s when he saw her. The Aijo looked at Alyxin and saw her strong features, her flowing hair, her eyes, everything. The most important thing he noticed was her all black armor, with claymore on her back. The Aijo simply said “If Zaradin had such beautiful maidens...I would’ve left ages ago!” as the Aijo laughs, and Alyxin smirks.

 

Alyxin replies “And if the inhabitants of the other eleven realms were as skilled, I’d be seeking out even more for my cause!” as the two share a laugh. The Aijo says “I’m Stromm. Stromm…” as he sighs, “Bigglesworth.” and expects Alyxin to laugh. To his surprise, she doesn’t as she looks at him. She replies “Fled because of the name?” as he nods. She nods understanding, “Start a new life, new chance, new opportunity. I understand. Fancy a sparring session?” as Stromm nods. Alyxin says “Excellent, I’ll go easy on you. I’m Alyxin. Alyxin Hellfury.” as the two walked a fair bit, only to stand ten feet away from each other.

 

Alyxin unsheathed her blade, and held it in one hand. Stromm held both of his swords and took an offensive position. He said “Normally, I’ll take the first strike, but I’ll let you take that Alyxin.” as she shakes her head. She said “Please, you’re in my realm, you may strike first...And do hit me with everything you got.” as Stromm disappeared from sight...Only to reappear above Alyxin slash downwards onto her. She parried the attack, and flung Stromm right at a tree, breaking it in two, and leaving him leaning against it. He coughs and groans from the heavy attack, and holds his side. He says “D-Damn woman...T-That is some power.” as he tries to stand, but can’t. Alyxin smirks, sheathing her blade and slowly walking up to him.

 

Alyxin said “I can make you stronger and faster and even more...All you have to do is join my cause. I want to make Zaradin mine. And if you join me...I can ensure anything you desire.” as Stromm takes a moment to think. He says “Can you supply me a harem of feline Aijo that are dying to be bred by me and me alone? And my own personal harem-castle?” as she nods. “That and more Stromm. That and more.” Alyxin says, as she looks down at him, and gently heals him, so he can stand on his own. Strom grinns at the thought of that, as he seems lost in the dream of it, as Alyxin notices a large growing bulge at his groin. Snapping her fingers immediately, she burns her armor and his armor off, as it appears on the ground next to his fire.

 

Alyxin is surprised to see no loincloth, but two large sheaths, with two large red canine shafts, easily twelve inches long for both of them, with a hefty five inch knot. She smiles, as she props him against the tree, and grinds fast against his lengths, placing them both between her thighs. He groans softly, throbbing already, as he firmly places his clawed hands on her tight, firm rear. He looks down at her, just as she says “This is a sign of power...I can mark you with my crest, and you’ll be powerful.” as she doesn’t give him the option to pull away, and he immediately feels both of his lengths entering her hot, fiery womanhood, making him moan and groan in bliss.

 

The sensation alone made both of his lengths shoot a massive rope of pre directly into Alyxin. She felt this and smiled, and decided to not let him go, as she moved his hands away. She then turns around, and plants her hands and feet on the soft ground, and begins to rock back and forth against Stromm. All he can do is moan and groan in even more pleasure, but from the thought he had of his own harem, his own throbbing increased. He couldn’t hold it in for much longer either due to how warm and hot she felt, as he immediately felt overwhelmed. The first gushing torrent of canine seed flooding directly into Alyxin’s womanhood, as the sheer amount made him hold onto her tight rear.

 

Stromm panted a bit, loving how Alyxin felt, and tried to pull himself off, since he never knotted her. Alyxin suddenly slammed down hard on his groin, knotting herself, as he let out  a soft whine. “N-Now now.” Stromm said, “O-One big gusher like that is two for me! I-I’m pretty spent already.” as Alyxin wasn’t hearing any of it. She began to buck herself faster against Stromm, keeping him pinned against the tree, and unable to push her off. She was in control of him, even if she was on all fours. He whined and groaned in pleasure, as he could only grab onto her firm rear, and feel his body betraying him. Months at sea didn’t do him any good, as his furry orbs had been engorged from the lack of pleasure, so he had more to give.

 

Stromm groaned out in pleasure, as he felt his tongue flop out of his mouth, and his tail wagged more. Alyxin saw this and began to do her motions even faster, as she made sure he couldn’t move at all. Stromm closed his eyes and started breathing sharper, as he immediately felt another warm torrent of seed flood directly into Alyxin again. This torrent was somehow larger than the previous one, and the amount began to make Alyxin’s stomach begin to bulge. Stromm continued to groan and moan in pleasure and some discomfort. He tried with every ounce to push Alyxin off, but due to his knots inside of Alyxin, he couldn’t do anything, as he even felt his legs shaking.

 

Stromm looked at Alyxin, who had not even started to sweat, or even show signs of wetness or exhaustion, as he was already breathing a little faster. Alyxin grinned evilly and said “I can provide you more and more Stromm. Are my methods of convincing working for you?” as he lets out a lustful cry of pleasure. He replies “B-By the gods...Y-You had me after my first gusher.” as he laughs weakly. Alyxin smiled, as she began to work faster and faster, feeling every inch of Stromm’s throbbing shafts within her. Stromm eventually fell onto his rear again, forcing Alyx to be on top of him, as she turned around to face him, and began to ride his shafts fast and hard. Stromm couldn’t hold it anymore, as he groaned loudly. “P-Please! I-I beg of you! T-This is too much pleasure!” Stromm says. Alyxin simply says “Then why are you still throbbing?” and before Stromm could respond, Alyxin deeply and heatedly kissed Stromm.

 

Stromm couldn’t believe his luck, as he hastily thrusted his tongue into her mouth and even down her throat. Alyxin firmly wrapped her arms around Stromm, as she kept riding and bouncing on his dual shafts, and made sure she would milk him of all of it. Stromm even struggled to stay conscious as all the pleasure had made him slightly light headed. He struggled to stay conscious, or as best as he could, and groaned in pleasure into the kiss. He closed his eyes once again and held on as tight as he could to Alyxin. She knew it was close to finishing up, but seeing and hearing him whimper was a sight to behold. She decided to him one last climax before letting him rest.

 

And at that point, Stromm firmly held Alyxin against him, and pressed her down all the way past the knot and at the sheath. He let out one loud, guttural howl right into the kiss he was locked in, and let out his final orgasm. The last ropes of thick, heavy, sticky, feral canine Aijo seed flooded directly into Alyxin’s womb, breaching past her cervix, and making her bulge out rapidly. Stromm had to pull off of the kiss to howl into the dusk sky. Alyxin simply looked down at her bulge, as she had appeared to be fifteen months pregnant, and Stromm was more than spent. She felt the knots deflate, and himself finally go soft, as he was still conscious. Thinking to herself if she could spare the time, she simply stood up and leapt back.

 

He watched all of his seed flood out from her succulent womanhood and couldn’t help but show a toothy grin at the magnificent sight. He looked up at her and said “So...Do I get the position Alyxin?” as he immediately sees her crest burn into the right side of his chest. She simply said “That and more young Stromm. Head south about a day’s worth of walking and you’ll come across a black forest. That is our base of operations. I shall be calling all my generals soon to give them a proper upgrade that they are all in need of.” as Stromm nods and slowly crawls to his tent. He says “Care to join me?” as Alyxin pulls up a magic pocket watch and sees when she is next needed. “I have the time to spare for one night.” Alyxin says, and goes to join him in the tent.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The final post of the triple post galore! To the three friends who received a personal chapter, there you go! Now then my lovely readers...Get ready for A World of Magic and Fur coming up next after Dark and Twisted Desires! <3**


	16. Nightfall Peak

**Here we are again everyone! We’re back in Dark and Twisted Desires! This is going to be a bit of a filler chapter, with just a little explaining and tidbits going on, but there will be some more to it still! Don’t expect this chapter to be very long, but do expect something grand to be happening at the moment! Anyways, let’s get on with the story!**

 

After returning to her kingdom, she sits in her throne, adorned in her armor and pulls up a magic viewing portal. She inspects everything in her kingdom, all the decor, all the weapons, all the armor, and sighs. She knows she needs to improve her wares and equipment, but contemplates whether or not she should use a boon or not. She shakes her head at the thought and senses that the Harbinger is occupied with something so she is on her own. Knowing what she must do, she burns the sigil that is present on all of her generals and waits patiently.

 

In moments, she sees Rika come flying in through the doors and turn into her tall, fair skinned self, standing proud. Next comes Cinder, who was a large Dire Bat, and then turned into the dark elf vampire that she is. From the ground in the chambers sprouts a seed and comes Rose herself, all cute and evil. Next came the werewolf brothers Talon and Avandath, both clad in their armor and standing respectable. Afterwards, came the naga warleaders Elena and Lament Vigil, as they stood with the rest of them. Up next was the spider queen herself Tsiyah, in her human form, and stood vigilantly. Ali the Brawler came up next, appearing in a flash of Shadowflame and looked between everyone. Xalas appeared in a torrent of demonic energy and stood with the rest. Kiama arrived, wearing the smallest leathers possible, barely hiding her assets, and had a big smile on her face. The final three, Wolfe, Arryn, and Stromm, all came through different halls and stood with the rest of them. Alyxin smiled at the sight of all of her main generals and stood up from her throne.

 

“My generals…” Alyxin says, “I have summoned all of you here for one reason. We are all going on an expedition to Nightfall Peak. We are visiting Smithmaster Amwi. The time has begun. We are starting our journey to conquer Zaradin. We are all familiar of the plan to claim the outer edges and build our army up to push into the center. Be warned, I have sent an urgent letter to all the realms that can only be detected by true evil. No good can even fathom the evil that follows it. Specifically, I sent the letter to Astrotia the Eternal Desert, Greavion the Emerald Sanctum, Iammarah the Earthless, and Ocrigar the Abyss. With all due luck, we will claim Zaradin, the seventh realm. We just have to wait and hope.” as Rika stood forward. She said “You managed get letters to the eighth, twelfth, second, and sixth realm, respectively? I am very impressed my love.” as Rika smiled.

 

Alyxin returned the smile, as she immediately donned her armor in a torrent of shadowflame. She then sliced open a large portal behind everyone. She said “Amwi is going to be busy working for us. She will supply us with everything, and for free. Let us all go.” as they all parted away and let Alyxin walk down between all of them. Once she crossed the threshold, the rest of her generals followed behind her. Alyxin knew it was time for everyone to get specially crafted armor suited for each of them. It was time to usher in the conquest, the fifteen year conquest. They all walked through the portal, see the area known as Paradox, or the land between realms, as they crossed through. They saw the bleak, barren, gray wasteland, void of any surroundings. It was madness just seeing nothing for miles, until the next portal opened, at the entrance to Nightfall Peak, where Alyxin was standing. They all joined her in moments, and walked with Alyxin into the entrance, unaware to them that they were watched by Nightfall Dwarves.

 

Upon entrance to dwarven kingdom of Ebonstone Keep, all of them were grabbed by evil black earthen hands and pulled into the stands above the arena, into their own individual seats. Except for Alyxin, who was pulled onto the lap of Smithmaster Amwi. Alyxin looked at the dwarf, with skin as dark as night, and eyes red as a fire. She relaxed against Amwi, who said “Glad to see ya’ lass. What brings you and your posse around? You just came at the right time. Bayrus the Tunnel Fighter is about to fight the Grand Tunnel Worm.” as Alyxin looks into the arena and sees another Nightfall Dwarf, with a warpick and something mechanical for a left hand. Alyxin relaxes even more, getting ready to watch the fight go down. “I’ll tell you after the fight Amwi.” Alyxin says, as Amwi nods.

 

Bayrus stands there, as the massive Tunnel Worm, being fifty feet tall, and eighty wide, but gods know how long, comes burrowing into the arena. Bayrus stays confident, as he dodges right, evading the lunge entirely. He then digs the warpick right into side of the Tunnel Worm and embeds the warpick into the side. The Tunnel Worm screeches out in pain, as Bayrus begins to climb up to the head of the Tunnel Worm. He digs his mechanical fingers into the armored flesh, as the warpick impales with each movement. Bayrus moves faster as he is flinging himself further up and up, flaying flesh as he moves. The Tunnel Worm screeches out even more in pain, slamming into the walls and trying to kill Bayrus. He doesn’t fall or even falter, or even flinch from the harsh slamming.

 

Bayrus got up to the head in moments, and turned his hand into a barrel. He then pressed the barrel to the head of the Tunnel Worm and yelled “FOR EBONSTONE KEEP!” as the arena echoed with loud booming explosions. Everyone watched in awe as each concussive blast from the fully automatic hand cannon caused worm matter to spray all over the arena and himself. Bayrus kept pressing the barrel deeper and deeper into the worm’s head until it stood as vertical as it could go...Before plummeting into the arena dead. Bayrus stood on the head of it and screamed out a Dwarvish war cry, as everyone cheered him on and all that. 

 

Amwi clapped with Alyxin in her lap and said “Ain’t he such a good fighter? Anyways my lady, what brings you to my humble abode?” as Alyxin smiled and pointed to her generals. She said “I’m here to give you the biggest essence of fuel, because I need armor for my generals, my kingdom, everything. I need you to be one hundred percent work mode.” as Amwi, gave Alyxin the biggest grin ever. She got up and said “Lass...We’re ready to go into full force working. Give us that succulent Shadowflame fuel you know how to give. My lead smiths will individually tailor all your generals for the best armor there is.” as Alyxin and Amwi walked to a special area, as she blew a loud whistle. Amwi said “I hope you know that I’m thrusting my ebony shaft right into you afterwards.” as Alyxin smiled. She replied “I know you are Amwi. I know you are.” as they delved deeper into the forge heart.

 

**And here we have it everyone! A nice little filler chapter for Dark and Twisted Desires! I hope you all enjoyed the non-sex based chapter that came. The next chapter will be a purely sexy chapter between Alyxin and Amwi and that is all I shall spoil for now...But anyways! Look at the teasers story to see what is next! Until next time everyone! <3**


	17. Ocrigar Sends A Gift

**What’s this? A new chapter in Dark and Twisted Desires? That’s not coming at the end of an agenda? Is this madness? No! It’s not! I’m just treating you all to a nice, little,  double post. But here’s the catch...They’re both going to be shorties Or are they? But all for a good cause too. It will be one large chapter, with a part one and two. Anyways, enough banter, let’s get on with the chapter!**

 

Amwi and Alyxin both walk to the Ebonstone Forge, the heart of Ebonstone Keep and Nightfall Peak. As they walk, they simply discuss matters at hand. Amwi says “Alyxin. You sent out a message to the other realms? Lass...YOU’RE A GENIUS. Who did you send the letters to?” as Alyxin smirked. She replied “Astrotia, Greavion, Iammarah, and Ocrigar. All letters sent to the supreme leader.” as Amwi just gets all giddy at all the new supplies she’ll be receiving if the alliance goes through. They both arrive in the heart of the forge, where Amwi opens the gate, and lets the immense heat flow into the room, staggering Amwi, and Alyxin too.

 

Alyxin smiles…”Ah the heat that makes me sweat...The hottest forge in all of Zaradin.” she says, and strips out of her armor, standing naked, as she walks into the raging black fire forge. She gets into the harness in the center, and straps herself in, feeling the scalding hot metal sizzle against her skin. Once firmly locked in place, she ignites her very soul and lets out a blood curdling scream into the forge, as she erupts in Shadowflame. Amwi just watches as Alyxin fuels the forge for another thousand years, as she watches the heat grow and grow. In only moments, Alyxin walked out of the forge, being solely made out of Shadowflame, as a temporary side effect.

 

Alyxin said in a distorted voice, “I’ll be in your chambers.” as Amwi just smiled at the sight of Shadowflame Alyxin. Amwi quickly shut the door and locked it, as she got all giddy at the sound of Alyxin moaning over her ebony shaft. Amwi was jealous that Rika got to Alyxin first, but knew that having Alyxin as the future ruler was more than enough. Amwi shook her head, stopping her fantasy that would soon to be reality. She made it to the door to her room, and stripped naked. She looked at her firm, stout, muscular black dwarven body. She even looked at her pride and joy, her ebony black shaft, with testicles, heavy as iron, and kicked the door open.

 

On the bed, Amwi saw that Alyxin had turned to normal, and was still nice and naked and sweaty for her as Amwi immediately goes erect at sixteen inches. Amwi smiles as she looks over Alyxin’s naked, sweaty body, and just licked her lips. Amwi said “Such a fine body...I’ll make sure ye moan as loudly as ye can.” and walked over to the bed. Knowing what to do, Amwi gently put her warm hands on Alyxin’s thighs and spread her legs. Amwi looked in anticipation at Alyxin’s perfect red slit and placed her girthy shaft on Alyxin’s slit and was gently prodding it. Just as Amwi was about to thrust right into Alyxin...The door was broken down by Bayrus who saw Alyxin and Amwi.

 

He said “Smithmaster! We’ve been invaded by a lone man! He is a human! And he blasted through a hundred guards!” as Amwi groaned loudly. Alyxin burned her armor onto herself. At the sound of that, Amwi immediately went soft and looked towards Alyxin. She said “Guess we’ll save it for anotha’ time lass.” as Alyxin nodded. Bayrus ran off, getting his armor on, as Amwi was more than furious that she couldn’t get to thrust into Alyxin to have fun with.

 

**Alright everyone! This is just the break in between stories. Yes...Amwi just got cock blocked because of Bayrus, but all for good reason. Now, this is just a simple break between the stories. On with the next one!**

 

After arriving in the main corridor to Ebonstone Keep. Alyxin stood in her all black armor, as Amwi was inside of her War Construct, as both Alyxin and Amwi stood together, and in awe. They both see a massive pile of unconscious dwarves as in the middle, is an old man, possibly sixty years of age. All he had was white hair on the top of his head, followed by two black eyes. He was wearing black leather boots, black silk pants, a white formal shirt, with black overcoat, and white gloves. He fixed the collar of his white silk shirt and said “I’m Darek. I’m here to challenge Alyxin Hellfury from my commander residing in Ocrigar keep.” as Amwi looked like she was ready to tear him to pieces. 

 

Alyxin threw her sword right at his feet, and made an arena of Shadowflame, and walked into it. Darek said “You must be Alyxin herself. A pleasure to meet you.” as he bows respectfully. Alyxin keeps her guard up, and pulls her sword back, holding it firmly. He said “I see you made your arena, you may have the first blow.” as Alyxin disappeared with her speed. She appeared behind him and sliced down hard, with enough force to blow the unconscious bodies away. Alyxin knew that attack was strong enough to end the fight in one blow, but felt resistance. She looked down and saw Darek had her sword between his index finger and thumb. He said “I’m not holding back. Neither should you. Lady Alyxin.” as Alyxin went wide eyed. 

 

Alyx rolled off of him, still holding her sword, sighed. She quickly threw her sword to Amwi who caught it, and began sharpening it in her War Construct. Darek put his left arm behind his back, and put his right arm out, with his palm facing upward. Alyxin looked a bit confused, but immediately...Darek pulled his four fingers back. He had just taunted her. Alyxin charged head first into the battle, and began to give Darek an onslaught of punches. Darek  _ YAWNED  _ as he blocked every single punch of Alyxin’s, still knowing she was holding back her strength. Even one handed, Alyxin couldn’t open his defenses, as she did a quick flip, and gave him a flaming upwards kick.

 

Darek dodged it, and with one firm punch, he propelled Alyxin firmly into one of the many handcrafted stone walls and shattered it. Darek wiped the dust from his glove, as Alyxin fell from the wall, and spat out some blood. Darek said “I told you. I’m not holding ba---” as he was interrupted by a swift kick to the back of the head, causing him to be kicked into the ground. He left a long trail from how hard the kick was, and rolled to his feet, where he blew blood out of his nose. Before him was Alyxin, with her demonic left arm, and he couldn’t even predict her rapid speed. He knew he angered her, and in that instant, he was greeted by a demonic uppercut, and propelled him upwards...But it didn’t end there. 

 

Alyxin firmly grabbed his leg, and then slammed him down into the ground, bouncing him off the ground. She then him an explosion of Shadowflame, and propelled him back into the wall where she just was. Not even panting, but wiping the blood away from her lip, Darek gets up and laughs heartily, as if nothing happened. Darek replied “Lord Octavius had always put plenty of faith in your actions Alyxin Hellfury. Octavius and all of Ocrigar, are yours to command.” as Darek bows respectfully. Alyxin calms down and bows herself. She replies “What is your purpose now Darek?” as he smirks. He leans back and firmly states, “To serve you.” as Alyxin smiled.

 

Unaware to all of them, all of Alyxin’s generals were watching the fight, seeing the raw power that Alyxin had. Rika smiled and said “Mmmm...That power is so succulent...You can taste it...Gods...She can single handedly take over every realm there is…” as Arryn, slightly annoyed that she heard about hearing how everyone has had a turn with Alyxin, making it feel no so special. She said “I don’t see why she has to share herself. She should have only one wife.” as everyone glares daggers at Arryn, as she feels the combined weight of everyone staring down at her.

 

Rika starts off. “First things first little elf...Alyxin is our leader. She willingly gives and she will gladly take. She is my mate. I’ve sensed your dreams. You want her to be yours. It will never happen. She is already taken by someone else. Me. So don’t even bother trying.” as Arryn kept listening. Next was Cinder, who said “Yes. She is my mother, she is very benevolent. But she can be very malevolent. It’s best to be on her good side and not her bad side.” as Rika nodded. Next was Avandath and Talon, who spoke the same thing, “Alyxin cares for time spent, and time wasted. She doesn’t care for time well spent. But when time is wasted, she gains fury.” as the werewolf brothers looked to Rose. She cleared her throat, “Alyxin may be our leader and our ruler, but she is not a mentor. She is not a scholar. She is not a mother. She relies on you to know what you need to do. She will always offer guidance, but she will get annoyed if it becomes too much.” as it even went to one of the new generals, Wolfe. He replied “She expects little of us. She expects us to follow her rules, but we get rewarded with her pleasure. It’s common sense. She won’t always be there for us, but when she is, we have to keep her happy and content.” as Stromm nodded at Wolfe. He replied “Just think. She can probably eradicate us from existence, like we never even breathed. If we agitate her, well, we can say goodbye to all our hides, because I’d rather not see her angry.” as it transitions back to Rika. “So little elf. All you need to know is that she is my mate, our benevolent friend. All we ask of you is do essentially do what you’re told, and keep her content, and give her space if needed. Don’t overwork her or pester her for small reasons, and do what’s right.” as Arryn, who felt like she was shattered, slowly regained her composure and nodded.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next post in the infamy of Dark and Twisted Desires! As you can see, there was some internal conflict between all of the generals at the end, who had to stand their ground and explain it all. Anyways, this was effectively two posts, but it is going to be posted as a singular one. Next time we meet...We will be back in Alyxin’s kingdom!**


	18. A Grand Alliance For The Grand Evil.

**Alright everyone...Here we are again. We’re back in Dark and Twisted Desires! We will be having a few posts right now due to the agenda getting a revamp and adding three new stories. Anyways! These next few posts of mine, so assume either two or three posts, will be dealing with a couple of new aspects. Now, normally, I would give a bit of a hint towards what will happen, but it won’t happen at all for now. Let us start the story!**

 

Sitting peacefully in her throne, Alyxin wears her armored robe that protected her from her neck down, as she adorned her Shadowflame crown, she simply waits for her new friends to join. At the base of her throne, wearing his own personal uniform still, Darek stands proud, fixing the collar, as he knows not to question and only to follow. She knew she had to ensure her leadership for the new allies she had recruited. She knew it was the time for action, since she had sent all of her generals out to claim the outer edges of Zaradin. Darek said “My lady. How much longer do you expect to wait for them to arrive?” as Alyxin didn’t reply yet. She replied in a few moments, “I expect them to arrive within the hour.” as portals to Astrotia, Greavion, Iammarah, and Ocrigar all appeared. 

 

Alyxin stood from her throne, and did a proper bow, saying “Welcome...Aluhna’kul, Baron of the Blazing Sands.” as Alyxin nodded to the man with ebon black skin, that was partial sand and fire. She continued, “Welcome Lady Carrion.” and looked at the green fur werewolf druid that stood before her, who returned the bow. She turned her attention to the white dragon with black scales empress herself Clairerum, and breathed fire as a greeting. Claireum blew fire back onto Alyxin. She then turned her attention to Pitch, the living shadow, and ruler of Ocrigar. She said “Xula’tan amatar Pitch.” as Pitch smiled. He replied “Xula’tan Amatas Alyxin.” as the rulers of the realms she contacted all stand before her, the epitome of evil.

 

Alyxin said “I am glad you are all here...I’m glad to have earned the blessing of you four. Now, let us cut to business. Pitch, I humbly thank you for giving me Darek. As for the rest of you. I simply ask for your aid. Zaradin is the most pure and noble land. I wish for your realm’s assistance. Now, I am not asking for resources or troops or anything yet.” as they all continue to listen, knowing Alyxin is the one woman they do not want to agitate. Alyxin continues, “When the time comes. I wish for you to unleash your armies alongside mine. But, there are some needs I need from all of you in return.” as they all look between each other and give her a nod in return.

 

Alyxin smiles evilly and looks to Aluhna’kul and says “I request from you, full access to your domain. You have beasts that are rare on Zaradin but common for you. Lady Carrion, I request access to your poison stockade. Claireum, I simply request for your dragon forgemen. And for you Pitch. All I demand is access to The Elder Realm.” as Pitch shook in fear. All of them knew that the Elder Realm is far beyond mortal comprehension, but Pitch nodded and handed over the portal stone. Alyxin took the stone and held it tight. All of them did nod in agreement Alyxin said “Thank you all for your cooperation. When Zaradin is mine, we can claim its resources and everything else.” as Claireum stepped forward.

 

“Overlord Alyxin. How do you plan to protect all of our gifts we give to you?” as Alyxin snaps her fingers, burning her crest into all of them. She replies “My crest provides three chances to laugh at Death's face. In the event that anyone perishes, they will be reborn in Shadowflame, safely in my kingdom. Ready to fight again.” as they all smiled at the sound of that. All of them kneeled and swore their allegiance to Alyxin, as Aluhna’kul threw sand to the west side of the throne room and kept a permanent portal to Astrotia open. Lady Carrion also threw what appeared to be rot and decay onto the ground on the east side, providing a portal to her home realm. Claireum simply flies out and exits Alyxin’s hold, flying through the world and leaving a rift in her wake. Pitch simply vanishes from sight, as the rest of them part ways through their respective portals.

 

Alyxin looks at the portal stone that Pitch had given her and squeezed it tightly, seeing the sickly black portal, with tentacles drooling out of it, followed by a sickly dark liquid. Alyxin smiled, knowing she can get to the Elder Ream easily, it was just time consuming. Burning her robes away, she now stands in her full fledged armor, with claymore on her back, and walks through the portal. Walking from solid ground, to nothingness, Alyxin continues to walk, as if she was on a solid surface. Normally, anyone who is deemed unworthy gets executed by the denizens, but Alyxin was special. 

 

Alyxin kept walking, until she was standing in the middle of a ring, and looked around. From all around her, came the five Elder Gods. Four of which remained unnamed due to no mortal discovering them, but the grand Elder Cod, Ki-Alu, the one who was subdued by Alyxin in her youth came forward. Alu simply said “Alyxin Hellfury...My Subduer...Why are you in my realm.” as Alyxin sensed the fear from him and smirked. She said “Mighty Ki-Alu. I simply seek your allegiance to my cause. You already work behind the gaze of mortal eyes. I request your aid in my upcoming war on Zaradin.” as Ki-Alu, the massive beast with skin darker than any night, eyes brighter than any sun, and spiked tentacles leans his head down, to look properly at Alyxin. Even though he towers over the small human, he nods and replies “I will offer my aid. As well as my brothers and sisters in power.” as Alyxin nods.

 

She happily turns her back on Ki-Alu and leaves his domain. She arrives back within her domain and walks back to the viewing portal and inspects all of her generals. She sees Rika terrorizing a small dwarven kingdom on the west side of Zaradin. She sees Rose absolutely engulf an elf town with flora life. She even notices her personal black dragon Lady Ash is in her human form, seeking allegiance with the harpies. She watches Talon and Avandath easily conquer a town with just themselves. She notices Cinder corrupt an entire town to serve her. Overall, she skims the rest of her generals and watches them finish up, as Talon arrives in a fit of Shadowflame, alongside Rose.

 

Alyxin simply states “Talon, Rose. With me. You two are joining me on my expedition. We’re heading east, just a mile down past the kingdom I conquered where I claimed Wolfe for our cause.” as they nodded and followed after her.

 

**Alright everyone! Here we are with the first official post! As you can see, their journey is finally coming into play, and the effect of conquering is coming into effect. Now, to restate, everything Alyxin conquers the town is masked in an illusion, to give the effect that nothing has changed, only Alyxin’s sister can even detect it. Anyways, let’s get on to the second post!**


	19. A Dastardly Duo

**Ok everyone! Here we go again for the second post! Now, this second post is going to be nothing impressive, and by that I mean there will only be two posts, not three. Now, this chapter is going to finally have some action! You’ll see what is in store, especially at the end for everyone! Anyways, enough of my banter, let’s get on with the real details now!**

 

Arriving at the town, in the middle of night, Alyxin holds Rose and Talon aloft with her fire, as they inspect the town. Rose speaks first, “I see a tavern, small manor, smith, and mage tower.” as Talon speaks next, “I count thirty homes. And then a graveyard on the opposite end, with a tower in there.” as Alyxin nods. She says “And I see another tower on top of the hill overlooking the town...This seems suspicious.” as they all gently drop down onto the ground, as the town is silent. Alyxin says “Stand your ground everyone.” as they all stood near Alyxin, with Talon having his serrated daggers, and Rose having her vines around her arms.

 

Unaware to them, there was an Aijo and human up in the tower on the hill, who detected the presence of three foreign invaders. On queue with that, all of the town sprung to life...Or so it seemed. From the ground came Skeletons, Ghouls, Masses of Decay, and even Undead Beasts. Alyxin saw all of this and said “Necromancer…” as a powerful magic dome came down over them, the graveyard, and the hill. “And mage…” Alyxin continued, smirking. Alyxin looked between all of the enemies and said “Rose, you handle the Masses of Decay and Undead Beasts. Talon you have the Skeletons and Ghouls. I’m going into the tower on the hill.” as they nod at Alyxin.

 

Alyxin darts into the battle, leaving a wake of Shadowflame behind her, and a path right through the horde of enemies. Nothing stood in her way as Rose and Talon just watched and saw the wake of destruction Alyxin left. Talon said “That is one powerful piece of ass.” as Rose rolled her eyes, “Lustful hound dog.” as Talon at Rose. They both took their battle stances and knew they were in for a long fight. Rose looked at the Masses of Decay, inspecting the black slime-like body of death and rot and laughed. 

 

Talon leapt into the battle, daggers at the ready and began to slice and cleave through the ghouls and skeletons. Being a werewolf, Talon uses his advanced agility and senses to dart and glide through the battle like a phantom. Talon slices them all open, leaving nothing but a rubble of bones and rotted flesh. Talon scoffs confidently, only to see the bones and flesh fuse together into an undead giant monstrosity. Talon sighed, seeing the massive monster and coated his blades in a burning agent for one, and a holy agent for the other. Talon ran again, sliding between the monster’s legs and slicing both of them. This made the monster roar in pain and fall to his hands begin swatting at Talon.

 

Rose, on the other hand, threw her arms outwards, making a huge uproot of barbed vines tear through the undead beasts. Rose then made the vines explode in a pure torrent of nature energy, causing the bodies to be returned to the soil and then rebirthed as pure Flora Beasts. Rose commanded her army of freshly converted beasts onto the Masses of Decay. She saw fifteen wolves pounce the smallest one, twelve gryphons pounce another Mass of Decay, and the last three were slowly oozing their way towards her. Rose sighed, as she dug her hands into the ground and clapped her hands together. Immediately, two large hands made entirely out of moss, grass, dirt, vines, and everything earthen or naturistic came to be. Then hands then clapped together, crushing the Masses of Decay and effectively killing the rest of them.

 

Rose looked to the others, seeing her Flora Beasts had claimed the rest of them. She smiled and then turned to see Talon and his endeavor. She sees Talon breach from the chest of the beast, tearing through its soul core and watching the massive undead monster fall aimlessly to the ground. He landed right next to Rose and said “Seems we did our parts. Where is Overlord Alyxin?” as Rose points up to the tower on the hill. She replies “She has been up there, fighting, and the barrier just closed around the tower, so we cannot get in, nor can she get out.” as Talon’s ears twitched.

 

He immediately turned his head to the tavern, as he charged to the door and kicked it down. Rose shook her head, following after him quickly as once she gets to the door, she saw nothing but blood splattering the walls, Talon’s work, and footsteps going down to the basement. Rose went down to the basement and saw Talon stabbing an alchemist over and over and over again. Rose paid no attention to that, but instead paid attention to the woman with werewolf arms and legs, wolf ears, and a wolf tail, chained to the wall, sleeping.

 

Talon threw the body to the ground, growling loudly, as he put his arm out, signalling for Rose to stay completely still. In moments, the woman got up, yawning, as she blinked her eyes, being entirely white. The woman got up and walked around her cell, pacing a little, as Talon just watches. He grabs a flask off the table he is next to and throws it at the wall. The woman immediately pounces the wall, breaking through her cell and completely caving in the wall she just broke. She then sniffed the air and looked towards Talon. 

 

She said “I-I smell a werewolf...A-Are you here to save me from this vile place? I-I will not attack.” as Talon takes a step towards the woman, who jumps into his grasp immediately. Talon holds her and says “There there. I got you...I got you…” as Talon waves Rose off, as she walks off. Rose simply leaves, seeing Talon nurturing a Hybrid, as she leaves the tavern immediately. Once Rose left the tavern, she saw the magic barrier had finally collapsed and felt the warm fire from Alyxin, signalling she can leave peacefully. Rose turns to the tavern and shakes her head, disappearing in a fit of leaves and flowers.

 

Unaware to Talon, as he was busy tending to his newfound woman, Alyxin stood in the tower, beneath a destroyed magic construct, not even sweating, as an Aijo woman, a black feline, with yellow eyes, was all spent on Mana. The Aijo couldn’t even hold herself up from the conflict as she fell to her knees. Admitting defeat, Alyxin walked up to the Aijo, respecting a strong magic user, as she gently cupped the Aijo’s chin and said “You have prowess furry one. I like it...I like the power you possess.” as the Aijo purred softly, and smiled. 

 

On queue though, charging from the next floor, was a human woman, with pale skin, red hair, and green eyes, holding orbs of Undead Fire in her hands. Alyxin, still wearing her helmet, watched as the two orbs of fire hit her square in the chest, but did nothing to her. Instead, Alyxin blew her helmet off, revealing herself to the necromancer, who just seemed to gasp loudly at the sight of Alyxin. Hearing the gasp, all Alyxin did was look towards the necromancer confused as the necromancer looked towards the Aijo.

 

She said “Adni! How dare you even think of threatening the great and mighty Alyxin Hellfury?!?!” as Alyxin sighed to herself. She even thought “Please don’t tell me I somehow have made a cult.” and looked at Adni and the necromancer. Adni replied “Oh quiet Bellatrix. I wasn’t with the knowledge that this woman was Alyxin herself.” as Alyxin simply watched the bickering between the two. Alyxin threw a mist of shadowflame at them, getting their attention as they both get down on their knees and say “We apologize for wasting your time Overlord Alyxin.” as she walked up to both of them.

 

Alyxin firmly stated “How do you two know of my existence?” as Bellatrix replied “We pray to the evil deities. And they informed us of a Grand Evil, whose fate was set in stone to conquer Zaradin. We, this town of Plague’s End, a convenient name for Zaradin’s new overlord. We simply converted this town into a cult, all to your liking, and we will humbly serve you. We have crazed alchemists, necromancers, mages, smiths, farmers, everything, all for you.” as Alyxin smiled. She replied “Bellatrix. Adni. Despite knowing my presence against my will, I humbly accept you two to join my army and claim Zaradin.” as Bellatrix squeals happily.

 

Adni simply smiles and bows respectfully, “You have all of Plague’s End at your disposal, as we are the rulers of the town. Alyxin smiles, as she walks off, making new allies without needing to recruit them into her army. Back in the center of town, she notices Talon, holding the Hybrid woman in her hands, and walks up to Alyxin. He says “My lady...I know I never ask of anything from you, but please, as an act of kindness to this woman, cure her, please.” as Alyxin looked over Talon. She sees him as her best scout and assassin, who never questions her rule. Alyxin put her hand on the Hybrid, as a green flame coated all of the Hybrid.

 

In moments, the Hybrid opened her eyes, having two gray eyes, and looked around, seeing everything for the first time, as she was crying happily. Talon held the woman tightly, as Alyxin walked past him. She said “She is your responsibility. If she falls in combat, I will no bring her back to life.” as Talon nodded and held the Hybrid tightly, knowing he did the right thing. The Hybrid held on tight to Talon and said “Luna...My name is Luna.” as Talon replied “I’m Talon.” and smiled back down at Luna.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Dark and Twisted Desires! We are leaving off with a simple double post, and letting you all enjoy what has happened! When we next meet up, there is going to be a little bit of excitement going on, as Alyxin is going to be doing something drastic! Until next time! <3**


	20. Expectations of the Unexpected

**Alright everyone...We’re back for an action packed Dark and Twisted Desires chapter! As stated previously, there is going to be an action packed chapter coming your way. You see, Alyxin is starting to gain notoriety in the slums and generally evil crowd, that is hidden amongst the grand cities from all realms. Anyways, all I will spoil is that Alyxin has caught the attention of a Lycanthrope Lord, and while Lycanthrope and Werewolves are the same in normal text, they are different in Dark and Twisted Desires! Let’s get on and see this event unfold >:)**

 

Standing on a balcony, overlooking the Ebon Mines that she had been blessed with, Alyxin just savors in the sound of her slaves breaking themselves to bring in the haul of Darkcursed Ore, to supply Amwi with the best ore on Zaradin. She turns her back and heads back into her kingdom. She simply walks into her throne room, as she sits back down on her throne, and pulls up a magic viewing panel. She watches her generals working hard, as swipes the panel right, and looks at her newly created creatures that she smiled at. Simply called Jackals, they jump through the forest, having black skin, and entirely hooded as they are fast and agile and ravenous. 

 

Turning her head to the front door, she sees it get kicked open to an old man, easily in his late 60s, with just leather pants on. The main had short white hair, but beady red eyes as Alyxin recognized the scent and smirked. She said loudly “Well, well, well...A Lycanthrope from Greavion. What do I owe this greeting from an ally across realms?” as the man walked up to the center of the room, not saying a word and took up a fighting stance. Alyxin saw this and was curious, wondering why a Lycanthrope didn’t speak, nor acknowledge the power she possessed. She made her eyes glow red, as she saw no magic prowess at all, as she stands up and rips her royal robe off and stood in her leathers too, as she walked down to the Lycanthrope. She kept walking up to him, as he maintained his attack position, but once she was close enough, she was inspecting him.

 

She saw that he was well beyond fit for a normal werewolf. She saw the muscles all over his arms, his chest, his stomach, everything, as she puts her hand out to touch it. He doesn’t move, as he knows it’s not an attack. Alyxin just feels the hard, firm muscular body, as she smirks and looks up at him. She says “You’d be a valuable asset to my army, sadly...You’re not here to talk, you’re here to fight.” as she steps back, and does a respectable bow. The Lycanthrope nods, as he bows too, accepting an honor-bound battle. Both of them take their respective fighting stance, as Alyxin reaches into her leggings and throws the daggers that are always in there out, showing she won’t be fighting dirty. She quickly charges and throws the first punch, not fighting at full power, as she can’t risk it. 

 

The Lycanthrope doesn’t even flinch or move, as the punch did nothing. The Lycanthrope then leaps up a couple feet into the air, spins, and gives Alyxin a incredibly hard kick to the head and sends her flying. Alyxin hits a wall and bounces off of it, as the Lycanthrope charges Alyxin and grabs her head. Alyxin is stunned, as she gets grabbed and thrown down into the ground. Alyxin bounces off the ground, as she is grabbed and thrown through a pillar. She gets up, breathing a little slow, as she feels fine. She said “It’s going to take more than that to hurt me.” as she begins channeling power to combat him. The Lycanthrope doesn’t allow it as he charges forward and grabs Alyxin, only to throw her into the massive doors that lead to the throne room. She hits the massive door and bounces off of it, hitting the ground and panting, actually hurt. She slowly stands up, only to get a knee right into her stomach and send her flying out of her kingdom. 

 

She coughs up blood and watches it fall to the ground as she twitches in pure anger. She hated seeing her own blood as that was her sign that she was weak. She caught herself with her fire and looked at the Lycanthrope, who had turned into his Lycan self. She saw the massive white furred werewolf, with claws as sharp as a razor, and muscles all over his body. She didn’t care anymore, as she screamed out in pure anger...Enough to shake the very earth around her. The Lycanthrope saw this, and finally cowered a little. He sensed her true power, or at least that is what he thought. In reality, Alyxin was at 95% of her maximum power and plummeted back into the ground. 

 

When she hit the ground, she shot up rocks and rubble, making a dust storm around herself. Once the dust had faded, the Lycanthrope had saw that she had hunched legs, an arched back, and her body was covered in Shadowflame. She had turned into a beast, a monster, a being of pure anger and rage. The only thing left of her that was human, was that her eyes were exposed, and her mouth was exposed too, just drooling liquid charcoal. The Lycanthrope saw this, as Talon and Avandath saw the monstrosity that is Alyxin and stood in pure fear. Alyxin turned her head to her generals, knowing who they were, as she looked back to the Lycanthrope and pounced, moving with no regard to herself or others. Her movements looked...Unusual, like she was a hollow husk, but once she was at the Lycanthrope, everything stood still. 

 

With one slash, Alyxin stood behind the Lycanthrope and stood upright, forcing the Shadowflame to dissipate, as she watched the Lycanthrope fall to his knees, and then fall to pieces, but with a wide smile on his face. Alyxin turned around, visibly naked and covered in singe marks, as she saw the corpse of the Lycanthrope. Avandath came forward, after Talon gave him a robe to give her and said “M-My lady.” as Alyxin took the robe and put it on. Alyxin firmly said “Avandath, come...We have work to do...We’re visiting Greavion…” as Avandath looked at the corpse, while Alyxin picked up the head. He said “If I may, my lady, w-why not resurrect him and bring him into our army?” as he was worried for the response. Alyxin, looking at the smiling head, said “He came here to die. He died a warrior’s death...We’re visiting his pack on Greavion and sparing them.” as Avandath never thought he would hear the term ‘spare’ from Alyxin.

 

Alyxin looked at the body, and kneeled down. She said “Gods of above and Gods of below. I, Alyxin Hellfury, wish to seek pardon from this Lycanthrope. Absolve this worthy soul and give me the sins he has possessed. Push his sins to grant him a worthy afterlife of peace and prosperity.” as the corpse glew with a holy light, as everyone saw the spirit of the Lycanthrope, give Alyxin a warm smile, as he floated up, going to the afterlife. Avandath was shocked, as Alyxin, still holding the head, burned the rest of the body away and sliced open a portal. She armors up with a burst of Shadowflame. 

 

Avandath and Alyxin both walked through the portal, standing right before the entrance of the lush green forest, with a large Lycanthrope camp in the middle. Alyxin saw all of them, and walked forward right into the camp. A warhorn was blown, as the entire camp converged on their position armed and ready. Alyxin threw the lifeless head as the entire camp cowering back in fear. Alyxin yelled out loudly “Everyone. I am granting you a pardon. I will let your entire camp leave safely before the reckoning comes.” as she sliced open several portals and the entire camp packed up in minutes and left. 

 

Avandath said “M-My lady...If I may, without suffering the consequences, might I ask something?” as she replied “Let me tell you something first.” as Avandath nodded. She said “Do you think I showed weakness?” as Avandath took a moment to think. He replied “Yes. I know your strength, and with what I saw...I knew you could decimate this camp...Please, let me ask why?” as Avandath was ready to be slayed on the spot. Alyxin gently put her hand on his shoulder. She said “They were spared because they weren’t ready to die. Like the predator stalking its prey...The predator still has to maintain balance. I let them live, but next time I won’t be nice.” as the sound of a war horn was being blown.

 

Alyxin looked to the west and saw movement in the treelines and in the shrubbery. From the trees pounced a pack of all female werewolves, with various fur color from black, to gray, to even red. Out from the shadows comes a female Lycanthrope, standing two heads taller than Avandath, wielding a massive battle axe too...Putting Avandath to shame. The Lycanthrope yelled “WARRIORS TO---Wait…” as the Lycanthrope looks at the head Alyxin is holding, and then Alyxin herself, smiling widely. The Lycanthrope, having fur that has been dyed purple, possibly stained even. 

 

She said “Darkfur Clan, stand down...It’s High Overlord Alyxin Hellfury…” as the entire werewolf pack converged behind the female Lycanthrope. Alyxin looked at her, as she kneeled down and bowed respectfully. She said “High Overlord Alyxin Hellfury. I am Packmaster Hyaci Darkfur, leader of the Darkfur Clan. We are the strongest mercenary camp in Greavion, we are all trained female warriors, who know the ins and outs of any and all lands. We know the lands of Zaradin very well...Please, we seek a greater hunt. Greavion is not a challenge. We know Zaradin houses The Grand Alliance of Heroes…” as Alyxin smiles. She looks to Avandath and simply states “Avandath. Take them home, take them all home...Get them situated. Use a boon for the Harbinger to increase our barracks and increase our area.” as Avandath nodded, eyeing Hyaci and really liking what he sees.

 

**And here we have it everyone! We have another addition to the fine world of Dark and Twisted Desires! When next we meet, Alyxin is going to have quite the meeting! With whom? Well, I will not tell! Will it be a friend? An Ally? An Enemy? A common foe? Who knows! Find out when the next chapter comes! :D**


	21. The Trio of Generals

**Now everyone, we’re having a unique post series here. For starters, Alyxin will be meeting someone, but it won’t be the first of the post. Yep, it’s gonna be a double post, but it’s also going to be a pseudo quadruple post. You see, There is going to be 1 post, with 3 parts, and then another post. The 3 part post will be first, then it will be Alyxin’s turn! Anyways, enough of this, let’s get on with the work at hand!**

 

Sitting in her throne room, knowing that all of her primary generals that have aided her get so far are loyal to her cause and will not question her, Alyxin calls forth Wolfe, Arryn, and Stromm all arrived hastily. Alyxin looks at all of them, she sees Wolfe with a massive war axe that was designed to switch into a massive sword at a moment’s notice. She then looks to Arryn, who has two swords on her back, two daggers at her hips, and a bow held, with the finest arrows made from Amwi. She then saw Stromm, having his own custom made blades, being both serrated and sharp. She looked at all of their armor and smiled, seeing how well they are now, and how dangerous they are, especially with her mark.

 

She said “I thank you three for coming on such short notice. I have a task at hand for each of you and each of you specifically. Wolfe. You are to head to Ocrigar and speak with Pitch. He has an assignment for you to gain a valuable relic. Arryn, you are heading to Iammarah, Lady Claireum wants you to prove your worth in one of her dungeons. And as for you Stromm...You will be heading to Greavion. From a meeting we had in private, you said you came from there. I need you to find the Nightbane Coven. With my extensive knowledge...The feline Aijo assassin band could turn into your harem.” as Stromm went wide eyed and felt his bulge getting to be erect. Alyxin continued, “Also, all of you will be granted aid from the respective rulers to guide you. The portals are open, head off.” as it doesn’t take much for all three of them to go through the respective portals.

 

Alyxin then called forth Rika, Lady Ash, and Cinder, who all came quickly. Alyxin said “Rika and Ash, you two are to head to Iammarah and talk with Claireum in hopes of gaining a Dragon Knight egg. Cinder, you are to head east and find Mer’sai, the vampire queen, and seek audience with her. That is it.” as Rika and Lady ash hastily go through the portal into Iammarah. Cinder nods, as she walks up to Alyxin and gives her a deep, heated kiss and then turns into a flaming bat and flies off. After that, Alyxin pulls up a scroll and opens a portal as all of her generals come on by, as she has to go through all their needs and requests, to ensure their loyalty. Alyxin sighs as she hates having to do work involving the loyalty of all the new generals. She can’t wait to ensure that everyone is loyal to her, and everything is perfect to them. All Alyxin is glad for is the use of the Boons of the Harbinger, as it makes her job much much easier.

 

Unaware to Alyxin, a small little tan and white squirrel has been watching her, and making cute sounds too, almost as if the squirrel is spying on Alyxin and Alyxin only.

 

**And here we are for the first little breaker between stories. This is going to be prominent in the first major post of this story, so let’s get on with the first general Wolfe!**

 

After walking through the portal and dropping down in Pitch’s Dark Fortress, Wolfe shudders, feeling the unnatural evil that is Ocrigar. Once Wolfe takes one step forward, he is immediately dropped through a shadow-y maw and arrives within Pitch’s throne room. Wolfe looks around the black and gray and purple room, only to see the scrawny corrupted man sitting on his throne. Pitch said, in his dead, cryptic voice, “Little general. Alyxin called. You seek what I tell. Head to the Vanquished Lands. Return with my prize. The prize you keep. Go, haste is your friend. Lest my pets tear you apart first.” as Wolfe, holding his axe, turned to run off, only to see that he was in the Vanquished Lands.

 

Once he turned around, the entire Dark Fortress was gone. Wolfe scratched his head, wondering the sheer power of Pitch, seeing that either he was teleported, or that Pitch had moved an entire fortress like it was nothing. Once he turned around, a living shadow woman stood before him and put a dagger to his neck. Seeing this, Wolfe swung upwards, cleaving the woman in two, as the woman laughed. She said “At least Alyxin doesn’t lie. I’m your guide into the Vanquished Lands. This land, albeit barren, is far from it. I will not personally guide you, but I will guide your Shadow. Good luck, you’ll need it.” as the woman vanishes.

 

Feeling something in his hand, he looks down and sees a purple scroll within his grasp. He puts his axe on his back and opens the scroll, only to see that it is blank. Once he looks forward, he feels his soul being pulled from his body and turned into a shadow. He turned around to see his shadow mimicking his motions. Once he turned around and looked at his shadow, he saw that he could see the map his shadow was holding. Looking at the map, he thinks he has it figured out, as he begins heading one thousand paces to the north. As Wolfe walked, he felt something sticking to his shadow, which felt unnerving. Knowing it was just Ocrigar trying to mess with him, he just kept moving forward.

 

After walking his one thousand paces, Wolfe came across a large open hole in the ground and peered deep inside. When he looked inside, he felt his shadow get pulled in, and he fell to the ground, with sunken black pits for eyes. When his shadow hit the ground, he groaned loudly, as he was finally in control of his shadow. He looked around, feeling himself, feeling that he was back to his original, non-empowered form. He was back to his old self and looked up, only to see a shadowy version of Alyxin herself. He lifted his axe, only to drop it from the sheer weight. He gulped, seeing that he was too weak to even lift his new axe and looked at the her. Shadow Alyxin had a face that will kill a soul, as she unsheathed her blade and swooped down at him.

 

He quickly ducked under the slash and grabbed the longsword from a nearby corpse. Not caring if the longsword was sharp enough, he held it firmly and took his stance. He had to judge how strong this Alyxin was. He ran right up and sliced down hard, only to see the sword shatter before his eyes and leave not a scratch on Alyxin. He went wide eyed, as Alyxin turned around and gave Wolfe a firm slap against his cheek and went sent flying into the abyss. Hr rolled and tumbled and fell as he firmly grabbed the ground, just before falling into a deep pit. He turned his head to see that he was hanging on the edge of death, as there were tormented souls trying to pull his shadow into the pit.

 

He manages to climb himself up and out of the pit, where the same Shadow Alyxin was standing there, with claymore at the ready. He knew he wasn’t strong without Alyxin’s power, but knew he had to fight. If it was a trial, even if he could call it that, he knew he had to prove himself. Clenching his fists, he ran right at Alyxin again. This time would be different, he would have to fight with heart and soul, as he planted his foot firmly into a rock and leapt up. He sailed through the air. He felt every ounce of his very being following through with him, and just as he was about to land the attack…

 

He gets slapped firmly out of mid air and slammed into the ground. He got up and yelled loudly, “OH COME ON! THAT ONE PUNCH HAD EVERYTHING IN IT! AM I REALLY THAT DEPENDENT ON ALYXIN’S POWER?!?” as the shadow turned into Pitch. He laughed heartily and said “Pitch watch. Pitch feel. Pitch knows. Alyxin doesn’t pick randomly. Pitch judges strength. Pitch judges fear. Pitch knows fear. Little wolf fights blindly. Wolfe doesn’t understand real strength. Pitch help. Pitch show truth. Come come.” as Pitch, with his hands crossed, walks to the abyss.

 

Wolfe watches Pitch move, as it isn’t like a humanoid. Pitch flings a leg, then his arm, then his neck, and moves in a weird, splatting, tumbling motion. Wolfe knew he had to follow, and when he got close to the pit, Pitch closed it. In that instant, Pitch flipped upwards and gave Wolfe a spiralling kick, and propelling his shadow back into his body. Wolfe, back at his normal body wakes up like nothing happened, only to get a flying kick to the head by Pitch and tumble away. Groaning from kick, Wolfe smacks his head as he grabs his axe and charges back at Pitch. Wolfe goes for a horizontal slash to cleave Pitch in two.

 

Wolfe manages to slice down some old rubble, but when he swings his axe around to turn it into a sword, he looks down. He sees that Pitch had bended down and backwards, with his torso between his legs. Wolfe just blinked, as Pitch gave him a brutal punch to the groin, then Pitch wrapped himself around and gave Wolfe a somersault kick to the chin and propelled him backwards a few feet. Pitch then safely landed on his feet like nothing happened. He said, “Alyxin did put a lot of strength into you. And if that cleave had connected, and I was a general in the Grand Alliance, well, you’d slay me on the spot.” as Pitch walked up to him and helped him up. He said “Here, take the Shadowborn Talisman.” as Pitch takes off a necklace around his neck. He continued, “General Wolfe. This Talisman will allow you to be Shadowborn, like myself. And by wearing this, you can leave your physical body behind and fight as a Shadow. You will be immune to everything except Light. I even grant you access to my Twilight Forge, where you can make weapons to bypass the armors of the physical realm.” as Wolfe smiled and took the Talisman and put it on.

 

**And here is the first breaker between the massive post! Next up is Arryn in the world of Iammarah! :D**

  


When she had walked through the portal, she had fallen through it and landed on a dragon, almost as if expecting her. The dragon simply spoke, “Claireum is too busy to seek council. I will provide minor insight. You will be going into Snarltooth’s Lair, Claireum’s bastard son. He was labeled an outcast and you will be his executioner. He is a very large dragon. Slay him and take his scales to be forged into Dragonbane Arrows. Fail, and we will bring you back to life, but you will not be given any boons or benefits of Iammarah. Understood elf?” as Arryn nodded. The dragon quickly landed down near the mouth of a large cave, where she could easily see a massive white dragon sleeping. Arryn just went wide eyed, seeing the massive dragon as she looked to see the other dragon, who is flying off. “Blow the horn to your right to signal a worthy victory.” the dragon said, leaving Arryn to fight something that is massive.

 

Arryn takes a knee as she goes through her quiver and pulls out her poison tipped arrows. She analyzes the size of the dragon and begins to carefully extract more poison. Thinking she needs about five vials worth of poison to down the beast, she works fast, knowing time isn’t on her side. As she was working, she kept looking up, seeing the dragon’s soft breathing. This was good and bad for Arryn. Good for the fact that the dragon is asleep and bad for the fact that her scent could be found out soon. Working faster, as she can’t even let the poison seep into her gloves, as she could kill herself with the smallest drop of the poison. Constantly looking up and down, she finishes making a potent poison arrow, strong enough to kill anything in seconds.

 

Carefully nocking the arrow, Arryn takes her stance and fires the arrow. She sees the arrow penetrate the dragon right in the eye. She clenches her fist and cheers silently to herself, knowing she had a confirmed kill. Just as she was getting up, the dragon woke up with a laugh. “I am not a Zaradin dragon little elf...Your poison is nothing to me.” the dragon says and looks at her with both eyes intact. The dragon even goes as far as pluck the arrow out of his eye like it’s just a mere splinter. Arryn gulped, throwing her bow to the side as she unsheathed her two swords and held them tightly. She knew she had to kill the dragon, and if it wasn’t going to be done with poison, it would be done with her swordsmanship. If one thing she knew was right, it was that his scales weren’t as sturdy as she though.

 

The dragon didn’t give her much time to analyze him for longer, as he lunged out of the cave and right at her. She swiftly dove beneath the lunge and thrusted upwards, getting one blade stuck into his underbelly, but missing with the other one. He roars out in pain, but with Arryn’s position, she gets struck by his spiked tail, impaling her left side briefly and flinging her into a wall. Arryn groaned, grabbing her side as she saw the crimson streaks on her gloved hand. She even had to pull some quills out from the impalement. She saw that the dragon had been trying to get the sword out, as he was distracted.

 

Arryn gets up as best as she can, grabbing her sword and gives one hard downward slash against the dragon’s leg. She managed to slice through the scales and expose some flesh, which she was glad to see. Again, due to her injury now that hindered her movement, the dragon, Snarltooth, gave Arryn a firm kick, sending her into the stone wall and making her cough up copious amounts of blood. She felt the warm liquid ooze down her mouth and onto her chest, as the dragon looked barely wounded, while she was very wounded. Seeing she only had her daggers left, she unsheathed both of her daggers and struggled to get back up to her feet. She spat out more blood and held both of her daggers inverted, with the blades beneath her arm.

 

Arryn said “I am Arryn Swiftarrow...I am not a petty elf...I am the champion of my clan, and I will defeat you. I have been gifted, no...Blessed, with this ungodly power and I will use it against you!” as Arryn charged at the dragon, channeling everything she could into Alyxin’s Shadowflame crest. She quickly felt the crest glow with fire as she felt the Shadowflame engulf her and accelerate her speed. Arryn swiftly leapt up and stabbed her daggers into the tail and dug them in deep. The dragon roared out in pain, but Arryn didn’t stop there. She swiftly pulled the daggers out and with some newfound strength and begun to roll rapidly up the tail and the spine. As Arryn was spinning, the blades dug deep into the flesh, tearing and prying scales off like they were nothing.

 

Once Arryn had got to the head, she leapt up and threw the daggers directly into the head and yelled out “SWIFTARROW’S GUILLE” and out came her millions of vine arrows, except infused with Shadowflame. Snarltooth looked up, as he closed his eyes and immediately felt his entire being get penetrated and burned from the Shadowflame. Virtually being destroyed and decimated, Arryn watched as Snarltooth was burned away from existence, leaving nothing but a small crater. Arryn then fell to the ground, weak and bloodied. She quickly began to crawl over to the cave entrance and once she had left it, she went to the horn. Upon arrival to the horn, she quickly blew the horn and propped herself up against the pedestal where the horn had rested.

 

In mere moments, several humanoid figures, with dragon arms and legs and wings came flying down, as they inspected the cave and then looked at Arryn. One of the humanoids, a dragon knight, said “Elf, you used Shadowflame to slay the Outcast? Smart. We will supply you with a reward.” as Arryn was picked up and flown off with the aid of the Dragon Knights. As they flew with her, she actually felt her wounds being rapidly healed, as she looked around, seeing the world of Iammarah with her own eyes. She loved the scenery of it, even if the world was all floating islands and no ground.

 

Soon, Arryn was dropped off before an armory, where she sees a bright gold dragon, clearly metallic and not living at all. The dragon says “You may pick five items from Claireum’s Armory. No more, no less.” as Arryn nodded and looked throughout the armory. Arryn grabbed a white and silver greatbow, a set of daggers with a scale sheath, two quivers full of arrows, and a unique looking disc. The dragon says “You have selected five items, I will answer any questions about them if you raise the item.” as Arryn raises the disc. The dragon says “Claireum’s Spiral Decimator. It is a magic throwing circle that will always go for the kill shot and come back.” as Arryn likes she hears, as she puts the daggers on her hips, puts the quivers on her back, holds the greatbow and the disc, then simply heads off.

 

**And here we are again everyone! This is the next breaker between the massive post, we are now on the last general, Stromm! Let’s show how his endeavors go!**

 

Being immediately dropped down in Greavion...In the middle of the Nightbane Coven camp, where he was stripped naked, and armed with only his swords. Stromm had both of his shafts erect and it was definitely not in his favor. He was fighting Kassandra, the Nightbane Coven leader, who was a beautiful, petite, lean, and firmly built Aijo feline assassin...Who was also naked. He struggled to fight the beautiful feline, who was wielding a scimitar that was sharper than any blade he has ever seen. He is only on the defensive, as he can’t believe he is naked and fighting, when he could be naked and mating with her. He gets distracted by a naughty thought and dodged at the last possible second.

 

Stromm went wide eyed as he dodges Kassandra’s backflip slice...That barely missed the tips of both of his shafts by inches. He gets a swift kick to Kassandra’s side and staggers her back as he growls angrily. He yells out “YOU CAN STICK ME IN THE RIBS, YOU CAN MAKE ME BLEED, YOU CAN HURT MY ENTIRE BEING...BUT THE MOMENT YOU GO FOR A BLOW TO MY COCKS, THAT’S WHERE I DRAW THE DAMN LINE.” as Stromm charged into the battle swinging wildly but accurately. He used both swords and even his smaller swords to get close and break through Kassandra’s defenses. He sliced and cleaved and kicked his way all throughout Kassandra’s blocks and parry attempts until he disarmed her and kicked her to the ground.

 

He looked down at the naked feline, who’s slit was right there for the taking, as he loved the sight of it, but didn’t act upon it, due to his nature and against forced pleasure. He stabbed both of his swords into the ground and put his hand out for her to grab. He said “I’m from Greavion myself. I didn’t want conflict. I just came here in hopes of recruiting you for High Overlord Alyxin’s team to aid in the conquest of Zaradin.” as Kassandra put her hand out and grabbed Stromm’s hand, who then pulled her to her feet. Kassandra looked at him as she walked over and grabbed her scimitar, while the rest of the Coven watched.

 

She said “Your swordsmanship is strong and impressive. You have some serious training, but we as the Nightbane Coven---” as she was interrupted by Stromm. He said “We as the Nightbane Coven do not accept coin or treasure for service. If you can beat us in battle, then you have our undivided attention.” as he smirked. Kassandra smirked as well, as Stromm picks up one of his swords and holds it, standing on even ground now. She said “And the fight ends when one fighter cannot fight anymore. Are you ready to continue? I will not provide a dirty blow like last time now. Let us fight until one of us surrenders.” as Stromm and Kassandra smile.

 

Stromm goes first this time, as he goes for a downward slice. Kassandra skillfully dodges to the right and gives a firm slash at Stromm’s leg, making him fall to a knee and look at the open wound. He propped himself back up and saw that Kassandra was going for front flip into flaying slash. Stromm rolled beneath the attack and did a horizontal cleave, striking at Kassandra’s back and making her stumble and fall forward. Even with his limp, Stromm lifted his sword up and using the blunt side of it, slammed it down on Kassandra’s back. The attack would have connected, if it wasn’t for Kassandra twirling around and deflecting the attack with her scimitar.

 

Kassandra gave him a firm kick to his wounded leg, making him hunch over. She then twirled on the ground and gave a kick to the gut, and then to the chest, making Stromm fall backwards.  Kassandra leapt up sloppily, as she went to go for a fatal slice. Stromm went wide eyed, seeing the kill move, as he remembered one of Alyxin’s moves she told him, and knew that he had one chance to do it. He closed his eyes and grunted to himself as he watched the blade come down. He quickly got up and coated his palm with Shadowflame thrusted his hand upwards. He quickly bounced the blade off of his palm, then grabbed Kassandra’s left arm, and pulled her down and slammed his knee up.

 

He felt Kassandra’s stomach meet his knee, as he gave an elbow jab to the side of her head and followed through grabbing her head and slamming it into his other knee and kicked her back. Stumbling backwards, Kasandra grabbed her head, as Stromm ran forward and gave one firm punch into her chest and watched her fall to the ground, defeated. She coughed up some blood and laughed heartily as she looked up at him and smiled. She slowly got up and said “I-I yield...T-The Nightbane Coven will aid you in your endeavours against Zaradin.” as Stromm smiled and fell backwards onto his back. He just laid there, smiling happily as he felt some of the feline Aijos pick him up and Kassandra up as well. He watched as they were both dragged off to the medical hut where they would heal and rest.

 

As he rested, he looked over to see Kassandra next to him, as they were both being healed by a couple of Aijo. Stromm, being the charismatic son of a bitch that he is, said “I know we just fought Kassandra, but...Could this lovely hound treat his soon to be ally to a nice night of long romantic love making beneath the stars? I can supply the finest wines and show you how good my swordsmanship is.” as he winks at her. Kassandra laughs loudly as she looks at Stromm and gives him a nod. She simply states “I will oblige. I never got to learn your name, what is it?” as Kassandra looks at him with wide eyes. He replies “Stromm. Never had a surname to go by.” as Kassandra nods.

 

After each general had accomplished their given task, they were all brought back to Zaradin, and specifically within Alyxin’s throne room. Wolfe looked to Stromm and Arryn, while Arryn did the same to Wolfe and Stromm, and Stromm did the same as well. All three of them noticed scarring and injuries on each other, while Alyxin had finished her discussion with Cinder and Mer’sai, showing that they had a successful mission. They both quickly walked off, as Alyxin turned her attention to the three. She said “Ah, my generals...I am glad you three came back. And it appears you three have done well. Kassandra and I have already talked Stromm.” as he didn’t complain. She said “As for you two, Arryn and Wolfe...You are getting more, since Stromm has an entire group at his disposal.” as Alyxin snaps her fingers. From the portals comes four figures from each portal. “Wolfe, meet Inora and Elamin. Inora is Claireum’s Elite Dragon Knight Commander, and Elamin is Aluhna’Kul’s Sand Seductres, his elite assassins. We have already discussed matters at hand, they will be your sword and shield.” , Alyxin says, as Inora is a dark skinned beauty, with gold eyes, long flowing hair, a very revealing body, and a mask to cover her mouth and nose. Inora was a silver dragon-human Dragon Knight, with a massive lance and shield, and a proud demeanor, with silver eyes and hair. Out from Greavion came a female Wolftaur with a greatbow, and having royal blue fur, and then a Blood Elf, with two daggers on her hips. Alyxin said “Arryn, meet Fayrus and Klyai. Fayrus is Lady Carrion’s second best archer and Klyai is a mad alchemist and rogue, Lady Carrion’s disciple.” as Fayrus and Klyai walked up to Arryn and stood with her. Arryn liked what she saw, as did Wolfe, while Alyxin smirked, “You three have earned rest. Go use it.” as they all left with. Alyxin looked up, seeing that same desert squirrel and watched it run to a portal to Astrotia. Thinking she can take the time to investigate, Alyxin armors up and goes to Astrotia.

 

**And here we have it! This might have been the longest chapter I’ve written so far! Anyways, there will be one more post after this one, and then I reveal the new agenda at hand! Get ready for another Dark and Twisted Desires chapter! And this time, I will spoil the context of the chapter...This next chapter will have a full fledged sex scene! Anyways, until the next chapter my readers! :D**


	22. Astrotia's Beast Master

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! This time, we get to see Alyxin discover the realm of Astrotia, and see what the Eternal Desert has in store! As state previously, this chapter will have sex within it, and well, it will be a unique chapter since some new beasts will be revealed into the story. Anyways, enough of my banter, let’s get on with the story at hand! Especially so you all can see the next agenda hehe ;)**

 

After walking through the portal and dropping down in the Eternal Desert, Astrotia, Alyxin looks around. She feels the scorching sun on her armor, as she burns it away and stands in her leathers, embracing the heat of Astrotia (Fun fact, Astrotia at its coldest days, are 120 degrees Fahrenheit / 48.9 Degrees Celsius.). Loving the heat, as she took a deep breath and inhaled the air of Astrotia, she looks around, wondering where the Astrotian Desert Squirrel ran off too. She looks down, seeing the tracks in the sand. Kneeling down and inspecting the tracks, she knows it is the same Squirrel and decides to follow them. 

 

She walks quickly, not wanting to waste time, as she looks to the east and sees Aluhna’Kul’s massive palace and empire in the distance. As she walks, she comes across the squirrel, as it happens to have a collar around its neck. Alyxin puts her hand out, as the squirrel hops into her hand as she stands up and looks at the collar. She says “Fluffers…Seems your owner has quite the way with naming their pets. Can you show me the way to your owner?” as Fluffers nods and jumps onto Alyxin’s head and heads northwest. Alyxin still follows Fluffers and comes across a massive sandstone mountain, that has been hardened and carved out to be a home. Alyxin looked up at the cave and then at Fluffers. She said “I take it that is your owner’s home?” as Fluffers nods, and a loud roar is heard. 

 

She smirked, “An Astrotian Manticore...Funny, Astrotian Manticores are rare in all the lands. Let’s see how these are.” as Alyxin flew up to the entrance. At the entrance, she saw not one, not two, but twenty manticores, all resting in pens, as a massive one, bigger than anything she has seen, and staring down at her. (Mythologically speaking, Manticores have a human head, but here, they have a skeletal head). An unknown voice said “I see you like my pets Alyxin.” as Alyxin looks towards the voice. She sees a tall eight foot tall horse Aijo, with tan fur, with tight leathers around her legs, showing a massive bulge and equally massive exposed breasts.

 

Fluffers runs up to the Aijo and rests on her right shoulder, as Alyxin sees the countless scars over the Aijo’s body. She even notices a blind eye and says “A beast master. And it seems you are specialized in Astrotian Desert Squirrels and Astrotian Manticores.” as the beast master nods. The Aijo replies, “I’m Shaiya. Beast Master of Astrotia. Aluhna’Kul comes to me to request my Manticores, Desert Squirrels, and Krayxes.” as Alyxin looked in thought. She said “Krayxes are...Arachnid beasts that dig through the sand, have hundreds of eyes, sharp mandibles, and consume anything, and tend to swallow victims hole to turn them into breeding pods, correct?” as just on queue, a Krayx came up through the sandstome.

 

Alyxin looked it over, seeing the many legs of the pitch black chitinous body. She saw the drooling maw and the sheer size, easily being thirty feet tall and twenty wide. She smirked and looked at the Krayx, “I knew it. I assume you know me already?” as a young little squirrel ran up to Alyxin and nuzzled against her neck. Shaiya said “Aye, High Overlord Alyxin Hellfury. A pleasure to meet the lady whom I gladly serve. Might I treat the future Overlord of all twelve realms to a night in bed? Fluffers told me quite the tale of how you’ve been working hard to ensure loyalty. I can promise you some relief.” as Alyxin burned her leathers off in moments and stood naked, not harming the squirrel on her shoulder either.

 

Shaiya went wide eyed and grinned widely, “You don’t take long to convince your majesty.” as she pulls her leggings down. Alyxin saw that Shaiya had three massive flared horse shafts, each in the thirty inch range, and easily eight inches thick. Alyxin smirked as she walked up to Shaiya and pushed her down and onto the floor. Alyxin then mounted Shaiya and slide all three flared tips inside of her red slit and began to ride Shaiya fast and hard. Shaiya did not complain at all, as she began bucking up into Alyxin, making her slit bulge out immensely, as she even felt her shafts within Alyxin’s womb.

 

Alyxin didn’t feel any of the pain, due to her incredibly high pain tolerance, just kept riding Shaiya hard. Shaiya was smiling widely, feeling all three of her shafts reach their peak erectness at thirty-eight inches, and looking at the staggering moving bulge present within Alyxin. Shaiya was even slightly mesmerized by the bulge, as she leans her head back and sees her other pet. Shaiya says loudly “M’ai! Get over here and present yourself to Alyxin so she can have even more fun!” as Alyxin looks forward to see a tan and white mouse Aijo come up, with incredibly voluptuous assets and large breasts. M’ai quickly ran up and jumped onto Alyxin, turning around and wrapping her legs skillfully around Alyxin’s neck and pressing her slit against Alyxin’s mouth. This motion made Alyxin roughly latch onto the mouse’s slit and drill her tongue deep inside, swirling it around roughly and heating up her tongue too.

 

Shaiya began to thrust upwards even faster, loving how Alyxin was hot around all three of her shafts and loved how her smooth orbs bounced up against Alyxin’s slit. She even felt her own slit, which was skillfully hidden, getting nice and wet. Shaiya looked up at M’ei and saw how adorable her little pet looked, being claimed by Alyxin. M’ei only made cute, soft squeaking sounds, as she even wrapped her tail around Alyxin’s head. Alyxin was more than happy to finally vent her pent up frustration with her rough riding and rough oral stimulation, as she was feeling all the stress leave her body. She even closed her eyes and truly began to show her rough colors and work at full roughness.

 

Shaiya went wide eyed, feeling Alyxin starting to get rougher, as Alyxin’s riding was moving her down and starting to indent the sandstone beneath her. Alyxin also elongated her tongue and drilled it deep into M’ei’s cervix and thrashed her tongue around. Alyxin even let out a guttural growl, showing how animalistic she was getting, which only excited Shaiya even more. Shaiya began to buck faster and harder up into Alyxin, trying to match her pace, but was being outclassed by it. Shaiya couldn’t believe it, but at the same time, she could believe it. What was disappointing to Shaiya, was the fact that Alyxin wasn’t getting wet, she was drier than the desert, but Shaiya knew Alyxin was enjoying it by the sounds of her. 

 

With all that Alyxin had been doing to M’ei, she was the first to cave in, squeaking cutely as she sprayed her delicious juices all over Alyxin’s lips and into her mouth. Alyxin let out another growl, as she swallowed down M’ei’s juices without hesitation and gently dropped the cute mouse. M’ei then rolled off of Shaiya and cuddled cutely with her. Shaiya gave M’ei a heated kiss and groaned loudly, as she felt her triple throb happen within Alyxin, being the fastest she has ever reached an orgasm too. Shaiya was determined to last as long, if not longer than Alyxin, but knew she couldn’t, as Shaiya was aware of Alyxin’s bond with Rika. Grunting and groaning loudly, Shaiya quickly caves in and reaches her first part of her dual action orgasm.

 

Her slit sprays a massive waterfall of juices, all over the sandstone floor, making a substantial puddle beneath herself and now M’ei. Next came the torrent of thick, heavy, sticky, pungent Aijo seed that flooded Alyxin’s womb directly. Rope after rope from each flared tip gushed deeply into Alyxin’s small human womb. The white liquid stained the inside of Alyxin’s womb too, and the sheer amount of seed flooding into her began to make her bulge out. Shaiya just moaned and even neighed in pure lust. Shaiya had never had an orgasm like that before, as she panted cutely, looking up at Alyxin, who had a staggering bulge, going out easily, six feet from her normal form. Shaiya knew she could always have impressive orgasms, and was more than pleased to see that, but smirked at the fact that Alyxin would be stuck to her shafts from the sticky seed and her flared tips.

 

Alyxin firmly planted her feet down and began to slide up and off of Shaiya’s shafts. Shaiya went wide eyed as she felt Alyxin moving up and off of her shafts and couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Once Alyxin had gotten to the flared tips, Shaiya saw the trails of seed oozing down between all three of her shafts. Alyxin gave one firm pull up and heard a loud pop, as she felt herself come off of Shaiya’s shaft and look down at her gaped slit. She watched the massive waterfall of Aijo seed come pouring out and coat Shaiya’s shafts. Shaiya was absolutely awestruck that she had witnessed Alyxin pull off of her shafts and coat her groin and thighs with her seed.

 

Alyxin simply said “I do not let myself get stuck to others. I did need that, and I thank you greatly for allowing me to vent my frustration. And as for you joining my cause, I will supply you with some armor for your pets and yourself. You will be a valuable addition to my army. I thank you for being on the side of the victor.” as Alyxin stands there, letting the rest of Shaiya’s seed ooze out onto her. Shaiya smiled and simply said “Anything. I’d kill for some beasts from Zaradin afterall. As long as you can keep a supply me with beasts, I will tame them and make some of the ferocious war beasts I can. That, you have my word on.” as Shaiya smiles, which makes Alyxin smile more. Alyxin then burns herself clean and looks at the squirrel on her shoulder, and says “Is this one mine to keep?” as Shaiya nods. 

 

Alyxin then armors up quickly and opens a permanent portal to her homeworld and happily walks through it and relishes with her new ally. Once she lands back home in her world, she looks at the throne and spots an astral being residing in her throne, a Fatekeeper. Alyxin knows what this means as she slowly walks up to the Fatekeeper and wonders what her fate will be now, knowing she is all powerful.

 

**DUN DUN DUN! Here we have it everyone! We have the end of the next chapter for Dark and Twisted Desires and thus ending the double post. We will now be moving onto the new agenda at hand! I won’t spoil the story yet, but we are going to be diving into the agenda at hand! With a brand new method for me to keep track of stories other than the agendas after each post! :D**


	23. Paradoxal Confrontations

**Alright everyone...Remember the evil? Remember the real evil? Well here we are. We’re back in Dark and Twisted Desires...With quite a unique post coming. I am going to be quite simple here. A Fatekeeper is an Astral Being. Astral Beings are on the same power level as the Harbinger of Creation. While the Harbinger can create and form worlds...Fatekeepers determine the fate of the world and the individuals who inhabit it. This will be possibly short, but we will see, let’s get on with the story! :D**

 

Walking up to the Fatekeeper, with a calm, collected tone, Alyxin said “Humble Fatekeeper, I am here to listen to my Fate. I am here to understand and respect my fate, whatever the outcome may turn to be.” as Alyxin kneeled. The Fatekeeper, the humanoid being made entirely out of the vast cosmos between the realms, stands up. It says “We have found your fate. You will succeed. There will be no hindrance. Your actions will control Zaradin and the other eleven realms. You have ushered in perfection. Your fate is set in stone, until you break the stone for your own fate. As for why I am here...You have been blessed by the Fatekeepers. Two identical worlds to your own have been found existing. You have been given the option to spread your powers to these identical worlds. But do tread lightly...As you only have the two.”

 

The Fatekeeper then holds up two portals, each one showing Alyxin in the same conversation, in the same moment of time, 100% identical. Alyxin looks to the left portal first, as she splits her soul and pushes it aside into the portal. In that moment, Alyxin feels her soul fragment die, as she hunches over in immense pain, looking at the portal and seeing it all start to crumble and then turn to ash, followed by an explosion and a decimated world. The Fatekeeper said “Your carelessness caused that world to die...But alas, my fate has settled that the world will still exist. It will grant life to those close to the soil. The Aijo race will survive and flourish in this new world. You still have one more chance Alyxin Hellfury.” as Alyxin slowly got up, holding her chest, as she split her soul again, and this time...She began to mold and caress the energy.

 

Alyxin slowly funneled the soul in this time, integrating it slowly, yet fiercely into the portal. The more careful she was...The closer the portal came to her. Thinking it was nothing, Alyxin kept channeling her soul into the portal, feeling her vigor coming back, until her hand was inside the portal. Holding the last of her soul, she felt something touch her hand, as she closed her eyes. She said “Together...Alyxin.” as she heard herself on the other side, say “Yes Alyxin...Together.” as the two Alyxins from different universes pressed their beating souls into the portal. As the two were combining, the seams between realities was physically cracking and tearing apart. The volatility between both worlds caused arcs of Shadowflame to tear through Alyxin’s kingdom, and cause the kingdom to shake.

 

Both Alyxins struggled to hold their footing, as the blowback from all the energy was tearing the ground around them apart. Alyxin said “WE WILL BE LEGENDS ALYXIN. PUSH FORWARD. LEGENDS NEVER DIE. WE WILL LIVE ON. PUSH WITH EVERYTHING.” as the two Alyxin’s let their grips go for a second, and grab each other by their forearms. With both Alyxins seeing their hands in the other’s reality, they tremble greatly, and continue to push their souls through the portal. With both of them fully seeing each other, both of them fully ignite with Shadowflame and push their souls through the portal, as the feedback causes them both to be sucked in to the portal, while the Fatekeeper finally holds the portal in its grasp, and lets the two Alyxin’s embrace each other.

 

In what is simply called the Abyss, or the area between realms, Alyxin looks around, and sees the other Alyxin floating before her. She says “So...We did it...We merged worlds..But why are we in the Abyss?” as the other Alyxin shrugs. The other Alyxin says “We’re both naked too...I think in order for us to return, we both need to properly fuse. But why not have a little fun.” as the other Alyxin drifted towards Alyxin and kissed her deeply and lustfully, wrapping one leg around her waist. Alyxin smirked, as she happily kissed herself, placing one hand on the other Alyxin’s firm tight rear and groped hard.

 

The two equally powerful women from alternate realities began to indulge their own desires. The original Alyxin moved her other hand and began fingering the version of her from the other reality, as that Alyxin moaned out heatedly. The original Alyxin made sure she knew who the one who started this was, and made sure to show her dominance and growl. Unaware to both of them, their free legs were slowly fusing together, and the more pleasure they both gave each other, the more the two of them fused. Neither of them even felt them fusing together, but their power, they felt that intertwine between each other.

 

As the duo got more intimate and heated, their bodies grew in heat, as they fused much faster. Soon both of them were fused together at the waist, being only one entity, as they kept going. They knew what was happening, but didn’t both to feel for it, as the kissed each other heatedly. Tongues were invading the other’s mouth, saliva being swapped, breasts being groped, everything, as they were fusing more and more...Being up to their necks now. The alternate reality Alyxin says “This is what the Fatekeeper wanted...For us to become one...As was the case with our worlds. I will die for you to continue. Good luck...Alyxin.” as she watched the other Alyxin kiss her, and merge into her body.

 

Once they merged into one being, Alyxin erupted with enough Shadowflame, Hellfire, and Fire to cause the Abyss to physically shake...An act that only the Harbinger could pull off. Alyxin opened her eyes, as both her eyes, naturally a forest green, are now a foreboding, permanent black. Her hair had regained its original quality of a crimson red. All over her naked chest and arms, was a black and purple swirling tattoo of fire, going all around her arms. She looked at the markings on her chest, seeing they were primarily on her sides, but felt the ones on her back, being demonic wings. Looking into the dark Abyss, she pulled her arm back and did a quick spin and launched a massive straight line of Shadowflame, making a gaping hole in the Abyss.

 

She looked at her arm, seeing no sear mark at all, as she takes a deep breath and smiles, savoring this newfound power. Back in Alyxin’s reality...The Fatekeeper peers into the portal and flicks its wrist, as Alyxin is back in her world, her reality, where everything is normal. The Fatekeeper says “As I suspected...You act hastily until a mistake is made, and then correct yourself. A flaw in your design...But alas, that is not for me to judge. You have perfectly influenced that world and merged it with your own. Because of this, you will be responsible for the actions in the future, as your new markings will aid in housing your power. How do you feel?” as Alyxin looks up with a grin. She replies “I feel amazing...This new raw power...Oh I must…” as she flicks her wrist, signalling for the Fatekeeper to leave, which it does. Alyxin burns her crest, as she calls back everyone.

 

Sitting on her throne, in just some armored greaves, and nothing on her chest, she watches as all of her generals are present. She clears her throat and says “My generals...It is now time...The attack on Zaradin will begin. Cinder...You will take to the human and elven kingdom to the west. Take it through incognito means and take your succubi. Wolfe, you will be accompanying Cinder. Arryn, you are to take your new allies and your entire clan and begin to attack any lumber yards. Without Lumber, there is no room for weapons.” as she cleared her throat. She continued, “Avandath, Talon...You two are to take the entire werewolf force and head to the south side of Zaradin, and start there. Ellena and Lament, you are to send the full force of your forces to every port and seafaring village there is.”

 

Alyxin then looked towards Xalas. She said “Xalas, you are to take Kiama and Lady Ash to force the Harpies to join us. Rika, my love, you and I are going to attack on our motives. I will send the message to our allies to signal the attack. My friends...My comrades...My allies...This is the beginning of the end of Zaradin. From here on out...We show no mercy. Those who resist shall perish. Those who pray for mercy, shall perish. Those who drop their arms to embrace death, shall perish. Those who stand with you, shall stand...And be converted. My army, this is your overlord speaking...We are finally attacking Zaradin. Our 15 year war begins now. GO!” as the entire army goes into an uproar, with everyone charging out into the fray.

 

Rika looks towards Alyxin, seeing her new body, and said “A new form requires a new suit of armor, wouldn’t you agree?” as Alyxin and Rika walked towards Amwi’s forge within her kingdom, needing a brand new suit of armor, and even a brand new weapon. Rika liked this new Alyxin, she sensed so much more power and strength that got her riled up. She even had to ask the important question. She said “My lady...I have learned Claireum’s prowess, I can make a dragon knight...I just need to impregnate you.” as Alyx hastily replied “By all means, do so, after Amwi.” as Rika had gotten even giddier and grinned, knowing she can finally give an heir for combat.

 

Once they arrived at the forge, Alyxin walked in and saw Amwi, forging away, as she was working hard. Amwi saw Alyxin and said “Lass! By the gods your power...It’s increased tenfold...How can I help?” as Alyxin grinned and said “New armor, weapon, I need a new appearance on the battlefield, do what you see fit.” as Amwi cracked her knuckles and smiled She said “You have my word Alyxin. I’ll get it done fast. I heard the battle is ready. You must look presentable.” as Amwi went right to work, as Alyxin and Rika retreated to the bed chambers to indulge in one final act of pleasure before they go to work.

 

**Alright everyone! Here we are! The next installment of Dark and Twisted Desires! There is going to be one more sex chapter and then, it’ll be nothing but conflict and progression from here on out! This is where the story starts getting bloody. To those who don’t want that, then this is simply the end of the story, but for those who do, well there is more to come! Now, the next agenda is complete and expect a new chapter to come soon! Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


	24. A Proper Heir...Or is it?

**Hehehe...Here we are my viewers...We’re starting a nice new event in Dark and Twisted Desires. This chapter will involve some brief context, but then we move onto some real bloody gruesome fun >:D. But for now, there will be a nice and brief discussion between Alyxin and The Harbinger. Now, I do not want to spoil much fun, but I will make sure that the conversation is worthwhile. Now if you all forgot, as it has been a long time. I as the Harbinger, speak in Italic. Let us safely move on!**

 

Alyxin, standing just in armored greaves, black as a starless night, inspects the newly gifted tattoos on her back and side. She sees that her tattoo resembles demonic, dragonic, tattered wings, that cover her entire back and parts of her sides, as well as her shoulders. She even feels the same presence as runes embedded deep into the bones of herself, showing the tattoos are there to stay permanently. She felt all sorts of newly gifted power and looked up into the magic viewing pane she requested. Saying a secret phrase, the pane of glass shifts as the Harbinger of Creation herself drops through, still made of earth, wind, air, and fire, just the size of Alyxin now.

 

_ Looking at Alyxin, she says “Why have you summoned me? Is there a boon you’d like to request? Or seeking guidance?” as she waited for Alyxin’s answer.  _ Alyxin smiled and said “Oh little Alyx...I have been told so much. You have made me the rightful owner of this universe. And after my little event with a Fatekeeper...Might even have power to rival yours.” as Alyxin felt the crushing weight of a plethora of universes, forcing her to a point of near death. Alyxin taps the ground quickly, as the weight is lifted, “Duly noted Alyx...Duly noted.” and looked at the Harbinger, seeing she was livid with hellfire and anger.

 

_ “My name is spoken by only one...And she inhabits my world. You only refer to me as the Harbinger. Nothing more...Nothing else. What is it you seek.” and waits once more.  _ Alyxin smiles and says “Why...I just need one request...A material of pure evil. Something so evil that no God can bless it. Something so tainted that no Holy can save it. I wish to make a new, suitable blade. Is that allowed my ruler? My queen? My empress?” and looks to the Harbinger.  _ Clearly thinking, she holds her hand out, fusing the elements together and making a core of elements until it turns into a shining, glimmering, piece of metal, with intricate folding and shape within the metal (Think Damascus Steel in design). Immediately afterwards, The Harbinger then seeps out an ungodly black liquid onto the metal, as the presence alone emits an unsettling evil. Once the entire chunk of metal has been corrupted, she hands it over to Alyxin. _

 

Alyxin happily takes the metal and bows her head respectfully. She says “Thank you...Mighty Harbinger. I promise to return the favor one day...And the bed will rock.” with Alyxin smirking and winking.  _ The Harbinger blushes a bit and then vanishes back through the glass pane. _ Alyxin holds the metal and opens a portal to Amwi, who is hammering away at her forge. She says “Amwi. Can you work with this?” and sends the metal through the portal. Once it crosses...The entire forge goes out from the feeling of pure evil. Amwi...The only one having the widest grin on her face. She takes the metal and says “Waddya’ want Alyxin? Sword? I can make one beauty of a blade with this.” as Alyxin nods. Amwi gets right to work, reigniting the forge as the portal closes.

 

The door to her chambers open as it is Rika, standing in her armor, and still having her fair skin, with newly grown horns on her forehead, alongside her tail too. Alyxin says “Ah...My lovely Dragoness. Come to do the deed to ensure we have an heir?” as Rika grins, stripping out of her armor. Alyxin does the same, as both women are now naked before each other. Alyxin gently lays down on the bed, spreading her legs, as she lets Rika see her little red slit. Rika, still having her dragonic shaft, and a large pair of scaled testicles, void of a slit though, climbs onto the bed and doesn’t even hesitate.

 

Rika’s twenty inch erect shaft, that is six inches wide, thrusts deeply into Alyxin, spreading her wide and piercing right past Alyxin’s cervix in one clean thrust. The two moan out heatedly, as Alyxin is the most perfect slit Rika has ever claimed. Alyxin also loves Rika’s scorching hot slit that is the perfect temperature for her. The two hold each other tightly, as the ribbed, pointed, dragonic shaft of Rika continued to spread Alyxin wide, making a growing bulge. Alyxin quite frankly, loved it all, as she leaned up and deeply kissed Rika. This sensation, the feeling of true passion for each other, as the two interlocked their hands.

 

Rika eventually went from hard rapid thrusts that forced Alyxin open, to more tender thrusts. This change of motion allowed for Alyxin to feel every throbbing inch of Rika’s shaft. Even from each thrust adding to a fulfilling sensation that shifts with each bulge movement, Alyxin loved it all. Rika knew just how to properly pleasure Alyxin to the point of an orgasm too. Rika constantly shifted her thrusts, from hard and backbreaking, to tender and passionate, with everything else in between. The feeling, even with Rika heating her shaft off, followed by cooling it down, and fluctuating the heat was making Alyxin moan.

 

Eventually, Alyxin wrapped her legs tightly around Rika’s waist, showing she wasn’t even going to think about letting Rika go. Rika smirked at this notion, as her dragonic knot was getting much larger to the point where Rika decided it was time to truly tie the knot. Rika looked down at Alyxin, as if asking permission with her eyes. Alyxin gave Rika a slow nod, as she began to push her own knot into Alyxin’s slit. The two gasped in pure bliss, loving how the sensation was, and thanks to their lack of pleasure from each other, the two were sensitive for each other. A large glob of heated pre that glows as it enters Alyxin’s body. The two moaned out loudly, as they were trying to make their evil, yet beautiful lovemaking last...Only for them to be interrupted by something hitting their castle and causing some rumbling.

 

Both of them emit the most vile, evil energy ever felt on Zaradin as Alyxin looks at Rika. She states “Just fill me. We’ll have to redo this another time.” as Rika growled. She reluctantly gave Alyxin a small filling, only giving enough of her fertile seed to just make Alyxin bulge barely. Alyxin knew how fertile Rika was, knowing that the smallest amount of her sperm would result in one egg. Rika withheld her orgasm, wanting to save the rest for when it is truly time to claim Alyxin. Using her magic, Alyxin even self-impregnates herself, feeling the process as she and Rika clean each other up and armor each other up.

 

Now with both of them fully armored, the two of them teleport in a torrent of Shadowflame to the beachfront access in the back of their kingdom. With Alyxin just in greaves, and her naked chest revealed, Rika groans loudly. She says “Oh great...My sister…” as the two of them look and see the massive metal warship docked in the water. As Rika has fair skin, the two of them hear loudly, “AHOY SISTER!” and see a large earth dragon, with scales of brown and green fly at them. Alyxin said “I thought you killed your sister?” as Rika replied “I made it look like an accident...I thought she was dead.” as the large dragon dissipates in mid-air and lands before them.

 

Like Rika, the figure turns out to be a human...Just with dark skin, brown hair, a large pair of assets, a firm body, and all, with wide hips and a tight rear. She also has a fairly sized bulge in her leather pants too, with her midriff revealed. Rika said “Oh dear sister...How have you been since that incident, Hynsora?” as the human lifts her top, letting her perky large breasts pop up and herself turn around. She shows the meaty scars on her back. Hynsora says “Those rocks really messed my back up, but I survived. See that you’re a black dragon, unlike the noble holy gold dragon you once were.” as Alyxin looks at Rika. Hynsora says “And I take it this is your mate Alyxin Hellfury? An honor to meet one of the true evil overlords. Since you have my sister, you have me at your side. And my crew.” as Alyxin smiles.

 

Alyxin says “And what do you bring? I have nagas and sea elves at my side. With war krakens.”, and the challenge makes Hynsora grin. She replies “Well my lady. I have the one and only warship in all twelve realms with cannons and harpoons to pierce the strongest of natural magic...Which is what The Grand Alliance of Heroes specializes in. I cannot pierce unnatural magic, such as Shadowflame. And my crew is some of the best swashbucklers, swordsmen, gunmen, you name it. We specialize in causing maximum mayhem and destruction.” as Alyxin likes all she is hearing.

 

Alyxin says “Hynsora. There should be lodging within my keep. You have my blessing and stand on similar ground as your sister. But she does have superiority over you. Let your crew come to shore, get a nice meal, and overall relax. I will have plans with you soon enough. Rika, come with me.” as Hynsora nods and heads inland to the castle. Alyxin then promptly teleports off with Rika, as the two are standing in Alyxin’s hellish domain. Alyxin says “Noble holy dragon? When I found you...You were gray...Void of any color to distinguish you. Explain.” and waits for an answer. Rika scratches her head and says “I use to be the royal mount to your sister. After accidentally murdering some wildlife...I grew fond of killing. More blood lead to more onslaught, and soon...I lost all holy feelings and became a Null-Scale. And after wandering as that gray skinned being...I came across you...And then well...Here I am now. More powerful than ever.” as Alyxin nods. She says “We can discuss more of your secret past later...I am not angry, but not pleased to hear this either.”

 

**Alright everyone. Yeah I did post a DTD chapter before the end of the agenda as I have always done. Which pretty much does mean that DTD is on the usual rotation, since it comes after every standard rotation. Anyways, I wanted to get this done first before Pokemon, because well...It will be stated in the black intro. But my desire to finish Pokemon is dwindling, so if the quality of Pokemon is lackluster, you all know why.**


End file.
